A Kiba alike gal! New Improved!
by RaKiSTAnG SaDiSTa
Summary: Kiba. Testy, stubborn, funny, can be very overprotective. Attitudes that Kiba possesed, also got by a gal! She's cute, she's funny! And she gets on Kiba's nerves! But could hate change to attraction? [SasuSaku, NejiTen, NaruHina KibaOC, GaaraOC, LeeOC]
1. Meet the Gal

**Disclaimer: If I do own it, I wouldn't be in here in the first place!**

**Author's Notes: Hello there! I realized that Hibana's really not that good as an OC.. so I made a conclusion that I will make another OC for Kiba, which means, Hibana no longer exists! My New OC's name would be Hoshi Hare. Yeah, I know the name sucks, so don't complain anymore, I know I know. But still, Tara and Haru would still exist! So OCs that I erased were Hatake Kyoko and Ashita Hibana. But even so, Mitoshi, loveme731's OC would still be here! Ciao!**

**Maybe in other stories, Hibana still do exist, like "Boot Camp of Horror, er, I meant, Boot Camp of Fun" but still... in my account I'm gonna erase her... so loveme731, there's no big deal in changing Hibana at your story..**

* * *

Legend:

normal

_thinking_

"normal speech"

"**(talking dog)**"

**_Innerselves, demons, monsters... weird things like that.._**

**_'thinking Innerselves, demons... blah blah blah!'_**

Events

* * *

"where do you think we are now?" a gal with dark, long-raven hair asked to her faithful dog. Her hair ends just few inches below her shoulder, her eyes are a color of bright green, like a green, shimmering jade. Her complexion is fair, not too dark, not too pale. Yet, she has a strange mark at her hand that's covered with gloves.

The dog, namely Haru, barked in translation: **Me no know... **the dogs language is somehow childish like, "Me want to go to home!" somethings like that.

"WE SHOULDN'T BE HERE IN THE FIRST PLACE IF ONLY TSUNADE-_sama _DIDN'T CALL FOR US!" the gal, which goes with the name, Hoshi Hare.

"(**So? who Reshi blaming?)**" Haru asked his master, Reshi is Hare's nickname by the way.

Reshi answered her faithful dog's question, "Nobody.."

"**(then, Reshi should stop complaining.)**" Haru replied.

"..." Reshi remained silent, deciding that her pet's right.

Just then, she made a HUGE mistake, she stepped at a twig... then...

WHOOSH!

"ugh!" she groaned as a vine hitted her face. She's not really that affected when she gets hurt.. she's kindaweird becausesherepliesan act with a less irritating face than ours. For example, somebody tried topunch her face, instead of trying to avoid it or just plainly attack back, she would just stand there and with a late reaction of an... "ow!" so that got you on.

So now, instead of screaming, "OW!" she reacted an "ugh!" like she's gonna vomit.

But when the vine already left her face, "TSUNADE-SAMAAAAAAAAAAA!" she screamed with irritation plastered at her voice.

* * *

"Did you hear something?" Tsunade asked to Shizune.

Shizune shook her head, "that's what you get when you drink to much"

"I. am. not. hallucinating!" Tsunade replied. "riiight" Shizune said with sarcasm

* * *

Back to Reshi...

"**(Reshi should calm down. If not, villagers alarmed!)**" Haru explained.

"NO! I WILL NOT CALM DOWN! IF I DO, I WOULDN'T CALM DOWN!" Reshi screamed.

"**(what?)**" Haru questioned.

Reshi counted to ten, then sighed, "I also don't know what I meant by that."

So Reshi continued to walk, with Haru tucked at the collar of her jacket.

"Where the heck is Konoha anyway!" she asked.

"**(If me know, me and Reshi lost wouldn't be!)**" Haru reasoned.

"Can't you use your great sense of smelling chakra?" Reshi asked.

"**(me can not! why? could Reshi use great sense of feeling chakra this moment?)**" Haru asked.

"apparently I can, but I'm too lazy."

"**(as if me not!)**" Haru sarcastically replied.

Reshi gritted her teeth, "you're so unfair!"

"**(well Reshi too!)**" Haru replied.

* * *

Meanwhile...

"She should be here right now" Kurenai said looking at a wall clock from afar.

"Who is?" Kiba asked, getting irritated because they're not training, but instead just standing at the training grounds being idiotic!

"A gal that'll be in our group."

"WHAT!" Kiba asked almost shouting.

"w-what?" Hinata also can't believe her ears better yet, she can't believe her sensei.

"..." Shino remained quiet but also dumbfounded.

"ONLY **THREE** STUDENTS ARE ALLOWED IN ONE GROUP!" Kiba said, exaggerating the word, 'three'.

"yeah, but Hokage-sama insisted." Kurenai reasoned.

"WHAT DOES THE HOKAGE GOT TO DO WITH THIS!" Kiba yelled at Kurenai.

"I don't what's gotten to her! But it seems like she has another evil plot on loose" she said with a hint of worry.

Tsunade planning to make a group with four students, a gal added to a group, Tsunade making Kiba irritated?.. this is not good.

* * *

"Haru... this says we have to go to a certain group.."Reshi said, reading a scroll, "a group with Yuuhi Kurenai as the sensei"

"**(what for? what the because?)**" Haru asked.

"It doesn't say... but I have the nagging feeling"

"**(me also!)**"

"We should be meeting them at ten, sharp!" Reshi said, then looked at her watch from her bag (she doesn't wear it). "we still have three hours"

"**(why? what time now?)**" Haru asked.

Reshi sighed, "two"

"**(and Reshi say we early still)**" Haru complained. "You know me... I'm always late!" Reshi grinned.

* * *

"so what Hokage-sama said was right.." Kurenai muttered, but still it's loud enough for Kiba to hear.

"WHY! WHAT DID THE HOKAGE SAY NOW!" Kiba yelled.

"that she's always late" Kurenai said with worry again, because she knew what Kiba would do.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRGH!" Kiba growled.

* * *

"Wow! Seems like something is cooking at Konoha... wonder what's up" Reshi said while a vine hit her face once again, and as the vine left her face... "RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRGH!"

* * *

"was that an echo or another person?" Kurenai asked as she heard Reshi's scream. Now, Kurenai had tied Kiba up... also Akamaru.

"i-i-isn't t-that a h-harsh punishment, Ku-kurenai-sensei?" Hinata stuttered.

"no, not really." Kurenai smiled while dusting her hands.

At this time, Kiba, because of anger let out lots of chakra!

* * *

"hey... I sense something..." Reshi said. She can't help it but sense the overflowing chakra.

"**(Me smell chakra. Konoha near maybe.)**" Haru said.

"Haru, do you think we should hurry and get there early, or shall we not?"

"**(we should hurry)**" Haru said, without any doubts. Unlike Reshi, he thinks it's better if he's not late. In fact, he's always not late, but because of Reshi... sigh, things are not easy once you're responsible, while your master's irresponsible.

"Hold on tight," she said. Then ZOOM! She jumped from tree to tree fastly, "WOOO HOO!"she cheered, while Haru barked cheerfully.

"YEAH! KONOHA HERE WE COME!" the "come" part was really loud, that Kurenai and her _fellow _studenst heard it.

"Looks like she's getting here already!... the sound's probably still 25 miles away.."

"i-it w-will take h-h-her sometime t-to c-come h-here"Hinata said, hearing the distance rate.

But just after three seconds... FWOOSH! Somebody flew out of the bushes, when she got at the training grounds, she used her hands as breaks.

"YEAH, WE REACHED KONOHA!" Reshi cheered and jumped.

Then when she continued with that pose, "now what?" she asked with anime sweatdrop at her head.

"**(where do Reshi think Kurenai-sensei is?)**" Haru asked Reshi.

"I don't know" she replied, while shaking her head.

Somehow, Kiba is surprised because even her can communicate with dogs.

"**(this is Kurenai's group..)**" Akamaru barked. Yet, she understood it.

"neh?" Reshi replied, "then we got at the corerct place, Haru!"

Haru barked in agreement, and Reshi replied with a sweet smile. Man! If you can only see her smile, it could soften one's heart because of it's warmness, however... don't be fooled by this deceiving face..

"THIS IS THE GIRL THAT WE'VE BEEN WAITING FOR, FOR MANY HOURS! A DUMB GIRL! irritating." Kiba declared.

Reshi widened her eyes then... "WHAT DID YOU SAY, IDIOT!" Reshi screamed, with her flaming eyes, and sharp teeth.

"DO YOU WANNA DIE EARLY!" Reshi threatened, "I CAN RIP YOUR INNERS IF I HAVE TO!"

Anybody would scare to death and fell unconsious, but Kiba didn't... he's just a bit scared... a bit.

but then, something made Reshi calm down...

"I-I'm H-hyuuga Hi-Hinata." Hinata stuttered.

"Oh, hi." Reshi greeted with another of her sweet-yet-deceiving smiles.

"so you're a Hyuuga," Reshi said while examining Hinata, "they say Hyuuga's have ugly eyes."

This made Hinata a little... sad, but when Reshi continued, "I don't see why.. you havepretty eyes... like pearls!"

Hinata smiled shyly, "you should smile more often though... it makes youmore beautiful!" Reshi continued making Hinata blush.Hinata remembers something... somebody... those words Reshi had just said... were also said by... Naruto.

Reshi smiled and left Hinata and walked towards Shino, "and who are you?"

"Shino.. Aburame Shino." Shino said cooly.

"oh," Reshi smiled again, "then that means you have those kikai bugs."

Shino just replied with a small nod. "May I see you with your kikai bugs?" she asked gently.

Shino looked at her weirdly, she's the first one that asked to see him. Usually people would freak out, realizing it's no harm done, he do so.

"I like bugs," she said with another warm smile, "killing them to be exact!"

at this, kikai bugs begin to attack her! "Hey, I'm just kidding! just kidding!" she laughed as she said. It doesn't really freak her out.

kikai bugs at that time stopped and got back to Shino. "hehe... They're so sensitive, neh?" she said. Shino can't help it but smirk behind his collar.

Just then, she caught a glimpse of Kiba, which is staring at her. When she smiled at him, he was startled and just looked away, she kinda smirked because of that.

_crazy woman. Damn it.. _Kiba thought.

_this guy will be a very interesting one. I'm starting to like him already.. I'm sure he'll be a great... companion! It would be easy to piss him off! Buwahahahahahaha! Hoshi Hare, you're so evil! _Reshi thought as she grinned... an evil grin.

"**(Me no like that grin of Reshi)**" Haru barked. Reshi continued to grin, not really meaning it, she just can't help it.

"**(psh... this not good.)**" Haru muttered to himself.

* * *

A/n: well? is it good? let me know... 


	2. Meet the other two

**Disclaimer: **If I do, the couples I like would be at the real story, then I'll include many OCs, then I would... (evil grin insert here)... buwa- ha- ha- ha! You don't wanna know...

**

* * *

**

**Some Couples at this chapter...**

NaruHina

KibaOC (heck! that's all it's about!)

KakaKure

A/N: okay, last episode... I mean, last chapter, we all saw that Reshi got this weird grin that is not good according to Haru's instincts! So... do you wanna see the next chapter?

**Audience: **AYE AYE, CAPTAIN!

**iA-yOh: **I can't hear youuuu!

**Audience: STOP ACTING LIKE THE ONE IN SPONGEBOB, CAPTAIN!**

**iA-yOh: **okay, okay...Geez... Now for the replies.. I'm gonna post the replies here, because if I reply in the given URL at the review section, then maybe they wouldn't read it. so here.. stop complaining!

**dreamingloser: **hey! thanks... you gave a review... bless you! -sniff-

**loveme731: **yes.. it is a nickname... Reshi doesn't like it when people call her at her real name... because she hates that name... you'll know why when I go on with my story...

**Yasei Aisu Ookami Youkai Kousetsu: **neh?.. you have to beg? BUWAHAHAHAHAHA! I FEEL MIGHTY!... kidding!

**Ashi-10: **thanks for the review! You made my day great.. -er...

* * *

"so let me introduce you to my _oh-so-loveable _students..." Kurenai sarcastically said with her twinkling eyes like she wanna die because of Kiba's death glares...

"I HEARD THAT! ARE YOU SAYING THAT WE ARE NOT LOVEABLE? WHY, DO YOU WANNA DIE EARLY? GIVE ME SOME, HUH! LE'ME AT HER! LE'ME!" Kiba shouted, practically Shino and Hinata stopping him not to do so.

So while Kurenai and Reshi is... having a conversation? it's hard to know because the two have evil grins plastered at their faces...

Kurenai grinning madly, Mad Kiba at the background, Hinata and Shino stopping Mad Kiba, Reshi smirking while looking at the view behind Kurenai. sigh, things couldn't probably get worse..

... apparently it will...

"OI!" Kakashi called out to Kurenai and her team, Kurenai slightly blushed and Reshi grinned broadly seeing Kurenai blush.

"Hokage-sama wants all ninja-groups to be in her office immediately.."

Kurenai remained silent.. that's the time Reshi elbowed her. "ow" Kurenai muttered to Reshi, but then she saw Reshi's evil, and naughty grin! Kurenai know damn well why she's grinning...

"err... we'll be right there.." Kurenai managed to said, Reshi's grin faded away, replaced by an open mouth, with glaring eyes.

"psh.." Reshi replied with Kurenai's reaction and she just left Kurenai... Kurenai sighed as she stared at the retreating Team Seven... particullarly to Kakashi.

When Kurenai already stopped her so looooooooooooooong staring at Kakashi..(**Kurenai: **oi!) psh.. she looked back to her team seeing Kiba ready to kill Reshi..

"is it true that you drinkfrom the toilet?" Reshi asked, while Kiba got even madder, he insisted, but Hinata and Shino wouldn't let him go.. in a split second he could be a mad pirate.. or a rebellious rebel!... err.. you get the point, neh?

Kiba's face is just inches away from Reshi, while Reshi didn't even move,"stupid..."

"RAAAAAAAAAAAARRRGH!" Kiba growled, as he succeedingly pounced on Reshi.

Reshi kept silent asKiba pounced on her, but not for long... we all know Reshi's a "late-reactionist" (such word?)

After a minute of struggling, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Reshi screamed. Kiba got startled, because she's screaming just now? But the fight goes on..

"GO AWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYY!" Reshi screamed.

"GIVE IT BACK!"

"WHAT!" (Reshi)

"WHAT, WHAT!" (Kiba)

"WHAT, WHAT WHAT!" (Reshi)

"WHAT, WHAT, WHAT WHAT!" (Kiba)

"...what?..." (Reshi)

"GIVE IT BACK!" (Kiba)

"WHAT!" (Reshi)

"GIVE IT BACK!" (Kiba)

"WHAAAAAAAAAAT!" (Reshi)

"I'M NOT STUPID!" (Kiba)

"OK FINE, YOU'RE NOT STUPID!" (Reshi)

Kiba stopped as he stared down to Reshi, Reshi's glaring at him, "I'm sorry now, okay!" while he's staring... and he was surprised because he heard... an apology?..

Flashback of Kiba...

_"Sorry.. sorry"an unknown group of men apologized toKiba's mother, Tsume._

_"Much better!"Tsume said._

_When the group left, "Yo, Mom?"_

_"sup?" Tsume asked to Kiba. (**iA-yOh: **why can't I have that kind of mother?)_

_"What does it feel like when somebody apologize to you?"_

_"it's a nice feeling... knowing that you're the right.. it feels good, it fells like I'm mighty!" Tsume laughed, while patting Kiba like a dog, "You'll know the feeling once you experience it..."_

_Later..._

_"GIVE IT BACK!" seven year old, Kiba yelled._

_"GIVE WHAT BACK!" a bully asked._

_"I'M NOT A FREAK!"_

_The bully grinned, "YES YOU ARE!"_

_"NO, I'M NOT!"_

_"YES, YOU ARE!"_

_Just then, a random old man, came in the picture.._

_"What's happening in here?" the old man asked._

_"He called me a Freak!" Kiba pouted, pointing at the bully._

_"Apologize now!" the old man sternly ordered, but the bully was so stubborn (_**_iA-yOh: _**_pathetic creep)_

_"NO!" the bully started to run away, "NOBODY WOULD EVEN APOLOGIZE TO A FREAK!"_

_Akamaru could only whimper... Kiba, Akamaru? How would they fight... when Kiba's just seven... and Akamaru's just a pup_

_two months later..._

_"he's right" Kiba muttered to Akamaru, Akamaru only whimpered._

_"Nobody couldn't even apologize to me" Kiba said._

**_(It's okay, Kiba. Someday, somebody will... why do you care anyway?)_**_" Akamaru asked with eager._

_"Because.." Kiba continued, "... My whole family... almost all people have apologized to them... but me?_

_Kiba said, "this is stupid!"_

* * *

He just heard an apology... it felt good... it felt good to him.. he felt mighty! 

"much better!" Kiba smirked.

"ack!" Reshi gasped for air, Kiba's been on top of her the whole time, he's thinking.. now she's gasping for air.

"AIR! -gasp AIR!- choke choke- I NEED-hack AIR-ck!" she managed to choke out.

"oh- sorry" he laughed nervously.

Reshi laid still at the soft grass as she breathe in and out.. when she's done, she sat up.

"Are you actually gonna kill me just because I called you something bad!" Reshi asked.

Kiba remained silent and just looked away.

"You know we DO need to go at Hokage-sama's office.." Kurenai sweatdropped.

"oh right.." Reshi replied with a sweatdrop behind her head.

And there they go.. they walked for the Hokage's office.. Kurenai leading, Kiba next, Hinata, then Shino, and...Reshi waaaaaay back!

She's not really excited or anything... she's just walking... slowlier than usual... Kiba got all suspicious, _how weird... _he thought, like he knew her that good! (**Kiba: **oi! are you underestimating my instincts..) apparently I do... (**Kiba: -**growl- ) I'm just kidding!

"Girl! Hurry up!" Kurenai called to Reshi... not really knowing what to call her.

"Kurenai-sensei! This is a thriiill!" Reshi sarcastically said while her eyes rolled.

Kiba laughed... in his head. He's starting to like this girl already.. it would be nice to p.ss her off.

In a few minutes, they reached Tsunade' office.. The Hokage's office, to be exact...

"Kurenai... You're late." Tsunade said with a hint of displeasure.

"Truly sorry, Hokage-sama." Kurenai apologized. It's not good to make the hokage mad... NOT good...

"Have a seat" she said, while her group followed her, well... except for Reshi.. heck she's WAAAAAAAAAAAAAY back, right?

"Today you'll meet three people.." Tsunade said with a happy smile, it's weird because Tsunade's not that happy a while ago.

"one has something sealed in her. One is rich, and her family is known. While one is irresponsible sometimes, yet rich!" Tsunade said with her eyes flaming at the end of that sentence..

"come in, Mitoshi and Tara."

Two girls came in.

One'swearing a pink tank top over it is a fish net, then a black jacket.She's wearing a pink skirt and pink pants underneath and over the pink pants is another fish net.She's wearing black 'not-so-high' heels with a pink outline and she got a hentai-aid head band wrapped around her right leg.Her eyes are chocolate colored, her hair is also brown and shoulder lenght, but she got this cool highlights at the front part of her hair. (I just got that from my other story, too bored to make another description..)

And another one's wearing a green full-lenght sleeve shirt, she got a sleeveless jacket, she's wearing her foreheead protector placed at her waist like a belt, she's wearing green pants with a flared end, and writing "Midori" which means Green.Her hair is straight and ends at her shoulders and it's so damn black.Her eyes are gray and a bit big.And she got this weird symbol at the back of her jacket, "Fallen Angels are not what you think they are."

The one with the cool highlights, "I'm Mitoshi... Kimora Mitoshi"

And the other with the green clothes, "I'm Midori Tara!" she said with a cheerful smile.

"where's she?" asked Tara to nobody in particular.

http/ Naruto, but the answer came in..

BANG! the door crashed wide open. "Yo!" she greeted.

It's RESHI!

"I told you to come here first.." Tsunade said with a glare.

"why would I follow if I can disobey it?" she teased while continuing to enter the office.

"You'll never change,will you?" Tsunade ask with a grin.

she grinned back, "of course I won't"

"just like her mother..." Tsunade muttered with a smile.

"This is the last girl... she can be very irresponsible sometimes.. but also very dependable." Tsunade announced.

"Reshi... Just Reshi.." she said while standing next to Tara.

"Hoshi Hare..." Tsunade announced for her. (Hare at 'a', is pronounced like in the word "car"... and 'e' is pronounced like in the word, "egg"

"hm." Reshi just replied.

"so... Mitoshi would be in Baki's group... which means with Gaara.. because that way she can kick Kankurou's butt.."Tsunade said, lowering the ending part.

"Tara would be inGai's group, because.." Tsunade just stared at Lee.. then grinned.

"And Reshi would be at Kurenai's group because..." Tsunade looked up from her papers and stared at Kiba, "..nevermind"

because if Tsunade make just a gesture, Kiba would rant again... so will Reshi..

"Why don't they just makea one group, they're three... all they will need is ateacher.." complained Kiba, receiving a death glare by Tsunade."Because I said so.."

Tsunade doesn't want her plan to foil. nah-ah.. she's planning to hook the three up.

"That's what I thought... but Tsunade-sama here is too evil" Reshi too complained.

"Because... because...you three are needed in each group.." Tsunade reasoned out..

"Mitoshi's tough and disciplinary skills. Tara's intelligence and great Taijutsu skills! And Reshi's..." Tsunade paused for a moment and started to think what is for Reshi.

"stubborness?" Reshi asked.

"stubbor-.. NO!" Tsunade said.. that was closed, "Reshi's **very **great disciplinary skills and leadership."

Reshi almost laughed, "liar" she muttered, and acquired an evil glare, that could melt a huge ice berg! (Put her to Titanic and there wouldn't be any problem in travelling)

But really it's true... especially the disciplinary skills...

"great! We need somebody like Reshi! Especially for their new mission.." Kurenai said.

"wait, wait, wait!" Reshi gestured, "their? me? especially? new mission?" Reshi's too confused to sort things out.

"Yes, a new mission! For The Day after tomorrow.." Kurenai said.

"What mission are we talking about this?.." asked Kiba.

"Before I continue..." Kurenai said, and put on earphones, "I won't be accompanying you..."

A vein popped at Reshi's and Kiba's foreheads.

"Your leader would be Reshi"

another vein!

"she would decide what to do at all times"

ANOTHER vein.. which means there are six, if Kiba and Reshi combined.

Kurenai hold on tight to her earphones, "... you have to detect a cat and take care of it for a month!..."

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!" screamed the two at the top of their lungs!

Behind the earphones, Kurenaistill could hear screams... the whole office shook.

After the screaming business,**"will you shut it up!"**

A unfamiliar voice came..

"It's Youth God!" Gai and Leesaid.

"It's Ramen God!" Narutosaid.

"No.. it's Fate!" Neji argued with them.

Ino's eyes shimmered, "maybe a beauty goddess wanting me to take her throne!"

"eww! bug off!" Sakura complained.

Shino glared at her.

"God?"Tara replied, confused.. whileher hands clasping tight like she's praying. "Forgive us, Lord! Did wedisturb you?"

"BigBrother? Is that you?" Reshi asked.

"AHA!" Tsunade said, "maybe it's the authoress!"

Everybody sweatdropped, some even fell at the floor, animestyle.

**"just ignore me.. I maybe justone of the extra people who butt in the story.." **

"okay..." they just replied.

"this is all the authoress fault! Now we don't know the next plot.."Tsunadecomplained. Well yeah, because this is the end of the chapter...

* * *

A/n:hehe.. sorry if it somehow took me a long time to update... I was kinda lazy... forgive me... Hope you Review... that would really make me inspired to work more...(" ,)Ciao! 


	3. Sacrifice

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto. I own the evil plots, in this story, but not Naruto! But even so, I have the honor of owning those evil plots! buwahahahahahahaha!

**

* * *

Some Couples at this Chapter:**

KibaOC- again.. how many times do I have to say it?

NaruHina- I like this... how 'bout you?

slight LeeOC- you should be knowing that by now.

slight NejiTen- THIS IS MY MOST FAVORITE COUPLE! Even better than KibaOC for me!...

**iA-yOh: **By the Way, please tell me if you want Temaru (b.k.a, ShikaTema) or ShikaIno. I'm stuck and I don't know what it would be better for you guys.. it's not about me! It's about you! So please vote... PLEASE! I noticed that there are many Hits, yet few reviewers... sigh... life is so tough..

**Gai as Host: Enjoy, Fellow Readers! Enjoy the Springtime of Youth!**

* * *

"this is so irritating!" Reshi said to Haru, "seriously!"

"**(Me get the point already! okay!)**" Haru barked with frustration slightly present. Reshi's been complaining about the mission that will take place tomorrow (it's yesterday when they talked to Tsunade). Now, Reshi's on her way to the training grounds... she's... surprising! just an hour and thirty minutes late! This is a record.. I mean, usually she's more late than that!

"**(Does Reshi have intention of hurrying up? Reshi, we very late!)**" Haru argued.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN LATE! WE'RE NEVER LATE!" Reshi argued harder to Haru. Haru whined in disagreement. Well.. Haru's right.

She slowly walked to the Training Grounds. Slowly, unexcitedly, casually, and BOREDLY! Then FINALLY she reached the Training Grounds, sadly she is now late for two hours because of her SLOOOOOW walking.

"WHERE WERE YOU!" Kurenai asked sternly.

"Don't worry, I didn't say anything to Team Seven.. particularly to Kakashi-nisan," Reshi teased, while walking passed the BLUSHING-MADLY-RED-LIKE-A-TOMATO KURENAI!

"Baka!" (if someone out there doesn't know this word, it's a cow... I mean, 'idiot'!) Kurenai called to Reshi, and Reshi just replied with a smirk. Oh how she LOVED smirking.

"Kurenai-sensei, we're running out of time for training, you know." Reshi said, stopping the arguement between her and Kurenai.

Kurenai calmed down, "Alright, Hinata, Shino, Kiba! You three go training"

"B-but h-how b-'bout.. " Hinata began to ask, but was answered before she can even finish her question.

"Reshi and I would spar," Kurenai said wile holding a kunai up, this would not be an easy fight. Reshi, when she fights, is like a differet person, because she fights when she needs to fight, and nobody can stop that.

Reshi sighed. This is gonna be troublesome for her. She closed her eyes, as if she's concentrating, seconds later, her eyes opened and it doesn't seem very friendly! It looks more sharper, and scary. (**iA-yOh: **okay people... back away slowly...)

Reshi got in fighting stance. "as you wish." she muttered, loud enough for Kurenai and the others to here.

Kurenai run towards her swiftly and at the end, she kicked her head (or cheek to be exact). She didn't move, her head just swung to the side because of the force caused by Kurenai.

They all waited eagerly to what Reshi's reactions would be. The three stopped training to watched the spar, and Kurenai's still in that position (when she kicked Reshi), waiting Reshi's actions.

Then, they saw her mouth open, they expect something scary like, "you hit me... you'll pay." or, "you'll never see the light of the sun again!". How did they know that she's not that exactly the same person when she fights? Well because they can also see Reshi's eyes. Showing determination and fortitude.

But what they expected was far from what she had just said, "ow" she said, with a hint of late reaction, as usual.

They all fell at the floor, animestyle. Yes, including Hinata. And if it's possible also the audience would fall ani-.. (audience falls animestyle!).. al- righty then...

Then, she took her foot and punched her stomach! She didn't let her punch bore, because that would REALLY hurt. Then when Kurenai's clutching her stomach, she kicked her back, and this is enough to make her slide back from Reshi.

Then, they all stared at Reshi, enthusiastic about what she'll say now. Hoping this would be a good one too.

"Sorry!" Reshi apologized with a hand behind her neck.

This time, because they're not too surprised, they just sweatdropped.

"Do you wanna stop now?" Reshi asked Kurenai. "No!" Kurenai said manifestly and rushed once again towards her, with a kunai she didn't used a while ago.

Reshi sighed as she also run towards Kurenai, holding a kunai in hand (hey! that rhymes!).

The three could only see shadows, and could only hear the kunais linking, then seperating.

"Wow! She's fast!" Kiba complimented. Akamaru and his other teammates were taken by this, because it's RARE to find Kiba complimenting... ESPECIALLY TO A GIRL!

Then, Reshi fell from space! She's still consious and brething heavilly, while staring at the skies.

Kurenai landed on the ground gracefully, but she's also breathing in and out, heavilly... but less than Reshi's breathing.

"You're good." Kurenai came her admiring comment. "Thanks" Reshi smiled while closing her eyes and continued to breathe in and out. Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale.

"OI! YOU THREE! What are doing standing and looking like morons! Go on! Train, Train, Train! Chop Chop!" Kurenai ordered.

"H-hai!" the three replied. I mean two, because Shino didn't answer.

"Reshi, you can do anything now." Kurenai declaired to Reshi.

"fine.." she responded with a mutter.

Reshi laid below the shade of a tree. Taking her place beside Haru, who's just resting serenely. "**(nya nya)**" Haru mocked.

"shut that **oral cavity** of yours or I'll slaughter you, like the way hell does it!" Reshi threatened, with her eyes closed and her two hands beneath her thick locks. (Hey! Just like Shikamaru's favorite position! (" ,)

"**(Reshi the Menace...)**" the dog taunted again. Seems like he wanna die early. "WHY YOU-.." Reshi said with an irritated face on.

She strangled Haru, knowing that he wouldn't die that easy. So meaning, this is a joke.

Haru barked in a laughing, apologetic tone.

Kurenai chuckled silently at the sight of Reshi and her loyal dog. Then, this chuckle turned to a LAUGH!

Kurenai fell at the floor and grasped her stomach, nope, it's not because of pain, but because of too much of amusement. She laughed histerically while rolling at the ground. Reshi stopped from practically killing her dog and stared wide-eyed to Kurenai, then let go of her dog. She crawled towards Kurenai with a long stick in hand, when she's about60 centimeters away from Kurenai, she poked her with the twig she's holding. The three stopped from their training and began to stare at Kurenai with weird looks on their faces.

Then, Kurenai began to calm down, feeling the awkward stares sticking to her. She wiped the tear from the side of her eyes, then returned to her cool stance.

"Gomen! Gomen! (Sorry! Sorry!) I was just thinking.." Kurenai said with a smile.

"thinking? thinking what?" Kiba asked, curiousity has overflamed him.

She glanced at Reshi, then Kiba. With a grin, "nothiiing" she exclaimed while slightly chuckling evilly.

"What! Come On, Tell us!" Reshi insisted while holding tight Kurenai's right leg. Kurenai tried to shake off Reshi but she just won't let go.

"TELL ME!" she pleaded.

Kurenai grinned even broader, "No! It's nothing!"

"PLEASE!" she begged.

"Noooo!.." she said while holding up an index finger and gesturing Reshi that she would not say it no matter what.

"I BESEECH YOU!" she screamed with a matching drama look.

"... okay then..." Kurenai gave up and settled down in a childish way.

"I was thinking... well first thing first, I saw Reshi and Haru's relationship. It seemed like they are somehow alike in some ways... and I was thinking.."

"yeah? yeah? yeah?" Reshi said in eager.

"I was thinking what it would be like when Haru is... Kiba." Kurenai said with her eyes closed.

Reshi's jaw opened and her eyes have this weird look (o.O)... "Kiba's a dog?" she asked with a confuse look.

"No! He's not a dog!" Kurenai said with a vein escaping from her forehead, "What I mean is, what if you two would have that same relationship?"

"You mean he's my slave?.. That would be good." Reshi hold her chin.

"Iie! (No!) What I mean is, you two teasing but still friends! You know, even though you two are kidding around and teasing each other, you two stil have a connection of no matter what, it's still okay regardless the irritating jokes! Wouldn't that be a good idea?" Kurenai explained.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" the two screamed as their respond.

"Hey, hey! Calm down! It was just my opinion to-.." Kurenai said with a halting position.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" the two screamed MORE.

"But.."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" it seemed like it's the end of the world for the two.

"okay okay! Forget what I said earlier." Kurenai said, then left, afterwards sulked.

Reshi smiled big, and Kiba scowled to Kurenai, even though she wasn't looking.

Hinata decided to start a conversation because she's getting uncomfortable by the silence that's occuring at them, "a-a-aren't yo-you t-thrilled a-about tomo-tomorrow?" unfortunately, she picked the WRONG choice from the "Conversation that can be discussed **list**".

Reshi and Kiba's eyes glowed with fire! But since it's Hinata nobody answered rudely.

"I g-guess n-n-not.." she answered her own question, "g-gomen, Re-Reshi-chan. K-Kiba-kun."

"aw, it's nothing!" Reshi quickly replied, not wanting Hinata to feel guilty.

"neh, want to go to Ichiraku later on?" Reshi asked to Hinata, knowing that Hinata wanted it there.

Hinata blushed madly knowing that she'll spot Naruto there, at that certain place. "h-hai (yes)" (I believe you know those simple japanese words...)

Reshi grinned, just her second day there and she's going on her favorite hobby already, matchmaking. (**iA-yOh: **I know guys, I know that it's similar with Hibana, but I just can't eject that Matchmaking thing! I really wanted to write that because it's fun writing those kind of things! you know... -evil grin-)

Kiba glared at Reshi. Kiba treats Hinata as her little sister, and he doesn't want Hinata to get hurt by some irresponsible brat! (**iA-yOh: **that's not my opinion to Naruto, okay? I don't hate Naruto! That "Irrsponsible Brat" is by Kiba, I mean!). Okay, Kiba's not really admitting that he LIKES Hinata **more **than a friend!

"I don't think that's a good idea, Hare." he still calls Reshi by her real name.

"psh! Having a bite to eat is not a good idea?" Reshi complained.

"It isn't... besides... Hizashi-sama might get worried!" Kiba tried to convince Reshi again.

Then, Reshi placed her right hand at her hip and then faced Kiba, "tell me something.. are you concerned? " Reshi asked while smirking... oh the smirk that could make people die because of scareness that somebody would know that he or she's hiding something! The smirk that's curious. A smirk that would not let any secret be present.

"I-.. I'm not concerned!"

"really? then what's that? ooh... I get it," she continued to smirk then she slowly said it to Kiba, "jealousy."

"I'm not jealous!" Kiba said while a tinge of pink crawled across his cheeks.

"Then, why guilty?" Reshi's mischief smirk is so working.

"I am not guilty!"

"tell me, do you like Hinata-chan?" the most dangerous question that Kiba's been avoiding to answer! Finally came, asked by the perfect person!

Kiba got all awkward and tried to walk away from the Training Grounds, but when he faced back, Reshi's already there... she's very fast, you know? but still, she has a weakness.

"Answer me!" Reshi said sternly.

Then, he could hear Reshi say between her gritted teeth, "say no... no.."

"No! She's just a friend!" Reshi smiled at Kiba's reply, and Kiba continued to walk away.

"Kurenai-sensei.. I'm sure we can go now!" Reshi reassured.

"of course," Kurenai said with a smile then disappeared in sight.

Hinata and Reshi went to Ichiraku but before that, "would you like to come with us, neh, Shino?"

Shino shook his head slowly, "I need to go."

"alright.. Bye then!"

"s-sayona-ra" (goodbye) Hinata farewelled.

Shino just nodded then disappeared.

"Let's go, neh, Hinata-chan?" Reshi said, reaching out a hand. Hinata first stared at it, because usually people will just walk, but she wanted to hold hands with her.

Hinata smiled shyly, then took the hand. Reshi laughed and pulled Hinata with her while slowly running, "Come on, Hinata-chan! You'll feel much better when you run! You'll feel free... there's not much of people, don't worry! When you bump to people, just remember the 'triple S'!" Reshi exclaimed.

"t-tri-ple s?" Hinata asked.

"Triple S! As in, 1.) Stop!; 2.) Smile VERY sweetly; 3.) and say Sorry! Get it?" Reshi explained for Hinata. Hinata nodded.

"Let's go!" she said, while running but still not letting go of Hinata's hand. It would be a shame to make her lost.

Reshi laughed as she run with Hinata. Hinata slowly smiled because of the sensation it gives. She feels... unbound!

She began to slowly giggle.

"That's good! You're laughing somehow!"

Hinata began to blush, but get over it and continued to laugh gently.

Sooner, they reached Ichiraku. There, Naruto's sitting at the third from the very corner. "Hey, Naruto-san!" Reshi knows everybody now.. she'd spent the whole day yesterday meeting with new friends.

"Reshi-san! What's up?" greeted Naruto. Reshi rushed at the very corner, so Hinata doesn't have a choice but sit between her and Naruto.

"Neh, Hinata-chan.. come on! Sit, sit!" Reshi invited. Hinata nodded and slowly walked towards the stool. She sat silently and uncomfortably.

"Hinata-chan, enjoy it here! Nobody wants you to be uncomfortable," Reshi said.

"What's the order, Reshi-ne-san?" asked Ayame. Yesterday she made friends with EVERYONE!... almost.

"neh, Chicken Ramen for me, Ayame-ne-san!" Reshi said cheerfuly.. and a hint of Reshi's personality, juvenile.

"I-I'll h-have a-a B-beef Ra-ramen, p-please."

"Coming right up, Hinata-chan!" Ayame noted her order.

"Ayame-ne-san. I'll just have a small cup, neh," Reshi said.

"Naze?(Why?) In a hurry, Reshi-ne-san?" Ayame questioned, a little bit worried.

"Neh, I have to deal with a business. Sorry." Reshi apologized. The first thing she's gonna deal with is... Hinata and Naruto's privacy. Two, questioning Kiba. And three, take Haru to a forest very full of memories.

"okay then," Ayame said.

"anou, (it's like uhm, or aah.. or anything you like to say if you're nervous) w-wh-where a-are you g-going, Re-Reshi-chan?" Hinata stammered.

"Somewhere I need to." Reshi answered.

"eh, just say one reason!" Naruto tried Reshi to spill the secret out!

"okay, to leave you two in privac-.." but before she can continue she slapped her forehead, good thing Naruto didn't get it.

"what?" Naruto asked. Hinata's blushing like a VEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRY **ripe **cherry.

"nothing.." by this time she got her ramen... Hinata's and Naruto's still cooking, because Reshi's ramen is just a small one. Reshi slurped silently the Ramen as it slid into her mouth, Naruto asked. "No really, what did you say a while ago?"

"nothing," Reshi said, almost done with her food..

"No, really say it to us.." Naruto asked once again.

Then, Reshi placed the bowl at the counter (which is also the table). "bye!" she said while raising a hand, mentioning goodbye.. and not looking back to them.

Much unknown to Reshi, Naruto DIDunderstand it.

_Sometimes Reshi-san can be very weird! I mean, why would she leave me and Hinata in privacy, while there's nothing to be private about... _Naruto thought, _NYAH! WHAT IF SHE KNOWS THAT I **LIKE **HINATA!_

He didn't know that while he's thinking, his face is panicking, thinking what would happen if Reshi DOES know that he likes Hinata.

"anou, i-is the-there s-some-thing wro-wro-wrong, N-Naruto-ku-kun?" Hinata asked, kinda getting worried.

"uh, no, Hinata-chan! None at all!" he decided to leave that thought and visit it later on.

* * *

Meanwhile... with Reshi...

_hmm... maybe the two is getting along well, now to deal with Kiba... I wonder what's going on_...Reshi thought while walking,she's hands are behind her neck while she's walking.

After a few minutes of walking, Reshi found Kiba belowa treewhile patting Akamaru's head.

She walked closer to him, "ei." she greeted.

"hm."he replied.

"I know you like Hinata-chan." she said, hastilly. She's kinda always in hurry.

"I-.. I do." he admitted.

Reshi smiled gently, "if you really like her, you'd let her go." she said.

This is Kiba's fear! Letting go of something, of **someone, **he really likes.

"admit it! You **know **she **likes **Naruto-san!"

Another one of Kiba's fear is admitting the one he likes is liking somebody else.

"Kiba-san... I know it's not easy to let go of someone you-.." but before she can finish her sentence,

"NO! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! NOBODY WOULD EVER ACKNOWLEDGE ME!" Reshi was a bit startled at this respond. But she just replied a small frown.

"How disappointing," she answered, "who'd have thought, the great Inuzuka is afraid to sacrifice."

She sat and stroke Haru's soft fur. "You know... that's also myreply when somebody asked metosurrender someone that Icare about."

"who?" Kiba asked eagerly.

"...My father..." Reshi replied, with depression. But soon, she flashed a fake smile.

Kiba was sorta troubled by this.

"I wouldbe convinceif you tell me the whole story," Kiba stated.

Flashback of Reshi... (of course while her flashback begins, she's also saying this to Kiba)

_"NO, I WON'T!" Reshi shouted to an old man with complete formal suit._

_"Ms. Hoshi Hare, it would be better if-.."_

_"NO! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! NOBODY WOULD EVER ACKNOWLEDGE ME!" Reshi said, as tears formed at the sides of her eyes, yet she didn't let those tears fall._

_"I'm sorry, Ms. Hoshi Hare. But, even your father wants this." the old man said._

_"he... he does?" she asked, not believing what she just heard._

_"Yes. Ma'am. He said he would like to depart from here... and leave you behindbecause ofthis mission."_

_"b-but.. THIS MISSION YOU'RE SAYING IS NOT OFFICIAL! THIS MISSION WOULD CAUSE HIS **LIFE**! DO YOU UNDERSTAND THAT!" she retorted._

_"If I were you, I would let what my father likes." the old man said, serious._

_After a few minutes, "if this would make him happy..." Reshi continued, "... I accept the responsibility of taking care what he left and gave to me." she replied withthe thought of.. 'I will respect my father's decision.'_

_The old man bowed to Reshi, "thank you, Ma'am."_

_Before the man left, "Ms. Hoshi Hare... I'm suprised with your decision, regardless, that your mother died yesterday because of a mission... I'm sure you'll handle all what's left for you well."_

_She smiled gently, "thank you, sir. Thank youfor the compliment."_

_"you're worth it.." he replied, and left Reshi._

End of Flashback, as well as Reshi's story...

"now, are you aware of what I'm trying to say?" Reshi asked, "you understand... that situation is same as yours. It would be better if you let go of Hinata-chan... That would make her really in high spirits."

Kiba was a bit disheartend (is the word right?), it's true. Reshi made the right choice, even though it was a difficult to pick the correct choice... even though her mother died because of a mission... even thoughshe know herfather would die...

"Think about it, Kiba-san. This is Hinata-chan's happiness we're talking about. Make the right decision as I did!"

With it, Reshi left.

"What do you think, Akamaru?" he asked.

"**(I'm sorry, Kiba. But.. I think she's right.)**" Akamaru replied.

"Hoshi Hare... The Responsible yet Dependable Gal." Kiba said. Recalling Reshi's reputation.

"**(Don't tell me you're starting to...)**" Akamaru barked, then placed a paw at his small eyes.

Flashback of Akamaru...

_'it's the first time, Kiba met his groupmates.' Akamaru thought while resting at Kiba's lap. Kiba's beneath a tree's shade._

_"Hyuuga Hinata... The Hyuuga Heirress." Kiba said._

_"**(you're starting tolike her don't you?)**" Akamaru asked._

_"... it's none of your business!..." Kiba retorder selfishly._

_Akamaru already know what this means, this means yes!_

End of Akamaru's Flashback..

* * *

Let's go at Gai's Team... Shall we?

"aah, Welcome to our Team, Tara! It's an honor of having you here." Gai greeted.

"Me too, Gai-sensei!" Tara, the new student, replied.

"Is she strong?" Tenten and Neji asked each other. They didn't know they would ask each other the same question, so Tenten slightly blushed... I mean, REALLY slight. It's not that easy to see... but Tara can see darn well, she saw that crimson at her cheeks. "how cute" she muttered. Lee noticed that she muttered something,

"what did you say?" Lee asked.

"oh... nothing... none at all." Tara smiled. Lee smiled back... Then again,Gai detected Lee and Tara's sudden smiling at each other since yesterday. He grinned at the thought of getting the twotogether. Things are getting weirder and weirder...because.. if you add Gai, Lee... then Tara... that would be really wacky!

* * *

A/n: Ei! Sorryifthe NejiTenis not that present, it's just because the chapter'salreadylong for me. So, some of you might be bored to read a VERY long chapter (that's me, yet I don't like very short though..) Next Chapter would have more couples though... Please Review if you want! Flames, Suggestions, Comments, especially GOOD reviews are welcome! Very WELCOME! 


	4. Deceiving Kitty!

**A/n: Hey! We left off the last chapter, "Sacrifice". Now, this chapter called, "Deceiving Kitty!" is another chapter…Though, less romance.I hope you enjoy this chapter! Even though it's just a random thing…**

**Possible Couples in this Chapter:**

Slight KibaOC- sigh…

Slight GaaraOC- YEAH! MITOSHI ROWKS! MITOSHI ROWKS!

Slight LeeOC- ...nyah?...

Slight NejiTen- bwahahahahaha!

**Yondaime as Ghost, I mean Host: **Enjoy the story! But I sure hope, **I** would be included! And By the Way, iA-yOh wanted to say that she's sorry because it took her so long to update.

* * *

It was a fine day here in Konoha, now it's about three o' clock, and Reshi just got to training grounds, when she's supposed to get there eleven o' clock sharp… well anyway, let's not go to that part, so it's a fine day in Konoha, until… 

"Aaaaaah! AN ECLIPSE" a random, and worthless (not anything special) lady shrieked. Oh No! All of a sudden, the Naruto world, I mean, the whole Konoha is being covered with black shadows! (Of Course, Are there pink shadows?)

"What's happening? All of a sudden, the sun is covered with a black sheet?" Naruto asked, panicking to be exact.

"It's called an eclipse, Naruto," Sakura clarified.

"No, It's not an eclipse! If it **is **an eclipse then that shadows heading to us won't be doing so!" Naruto complained, arguing that it's not an eclipse.

"Err, you mean those shadows, that makes people sleep whoever it passes by?" Sakura asked, quite panicking about the thought.

"Oh No," Naruto exclaimed.

"RUN!" Kakashi ordered, and there they go! Running away from the shadows!

Then all of a sudden, when Team 7 got in the training grounds of **Kurenai**'s team, the shadows stopped, who the heck knows those shadows anyway?

"What the heck is wrong with you guys?" Kiba asked.

"Oh, nothing! It's just because there's an Eclipse! And Shadows that make people sleep!" Naruto go to pieces (that's just an expression, okay?)

"Huh?" Reshi asked, at the same time just lying peacefully at the ground.

"Oh, so you don't know the advertisement yet?" Kakashi asked.

"What Advertisement?" Kurenai answered Kakashi's question with a question.

"I guess that means no," Kakashi persisted, "you see, there's this poster, I saw on my way, it says that a team of ninjas should act like there's an Eclipse and all those random things. At the end of the day, Hokage-sama would announce the greatest acting team!"

"Neh, what's the catch?" Reshi questioned.

"Well… A trip with the great Sannin, Jiraiya at the hot springs," at this point Kakashi's grinning wildly.

"A WHOLE DAY EAT-ALL-YOU-CAN AT ICHIRAKU!"

"A tour at the greatest LOVE MOUNTAIN!" Sakura cried out, glancing Sasuke by the sides of her eyes. Though, she could've sworn she caught a glimpse of Sasukestaring at her.

"A chance to meet the greatest ninja of your choice," Sasuke said, secretly wishing to win this contest because of that!.. And not only that, but he just doesn't want to admit, that he wants to be with _Sakura _at the _Love Mountain_. Bwa- ha- ha- ha- ha!

"Neh, sounds motivating!" Reshi stated.

"It is!" Kakashi grinned for the second time.

"So, up on it?" Sakura asked, eagerly, she has to admit, she likes Kiba and Reshi to get well together, and well everybody does! They all think Kiba and Reshi would be a great couple!

"I don't think so," Reshi replied, "neh, I would rather appreciate to achieve anything by myself!"

"Besides," Reshi prolonged, "I would preferably hang around than act like there's a hurricane-.."

"Eclipse," Naruto corrected.

"Eclipse. And anyway, I'm not good in acting! So I won't act like there's a… umm.."

"Eclipse," Naruto reminded.

"Right, an eclipse!"

"Well, we better act again," Kakashi beamed, "HEY, LADY! Scream again for us, will 'ya?"

"Aww, we've been doing these for hours! Can't you just hire another woman to scream, my throat already hurts!" the random lady complained

"SHUT UP, or I wont give you back your precious doggy!" Kakashi threatened.

"Okay fine! Just don't hurt my doggy!"

"We won't! We won't!" Kakashi reassure

"Hey! That's a good spot to act, come on worthless lady…" Kakashi said, acting like a director.

"Sometimes Kakashi-nisan can be so scary, neh?" Reshi asked.

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Okay, you brats," Baki (if somebody out there doesn't know this meany, he's the teacher of Gaara's team!) called.

"Here's your new teammate, meet, Mitoshi rowks, I mean, Kimora Mitoshi," Baki announced.

"Hey!" Temari greeted. It's quite dark in this room

Kankurou was left speechless with drool coming out of his hanging jaw. Uttering something like, "tre-trea-trea- sure?"

And Gaara's sitting at a corner.

"That's Temari over there," Baki pointed Temari, who's at this point waving at this new girl. She's thrilled because from now on, there would be a girl at this group. Though, what she wants from our Mitoshi is the great disciplinary skills. This would be good, by the fact that Gaara keeps sneaking out of their house just to _entertain _himself by killing those poor animals at the forest. (No wonder there's a foul smell at the woods, and Gaara keeps feeding his siblings some exotic dishes!)

"That guy that looks like a drug addict is Kankurou," Baki pointed to Kankurou.

"Hey!" Kankurou retorted.

"And that kid over there is Gaara, keep an eye on that ugly kid," Baki whispered the last part. And just then, sand covered his whole body, and lucky for him the sand just threw him out of the window.

"…" Mitoshi's reaction was nothing at all, not surprised at Baki being thrown out of the window, not surprised by the fact that her new teammates are a bunch of weirdoes, and not surprised by the fact that, wait, what the heck! HEY GAARA I WAS JUST KIDDING! AAAUUUGH! YOU'RE NOT A WEIRDO! Aaaagh! SPARE ME! I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY…………………………….. Wow, gee thanks for paying me heed.

* * *

Err, sorry dear readers. Sorry for the interruption!

"Umm, Aren't you gonna say anything?" Kankurou asked.

"Is there anything to say?" Mitoshi asked, kinda creepy.

"… Never mind…" Kankurou replied, terrified, who knows she might be just like Gaara! Besides, she's known for kicking as.es…

So let's leave those, you won't like the actuality that first day of meeting of Mitoshi and the team… and she's already training with them.. TRAINING like there's no tomorrow!

* * *

Back to Konoha…

"Neh, I was thinking, Kurenai-sensei," Reshi verbalized, "you know the mission later on, at five o' clock?" (Instead of early morning, Tsunade changed it to afternoon, that way… that way… that way… nothing she just wants it that way.)

"What about it?" Kurenai asked.

"Why a cat?"

"Because that's just the way it is," Kurenai answered.

Reshi let out an irritated sigh.

"Of all the miserable luck," she grumbled.

* * *

Later…

"Good luck in your mission!" Kurenai beckoned a goodbye for them.

And the four went in the woodlands.

"Okay, we all split up," Reshi ordered.

"Why?" Kiba interrogated

"Neh, because it would be a good way of treating time!" Reshi explained.

"Who are you?" Kiba asked.

"Reshi!"

"No, I mean, who are you to command us?" Kiba asked once again.

"I'm the leader here, remember?" Reshi invigorate Kiba's memory.

"Whatever," Kiba replied. Clandestinely liking the fight. Just like what Reshi's feeling now. She like fights, I mean the fights that she and Haru always have. Fights of friendship. You'll know it when you experienced having a friend, which always argued with you, yet you two are still friends. Somehow like Shikamaru and Ino!

And they split up.

Hinata's using her Byakugan. Shino's getting information from bugs at trees. Kiba's using his sense of smelling. Reshi's using her great sense of feeling.

Soon, Hinata found the cute, little kitty.

"Neh, great work, Hinata-chan! You're the best!" Reshi gave a flattering remark. And an encouraging smile, which really works!

Reshi carried the cat, "I still can't believe we're gonna take care of this at for a week!"

"A-a-a m-month," Hinata corrected, just like what Naruto does with the Eclipse thing… -evil grin-

"Right, a month."

Reshi caressed the cat's ears, but because the cat's enjoying the caressing thing, it got so pleasured it bit Reshi's hand.

"…" here goes Reshi's late reaction, "OWWW! IT'S BITING ME! IT'S GONNA CUT MY HAND OFF!"

Kiba laughed in enjoyment.

"Why don't you touch it?" Reshi dared.

"Fine," Kiba took the dare.

The cat purred at Kiba's arm, "haha! See, it likes me!"

Just then, it scratched Kiba's face

"HEY!"

Reshi laughed hysterically. "Yeah! It **did **like you!"

Hinata can't help it but giggle silently by the sight. Even Shino grinned at the view.

In a while they got back at their village.

Night has already exceeded from day.

"Whoa! First, who would take this cat home?" Reshi asked her teammates.

"Hmm, how 'bout if we share. So we're four.. And there are seven days in a week," Reshi proclaimed.

"Okay, who want to take the one day in a week?" Reshi asked, giving everybody a glare, because **she **wants this responsibility.

"Y-y-you c-can t-t-take I-I-it, R-Reshi-chan," Hinata said.

"Gee, thanks, Hinata-chan! You're a great friend!" Reshi tributed again.

"Okay, My day would be Wednesday. Hinata-chan's days are Sunday, and Tuesday. Shino-san's would be Monday and Friday. And Kiba would take the days of Saturdays and Thursdays!" Reshi publicized.

"I guess that takes care of it!" Reshi finished the meeting. Here Hinata-chan, you get this cat, it's Sunday!"

"Y-y-you c-can d-depend o-on I-I-it, R-r-Reshi-chan!"

"I know I can, Hinata-chan!" Reshi smiled.

"Well, Goodnight, Hinata-chan. Goodnight, Shino-san! Night, Kiba!"

"N-N-Night, R-R-Reshi-chan!" Hinata said.

"… Night, Reshi…"

"Goodnight, Hare."

* * *

Earlier that day…

"And the winner of the trip with Jiraiya at the hot springs. The whole day eat-all-you can at Ichiraku. The trip at the Greatest Love Mountain. The chance of meeting the greatest ninja of your own choice… and the team that gets these fabulous rewards would be… Team……"

Kakashi's team is so eager; they can die with so much tensed feeling. Well, except for Sasuke because he's too "cool" for that.

"Team Gai!"

"WOO HOO!" Gai cheered.

"How did I get to this mess?" Neji and Tenten muttered at the same time. Yet, I, the author,_know _that Neji and Tenten **likes **these prices. Especially the... _you knoooow_...

"YAY! WE WON!" Tara cheered.

"YEAH! AND THAT'S BECAUSE YOU'RE A GREAT ACTRESS," Lee spoke.

"NO! You are!" Tara replied back.

"NO! YOU ARE!" Lee argued.

And they continue arguing who's the better, the other or the other. It's odd in how they fight, between who's better, and they are at the opposite side. Maybe that's a hint of attraction.

"NOOOO! ALL MY WORKS, AND STRUGGLE TO GET THE PRICE! NOOO! THIS IS UNFAIR!" Kakashi protested.

"Oh Come On, Kakashi. You could be with Jiraiya anytime if you just ask him, besides he said he wanted to find a new companion… Maybe you're the one he's trying to find!" Tsunade said, just to shut Kakashi up.

"Really! Well… Goodbye, students! We're dismissed! Besides I need to do something, Tata!" Kakashi merrily skipped towards Jiraiya's normal spot, at the rivers, with binoculars.

"Well, we lost. Now what?" Naruto asked.

End of Chapter

* * *

**A/n: Well, how do you like it? Sorry if it's not that good. Or not much romance… but I just can't squeeze some mushy things in this Chapter, so anyway! Goodbyes! Flames, Suggestions, Comments, and encouraging reviews are gladly welcomed!**


	5. It's ironic

**A/n: Last time, Team 7 lost the contest anyway, regardless all their efforts. Well, anyways, never mind about that, this chapter would have more Romance, probably even a little drama. This would be hard to write, because of the possibility of the… "The Drama!" Well anyway, this chapter would be… "It's ironic"**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto, if I do… I would probably wake up anyway.

**Possible Couples in this Chapter:**

KibaOC- yup!

Slight NejiTen- bwahahahaha!

**Naruto as Host: **Do I get paid here? If so, can you make it free lunch?… Well anyway, Please Enjoy the story, and _blah blah blah!_

* * *

It's the first day of the taking care of the cat. And it's Sunday, which means Hinata's taking her turn of taking care of the cat. At the Training Grounds…

"So, aren't you just thrilled to take care of a cute kitty?" Kurenai said, encouraging them to do the work.

"Chill," Kiba replied with sarcasm.

"… Don't mind that angry meanie, you cute little kitty. Daddy Kiba's just so harsh!" Kurenai said, while scratching the cat's ears.

"What do you mean 'Daddy'?"

"Never mind, Kiba," Kurenai stopped the conversation, and decided to start a new one. Since, if **they **continue to argue, it won't be very pleasant.

"By the way, where's Reshi?"

"Late… As usual," Kiba answered, and who needs to ask that anyway, Reshi's always late. (**Reshi: **BUT I'M NEVER LATE!; **iA-yOh**: rriight…)

"Right, sorry, I forgot,"

"What do you mean forgot?" Kiba asked, it's not like somebody to not recall something that just occured yesterday, and any other day.

"Never mind,"

"She should be here, probably about after two hours or so," Kiba bolstered.

It's just a few days, and it seems like Kiba already knows her that well. It's cool isn't it? Yeah, I know!… Okay, I'm getting weirder by the minute.

* * *

An hour later…

"Hallelujah!" Kiba mocked.

"Shut Up, Kiba," Reshi paused Kiba up.

"Nyu nyup, nyiba!" Kiba taunted. Yup, he really wanted to die early.

"Kiba," Reshi's starting to twitch, and a vein just popped out of her forehead.

"Shut up!" Reshi said, more threatening than before. Her eyes, got sharper, and her glare could melt somebody if possible!

"Okay, okay. Hey, I'm just kidding anyway," Kiba spoke, "sorry."

"Apology accepted," Reshi smiled.

"We would train for probably just three hours," Kurenai explained, "because…"

But even before she could finish, "why?" Reshi asked,

"Let me finish first," Kurenai said between her gritted teeth.

"Then finish it already!" Reshi replied, with a turned off face on.

"Because you three would be taking care of that cat the whole day… in. one. Roof," Kurenai grinned, this won't be good news for Reshi.

Reshi laughed hysterically, "what a joke!"

"I'm not kidding, Reshi," Kurenai wrathfully pronounced.

"You mean…"

"Oh yes, I do," Kurenai grinned, same grin when Kakashi's thinking of something wicked.

After about… a minute, Reshi screamed at the top of her lungs!

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, AT _ONE_ ROOF!" Reshi shrieked.

"I rented an apartment," Kurenai smirked, "and it's gonna be you three who will be staying there if you happen to take care of that cat!"

"NO!" Reshi replied, furiously with an angry look!

"Oh yes. You will. If not, I'll report you immediately to Hokage-sama, and I'm sure she'll had a fit with this situation!" Kurenai threatened, winning a point fro Reshi.

"WHA-…" but before Reshi can continue, Hinata cut her off, POLITELY,

"R-R-Reshi-c-chan, I-it w-w-would b-be bet-ter if w-we a-agree on it," Hinata explained.

"Well… Fine! For Hinata-chan, I would!" Reshi agreed, and decided to not argue any further.

* * *

After Three Hours... 

"Is it me, or it's just because I have the feeling we're lost!" Reshi proclaimed.

"We **are **lost!" Kiba answered.

"Damn, I hate this."

"D-d-Don't w-w-wor-ry R-Reshi-chan! W-We'll soon get t-there," Hinata reassured, she smiled timidly, activating her Byakugan.

"I know I can depend on you, Hinata-chan!" Reshi beamed, but then, "but I think I should handle it, you'll need your energy later on!"

"B-but,"

"No, no, Hinata-chan! Trust me, I'll do it!" Reshi reinforced.

"O-okay," Hinata answered. The two have been very closed friends, why? Because they seem to have a relationship like what Haru and Reshi has! (**Reshi: **Slavery?) NO!

And she disappeared, then in five seconds reappeared.

"Neh, does it have a red, green, blue, black, brown, or olive roof?"

"I-I-it h-has a r-red r-roof," Hinata answered.

"Does it have three stories or only two levels or just one deck?"

"O-one d-deck," Hinata answered once more.

Reshi asked quickly, "Does it have four trees, three, two, one, or just no trees at the yard?"

"T-two t-t-trees," Hinata replied.

"What store is in front of it? A Candy store, a barbeque store, or a chocolate store?"

"A Choco-late s-store."

"It's five blocks away from here. Straight ahead, turn right, then left, straight, right, right, and left again." Reshi explained.

"That's right, left, zigzag, diagonal, trapezoid, eclipse, then straight. And five miles away," Kiba repeated, not exactly getting it, and with sarcasm.

"NO! You got it all wrong, you should do it backwards. Straight, eclipse, trapezoid, diagonal, zigzag, left, then right!" Reshi sarcastically said.

"Enough, and let's get it over with." Shino spoke.

They kept silent for a few minutes... and Reshi's late reaction emerged, "nice!"

"Come on," Shino ordered… because he's cool. (**Random Audience: **Then, I'm hot.)

Shut up!

They walked and walked, Shino leading, came Hinata, then Kiba, and way back, Reshi.

"Neh, left!" Reshi called out while walking. And Shino turned left, Hinata followed and so on and so forth.

And sooner or later they **finally **reached they're apartment, where they would take care of the cat for they're free time, with the reason just because it's supposed to be a group work.

"Red roof, one deck, two trees," Reshi checked, then pointed at the store at their back, "chocolate store!"

"S-s-s h-here w-we a-a-are," Hinata said, "s-shall w-we go I-in?"

"Munch, sure," responded Reshi with a chocolate bar in hand, seems like she got a quick visit at the chocolate shop.

And they get in.

When they got in

"Wow!" Kiba admired.

"G-great!"

"…"

After a few seconds, probably thirty, "neh, cool!" Reshi reacted. Late… She's always late. (**Reshi: **But I'm ne-…) Pish Posh!

There are four rooms.

The Kitchen.

The Living Room.

The Bedroom.

The Dining Room.

And there's a small hot spring at the back, with a tree with no leaves (It's a Cherry Blossom). It's a perfect place to relax.

They got in the bedroom, "there's a small bed that only one person could fit." Kiba said.

"Neh, you can use it, Hinata-chan," Reshi smiled, "yet, it's no need because we won't be staying overnight."

Just then,

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

The phone rang, but "There's nobody here at the moment, please leave a message after the beep. _Beep_."

"Hey, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, and Reshi. How're you guys? Well, I just want to tell you guys that you would all stay there overnight! Reshi, I locked your messy apartment. Kiba, you too. Shino, yeah, also you. And Hinata, sorry, but I informed Hizashi-sama about it and he agreed. So, uhh, yeah, you'll be staying there overnight. I packed your clothes there, it's at the backyard And no, you can't sneak out because I applied a jutsu at that apartment _nyah nyah_!… you'll stay there for probably two weeks! And… And… That's house is locked, and voice activated. So if I say the magic word… -evil laugh insert here-… cough cough, anyway, I hope you like your clothes! This would be just like Big Brother, only cooler!" _Beep._

"Neh," Reshi contradict, "crud."

"Well, look at the bright side, we have Hinata for us to cook!" Kiba grinned, he knows Hinata's a great cook.

"Yay!" Reshi cheered, "now, I can taste great, great, great food! Neh, how 'bout if you cook now, Hinata-chan?… Or are you too tired?"

"N-no, R-Reshi-chan! I-I would be g-glad t-to cook for y-you!"

"Oi, oi! Include as there would 'ya?" Kiba called out from the Living Room, he and Shino are watching.

"So, can I leave now, Hinata-chan? Or would you want me to accompany you?" Reshi asked.

"N-no, it's o-okay, R-Reshi-chan."

Reshi smiled back in reply.

A few seconds after Reshi left.

"Anime! Hey! Let's watch that! Turn the channel! Musumet is on!"

"Action! Here, let's watch MIB"

"How 'bout Discovery Channel?"

"Anime! Oh wait! Turn the channel back, I think Detective Conan is on"

"Hey look, Hellboy!"

"I already watched that! Turn it to Detective Conan, come on!"

"How 'bout this? Fantastic Four."

"I already watched that! It's about three guys, and a gal! Oh wait, I know Full Metal Alchemist is on stars now! Turn the channel three times back!"

"Action!"

"Anime!"

"Action!"

"Anime!"

"Action!"

"Discovery Channel"

"Anime!"

"Action!"

"Animeeeeeeee!"

"Aaaaaaactiooonnn!"

"Switch the channel to channel one hundred one!" (There's no such thing!) Hinata called out from the kitchen, at the moment mixing something.

And so they did.

"What's this? Hey Anime!"

"A cool anime! Look, it's action!"

"Hey, Kiba! There's a guy just like you! That one with the dog that looks like Akamaru!"

"**(That means the dog is cute!)**" Akamaru barked, grinning.

"And there's a guy that looks like Naruto-san! Beating the one that looks like you!" Reshi said.

Then, you can hear Reshi's laugh, "WHAT A RIOT! That guy that looks like Naruto-san released bad gas! That guy that looks like Kiba lost!"

"_Naruto Wins!"_

"What the-… It even has the same name as Naruto-san's!" Reshi raised a brow.

A few more watching and watching…

_"Neji VS Hinata" _

_Girl that looks like Hinata: -shivering-_  
_Guy that looks like Neji: …  
__Girl (H): N-Neji-nisan  
__Guy that looks like Naruto (Na): Neji and Hinata are siblings?  
__Guy that looks like Kakashi (Ka): Cousins. They're cousins.  
__Guy (Na): oh._

"Aww, the girl that looks like Hinata-chan lost. Neh, what a shame," Reshi got disappointed.

_Guy (Na): You haven't even thought about your own cousin! I will teach you a lesson, this is for Hinata!_

_Guy (Ne): Being a ninja, you got to fight if you want to live._

"I bet that guy that looks like Naruto-san would teach that guy that looks like Neji-san, neh!" Reshi predicted, not knowing what she's watching.

"Neh, there's a guy that looks like Sasuke-san, Sakura-chan, Ayame-ne-san, Ino-chan, Shika-san, Chouji-san, and others too."

"F-Food's R-r-ready," Hinata announced from the kitchen.

"Whee!" Reshi cheered with her hands at the air, suddenly feeling all famished.

She zoomed at the dining room in a split second! A fork and a spoon hand in hand, "Whee! Whee! Whee!" she repeated all over again, which makes Hinata joie de vivre!

And guess what happens next…

"I don't know you eat so much, Hare," Kiba said, staring at the eating Reshi.

"Well, not really," Reshi said between bites, "neh, I haven't eaten since yesterday."

"**What!**" Kiba said, surprised about what Reshi had said.

"Well, yeah, I haven't eaten since yesterday, oh wait I did!" Reshi recalled. This calmed Kiba and the others down. Who would have thought that a hyper gal would be so darn hectic yet she hasn't eaten for a day or two!

" I ate a small cup at Ichiraku yesterday with Hinata-chan!" Reshi said. Kiba fell at the ground _anime style_.

"HARE, A SMALL CUP OF RAMEN WON'T FILL A HYPER GAL FOR TWO DAYS!" Kiba yelled.

"I just don't have time that's all," Reshi explained.

"DON'T HAVE TIME FOR **EATING**! ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND! WHAT WERE YOU DOING THE WHOLE TIME!" Kiba asked.

"It's a secret," Reshi grinned, with a look of wickedness at her eyes.

"**(Fighting for the people who needs help)**" Haru barked.

"Shut that jaws of yours it's too big. It's too annoying," Reshi glared at Haru for being too blabbermouth.

"So it's true? It's true that you _rescue _people who needs it," Kiba asked.

Reshi laughed nervously, "o-of course not!"

"You're not a good **liar**, liar," Kiba smirked.

"… Yeah, maybe I'm not good! You'll know that because you're a phony!" Reshi mocked.

Kiba began to twitch. He's convulsing, he's trembling, he's jerking, not of fear, not of terror, not of dread… but because of nuisance.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLIN' PHONY!" Kiba yelled.

"YOU ARE, DUMMY!" Reshi retorted.

Between their fight,

_Ring! Ring! Ring! _

"I-I'll g-get I-it!" Hinata said.

"H-hello?"

"_Hello, Hinata!"_

"Ku-Kurenai-s-sensei!"

"_I can hear those two fighting again"_

"anou, y-yeah… t-they…"

"_Never mind, Hinata. Now, it's almost dawn!"_

"I-I c-can see t-that"

"_So, uhh, can you tell Reshi that I saw about forty kids at the front of her apartment?_

"W-what's f-forty k-kids d-d-doing at t-the front o-of her apart-m-ment?"

"_I don't know, but what I know is they keep on saying 'Reshi-chan, I need help'… Kinda weird because they look like they've been bullied or something.._

"Ku-Kurenai-s-sensei, I think I-I k-know…"

* * *

Back to the two… 

"A MOUSE IS INSIDE THE HOUSE! THE RAT IS OUTSIDE!"

"BUT WHAT IF THE MOUSE GOES OUTSIDE THE HOUSE, THEN IT MEANS IT'S A MOUSE OUTSIDE!"

"IT'S A RAT, FOOL!"

"IT **IS**!"

_I don't get this two… first it was because of lying, how'd it get to mouse and rats? _Shino thought, not getting what the two is trying to say.

"R-Reshi-chan," Hinata interrupted.

"Yyyyeessss, Hinata-chan?" Reshi replied sweetly.

"Y-you h-help c-children d-do y-y-you?"

"W-what do you mean, Hinata-chaaan?" Reshi asked, kind of edgy.

Hinata sighed, "Kurenai-sensei c-called. S-S-She s-said she found a-about f-f-forty c-children at y-your y-yard."

Reshi's eyes amplified.

"I need to go home, **now**," Reshi said, her hands slightly shaking, "something's gone terribly wrong!"

"I-it's o-o-okay, R-R-Reshi-cha-chan. Ku-Kurenai-sen-sei t-took g-good c-care of them."

Reshi calmed down, and just went directly to the T.V after eating, "great food, Hinata-chan!"

* * *

That night, 

"Nooo!" Reshi screamed. Seeing the clothes Kurenai packed.

For Hinata, it's fine. But for Reshi... it isn't!

But she has no choice, she has to wear that silk night gown.

"Darn it," she muttered.

* * *

Later on... 

"Goodnight, Hinata-chaaaaan!" Reshi said.

"N-night, R-R-Reshi-cha-chan."

Problem is, the room's too small. Shino could sleep while sitting, but the real problem is. Only one could lie at the floor, and other two would sleep while sitting.

Reshi grinned broadly, and quickly laid at the floor then pretended to sleep. "Goooodniight,"

"Hey! No fair!" Kiba growled.

"Oh come on, Kiba! Be a gentledog!" Reshi giggled evilly beneath her blanket.

As night bites deeper at the skies. A certain juvenile gal wakes up. Seeing her other teammate feeling uneasy because of sleeping while sitting. And she can see that he has no blanket, and no pillow not like her.

She stood up gently, and silently, pushing Kiba gently and carefully to the floor. Which means, she's letting Kiba lay at the ground. She placed her blanket at Kiba's whole body. Akamaru woke up, seeing Reshi.

Reshi placed a finger at her lips, and pointed to Kiba, and smiled after that. So Akamaru just returned back to his deep slumber. She sighed and went out of the room. Everything's so dark. She walked at the couch at the living room.

She sat and sighed again, "Panta Rhei is working on her wicked ways again," she muttered.

"Who knows, there might be at least eighty kids waiting for me. I hope she doesn't do anything wrong," she prolonged. And slept at the couch.

Not knowing that, Kiba's awake the whole time when she let him sleep soundly. And he heard everything. Everything.

He got out of the room silently like a fox, and placed the blanket back to where it was from the beginning. To Reshi's warm body.

"Thanks... but you need it more."

Kiba turned his back and walked back to the room, but before that.

"I do," Reshi muttered. Isn't it ironic?

Yes it is.

* * *

Meanwhile..

In the midst of darkness, in the Hyuuga Residence... There lay a certain genius at his very own, big bed. He lay there silently, so dark yet he's so wide awake. Staring at the huge, wide ceiling... Thinking of something, that he should've thought years ago.

_Yes, I do like her, _he thought. At first, he doesn't like to admit it, he keeps on arguing on the other side of his head. But in the end, the other side of Neji prevailed.

_I should've known, but what if she doesn't like me back? _Neji asked in his head, he's getting confused. Would he risk their friendship? Or would he just keep it to himself forever?

A Hyuuga doesn't **ever **be problematic just because he just have a little crush. But no, this is not just a little crush! At first it was, when he hasn't realized it yet (so much for the genius), but now, the day he realizes it, at the same time it develop to a blooming romance!

_Now how would I break it to her? _the genius decided.

This won't be easy..

_Darn! This is harder than a rock that can restrain the core of the Earth! Crud! _Neji furrowed his brows. _I wonder what Tenten is doing now... She's probably sleeping already._

But little di he know... It's not just him... Not knowing, that she's wondering the same thing as he is doing right now.

* * *

**A/n: **I know! There's not much couples in this chapter... but don't worry.. next chapter would be better!


	6. I Promise!

**Disclaimer: **If I do, Oh Praise The Lord, for hearing out my prayers!

**A/n: Hey, Readers! Sorry if it took me a long time to update this one, wait, it always takes me a long time to update… Never mind, I wanted to assure you guys that this chapter would have more, and I mean more couples than last chapter's!**

**

* * *

Possible Couples in this stupendous Chapter: **

KibaOC- What's new?

NejiTen- Whee!

SasuSaku- Yay!

Slight NaruHina- Sadly, the "slight" word just appeared from there! But I promise, when Hinata already left that _Big Brother _House. There would be too much fluff about NaruHina! I swear!

LeeOC- More Tara wackiness!

GaaraOC- Let's do this!**

* * *

**

**Warnings: **Maybe some little bit of OOCness...

**

* * *

**

**Genre of his Chapter: **Possible Drama. Possible Romance. Humor.

**Hinata as Host: **anou, umm, aaahh… e-e-e-enjoy t-the s-s-s-s-s-s-story!

* * *

It as silent at the Kurenai's Big Brother Apartment. It's a miracle because it's silent! Well, I'll tell you what, it's not a miracle! It's really happening! And do you know why it is taciturn at the moment, it's because it's too early for them! It's just eight o' clock for God's sake! (Well, only Hinata and Shino are awake. Hinata's cooking breakfast, and Shino's just doing nothing. And the other two dog owners are still asleep. Reshi at the couch, Kiba at the bedroom) So, let's get back with them later on. 

* * *

Meanwhile, 

You can hear the kunais linking while two of the best ninjas are sparring. Tenten, best know as the Weapons Mistress, she's cool, she's great! And she's dangerous!

"Hyuuga Neji! I think we should take a time-out! I mean, come on, we've been training for three hours non-stop! I woke up early, I haven't eaten yet, and I'm absolutely bushed even it's just eight in the morning!" Tenten complained, gasping for air.

"There's a lot to do, Tenten," Neji excused, he just doesn't want to admit that he liked it when he's with Tenten!

"I mean, don't you want to take a break and have a meal?" Tenten asked. Her stomach has nothing in it at all! I mean empty! Bare! Vacant! Blank! Unfilled!

Neji envisaged what it would be like if they **do **take a break, _maybe it's an opportunity for me to divulge my feelings… Perhaps, it **is **a great idea._

"Alright," Neji answered. Tenten sarcastically raised her arms, "thank you, Lord! Thank you for ameliorating me to revolutionize Neji's evil ways!" she mocked and grinned at the same time.

"Tenten, do you want to have a break or do you want me to cancel this piece of waste?" Neji threatened.

"Sorry, Master!" Tenten taunted and kept silent after that.

They headed to Ichiraku for a quick meal.

Ichiraku was just opening, yet people in there greeted them with happy smiles. They're not like the worthless people who works early in the morning, and they're so darn grumpy and bitc-… I mean, annoying.

A few moments later, Tenten was satisfied.

"That was great! I feel fully reloaded!" Tenten let out a relieved sigh.

Somehow, Neji was a bit uncomfortable in saying to Tenten what he wanted to say at Ichiraku. Supposed a restaurant is not the perfect place.

"Tenten," Neji called while they're walking, "wanna go to the riverbank?"

"Absolutely! Positively, yes indeed!" Tenten answered without second thoughts. Tenten could use the longer time out.

Soon, they reached the riverbank. It's so silent, so relaxing. And what Neji could hear are the early birds chirping, the trees swaying, the leafs rustle… But most importantly, Tenten's laughter. The one that sounded like melodies from the heavens when it reached Neji's ears.

"Tenten," Neji whispered. Tenten replied with a 'hm' while the clear, cool water from the river slipped through her delicate hands.

"I-…"

* * *

Let me hook you up there, let's get to Sakura and Sasuke for a few jiffies! 

Sakura and Sasuke was silent. The two are waiting for Naruto, and their sensei to appear. Sakura was used to this, silence. Now, she's a great and trusting medical ninja. An apprentice of the Fifth Hokage.

"Sakura," Sasuke broke the silence between them.

"Yes?"

"N-never mind," Sasuke answered. Sakura was slightly getting annoyed by this. Sasuke's been just like that for almost a week! It's like he has something to say, yet he's too timid to declare it.

" Uchiha Sasuke, is there something you want to tell me?" Sakura asked, getting troubled because she's not used in secrets anymore.

Sasuke kept silent, deciding if he should confess or hide it. His head is lowered and his hair almost covered his secretive eyes, his hand cupped at his pockets.

"Sakura," he stated after short silence, "do you sometimes get it when your planning something and it just doesn't work out right?"

"What's with the question?" Sakura asked, getting suspicious all over.

"I've always been trying to tell you this but," Sasuke grasped Sakura's shoulders tight and pinned her to the wall, "it just won't work out right."

Sakura stared at Sasuke's appearance and saw a tinge of crimson at his cheeks. He looked away, "I mean come on, you're beautiful and talented. Who wouldn't be attracted with you?"

"What's your point?" Sakura asked.

"Sakura, I-…" Sasuke paused.

* * *

"I like you!" Neji and Sasuke both said at the same time. It's just like fate, that the two best friends confessed their feelings at the same time! 

The two girls were definitely surprised by the sudden affirmation.

The two girls also kept silent, and their heads lowered, "Neji," Tenten uttered.

"Sasuke," Sakura also expressed.

* * *

"I like you too! I like you very much!" funny because the two best friends also have the same thoughts and ideas! Just like the guys.

* * *

And as for the Torture House…

"Miroku is better than Inuyasha!" Kiba argued.

"**(No! Inuyasha's better! I mean, look at that pervert. Who would prefer a pervert than a cool guy?)" **Akamaru barked.

"Well who would like a grumpy, old half demon, half man?" Kiba crossed his arms.

"W-w-why don't y-y-you c-change t-the s-s-show I-instead? I-I-it would be better I-if you t-two a-agree a-at e-each other" Hinata suggested.

Kiba agreed by the suggestion and change the channel.

"No way, Athrun's better than Kira!" Kiba argued again.

But before they continue, Hinata pressed a button at the remote.

"Forte is better than Milfuelle!" Kiba argued again.

"**(No!)**" Akamaru barked.

Hinata pushed the button again ( **iA-yOh: **isn't that a song? **If you're ready for me boy, you better push the button and let me know! **Never mind...)

"Hah! Surely Ban is better than Ginji!"

Hinata keeps on changing the channel, but still, the two would argue.

"**(Shigure is better than Yuki!)**"

And Hinata keeps on changing…

"No way, Syaoran's way better than Yukito!"

And keeps up on it…

"**(Daa! Daa! Daa! Is better than your stupid Evangelion!)**"

And soon enough, Hinata gave up and that's the time when Reshi woke up and interrupted.

"What's with all the ruckus?" you can tell she's still groggy from her sleep because her hair's all tangled. Her voice is hoarse. Her eyes are half-way closed already.

"T-t-they keep o-on f-fighting o-o-over a-a s-s-show," Hinata explained.

"Then why don't you just watch this?" Reshi caught the remote and switched the channel to…

"_I love you, you love me! Let's get together and kill Barney! With a big shot gun (bang!) Barney's on the floor! No more f(censored)g dinosaur!"_

Everybody sweat dropped, yes even Shino, "whoops, wrong channel!" she reacted. Yup, she's still groggy from her sleep!

"There!"

"_I am Reshi! Destroyer of Evil!"_

"_You are the evil, stupid!"_

"_I am? Hey wait, I thought I was the hero here? Where's my manager?"_

"You have a show?" Kiba asked, seeing Reshi on T.V.

"Actually yeah, that's just a stupid movie I produced. The title is supposed to be, _'JustFollow Your Dreams'_;but it turned out to be'_How a Simple Gal Ruined Everything'_" Reshi muffled beneath the pillows.

"Hey, cool! In this movie you're a dreamer and want to fulfill your dreams, and when you **finally **reached your dream, that's the time you goofed around!" Kiba laughed.

"Shut it!" Reshi uttered.

To stop the arguement, Hinata interrupted before it gets worse! "I-I n-n-need he-help a-at t-the kitchen."

"I will! I can help you, neh!" Reshi raised her hand. Hinata smiled and Reshi smiled back.

"You can cook?" Kiba asked, not believing the idea. I mean, he can't even imagine Reshi with an apron and a spatula on hand.

"How hard can it be," Reshi just shrugged her shoulders in reply. Kiba can't help it but get the feeling that there's something horrible that's going to occur.

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

"I'll g-g-get i-i-t! J-Just w-wait a-a m-m-minute okay, Re-Reshi-cha-chan?" Hinata stammered unintentionally.

Reshi beamed in reply.

"He-hello, H-H-Hyuuga Hi-Hinata speaking."

_"Hello there, Hinata!It's me,Kurenai."_

"Oh, H-hello, Ku-Kurenai-s-s-sensei."

_"Listen, I just wanted to tell you that don't, and I mean, **don't**, let Reshi get near the stove!"_

"W-why?"

_"Because she-..."_

_FWOOM! _"... NYAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Hinata unconsiously dropped the phone receiver and rushed for the kitchen.

"Reshi-chan!" this time she managed not to stutter. Just then, they just saw water coming out of nowhere. Reshi did a jutsu.

But after the jutsu, Reshi mysteriously fainted. Kiba and Shino tried to wake Reshi up, and Hinata got the phone again.

"Hello? Hello?

_"Who's this?"_

"I-It's m-me. H-Hinata."

_"Oh... Sorry I didn' notice at the first time because you weren't stut-... Nevermind, anyway, let me guess, she fainted?"_

"W-Why, y-yes, Ku-Kurenai-sensei."

_"Sigh... It happened before. She's greatin cooking, but the problem is... She just can't open up a stove."_

"O-open a-a s-s-stove?"

_"Right. You see, she used to cook with her mother before she died. But her father isn't really good at that. Reshi couldn't help it, but she just can't open a stove!"_

"O-Oh, I-I s-see. S-so is she going t-to be a-al-alright?"

_"Yes she will. Don't worry, she's just a little bit afraid of fire."_

"A-afraid o-of f-fire?"

_"Yes. HUGE fires. Ones that are not a technique, you know, accidental flames."_

"W-why?"

_"Because her mother died because of tha-... Perhaps I spoke too much."_

"No, no... P-please t-t-tell me."

_"Well, don't tell Reshi okay. But her mother died. In a mission. It wasn't an official mission. Yet... She was so close in succeeding..."_

* * *

Flashback Begins... (While this Flashback, Kurenai's telling the story) 

_"I got to get the scroll," Reshi's mother, Shi, was so desperate to get the forbidden scroll from the thieves. As she get hold of the scroll, suddenly screams of terror were heard!_

_"FIRE!"_

_Nobody even tried to stop the fire, because those ninjas were fools. Knaves._

_Shi was so near to the exit, but flames began to block her only egress! But the thieves sworn they heard a lady scream. The other ninjas that went for Shi came, and arrested the crooks, they were also the one who brought down the fire. And the what's only left with Shi is her carcass. Her cadaver. Her corpse. Her black, dead body that are almost ashes, and in her residue hands is the half-burnt scroll._

_"Get out of my way. Get out of my way, idiots!" the voice of a chibi girl was heard._

_Her eyes amplified as she saw her mother's remains. "... No," she muttered._

_She rushed towards her lifeless parent, "is she... ?"_

_The others nodded sorrowfully. She thouched her mother's hand but it broke down to ashes. As the wind took her remnants._

_She punched the floor without any hesitation, but instead... With grief. Yet she didn't cry... Because she made a vow to never cry, ever again._

End of Flashback... Also Kurenai's story

_

* * *

"I know... It's so sad, sniff," _

"H-how h-h-heart-b-breaking..." Hinata almost felt a tear run down her cheeks.

_"So anyway, I want you to... You know just let Reshi rest, and just clean her up a bit.What I mean is, clean her face and arms with a wet towel okay and... Oooh... Hinata, I'm having a delicious moment with my mind now, so, make sure Kiba's the one who's going to take care of Reshi for a while. You should clean up the mess at the kitchen, and find something to do for Shino.But I am sternly telling you that KIBA NEEDS TO DO THE CLEANING-OF-RESHI MISSION!"_

"O-okay, Ku-Kurenai-sensei. I-I u-unders-stand."

_"Good."_

_-Hang-up-_

"Err, um, Ki-Kiba p-please g-g-get a-a w-wet towel and c-clean Reshi-chan u-up a-a-a bit. A-and watch h-her f-for a-a w-while," Hinata said... Or shall we say 'stammered'

"WHAT! WHY ME! WHY NOT SHINO!" Kiba retorted.

"Be-.. Because... Shi-Shino w-would c-c-clean t-the m-mess at the ki-kitchen. A-and I-I would coo-cook." Hinata reasoned out.

"Damn," Kiba uttered, "God! Why me!"

* * *

Meanwhile.. At the outskirts of Konoha... Sand Village... 

Another tiring and exhausting training by the hands of Kimora Mitoshi. Now it's almost sunset at that place...

At this moment, Gaara's found at a certain place.. At a rooftop.

"What are you doing here?" Mitoshi's voice trailed at the red-haired guy's ears.

"Why do you care?"

"Because **your **my _teammate_"

"hmph, so?" Gaara snorted... Kind of stubborn if you ask me.

"Because **I'm **your teammate! Which means if I'm your teammate we have the same teacher! And **if we have the same teacher, **I would tell him that you threw a boulder at me!... A **big **boulder!" Mitoshi grinned broadly.

"But that's cheating! That's lying... That's blackmailing!" Gaara's brows met (though they are not visible.)

"Well I learned a few lessons from Reshi," she smiled.

Gaara scowled at his new teammate. "Because this is my time to **rest** especially if I just came from a training so damn tiring!"

"Ok. So I guess the trainings too hard to handle for wittle mwister..." Mitoshi mocked... Damn, she just gotta hang around with somebody else rather than Reshi.

"You know, I really hate people who won't stop bugging me," I could've sworn Gaara's brows curled!

"... I'm not bugging you! I'm concerned," Mitoshi commited.

"What's the difference?" Gaara snorted.

This started to p.ss Mitoshi. "It's different because concerning is something good! And it's good because you'll know that somebody still cares for you."

"... Is that it?"

Mitoshi doesn't like how this is working out. So she decided to leave... But before she can do so...

"I'm just kidding," Gaara said, still with a cold face.. But something really weird happened... He smiled?

"I was just kidding!" he repeated.

_This is new... _Mitoshi thought. But then...

"Oi!" Gaara called... And Mitoshi got back to reality.

"Huh?" Mitoshi reacted.

_Oh, it was all a dream.. How could've imagined that! Awake all along too. Man, how stupid I am! _Mitoshi scolded herself.. In her head.

"What's wrong with you? First, I would say "just kidding" then you would suddenly float up at the clouds!" Gaara's tone was kind of... Nicer than usual when he's talking to Mitoshi. A great sign of... Attraction!

"What a weird sensation..." she muttered. Too bad for her, Gaara heard exactly what she said, but Gaara here was not romantic as we all know.

"What?" Gaara asked... LIAR!

"Nothing! I was just talking to myself that's all, I guess," Mitoshi reasoned.

"So, uhh, I guess I'll have to leave," Mitoshi announced, but trust me! She doesn't want to do so.

"Wait," Gaara called out, stoping Mitoshi from walking away and instead look back. "Yeah?" she asked.

"It's nice to rest... Especially when you have a strong company with," Gaara smirked. Even though, I haven't even seen Gaara have emotion except for cold and angry. Heck, I can't even **imagine **him smirking!

Mitoshi grinned back. And settled there... But this won't mean she'll loosen up during training.

* * *

Let's go to Gai's group... And... Beware! You're about to read a crazy part of the story!

"Oh, Gai-sensei! How can I ever repay you for all the things you've done! For all the kind deeds you had ever done to me! Thank you, Gai-sensei!" Lee recited.

"Oh, Lee! Being nice and **adorable **is my daily task! It's my mission to be like so!" Gai emotionally said.

Then, it's Tara's turn... "Gai-sensei! I would be your faithful follower! I would bow to your feet and I would even spare my life just for you!"

"Oh hail, Gai-sensei!" Neji and Tenten forcefully praised. Then, Neji just can't take it anymore, "look, why are we doing this!"

"NEJI! You ruined our act!" Lee complained.

"I don't care, Lee! I hate this, why are we doing such thing at the first place?" Neji argued. Frustrated because they're not training and instead acting like stupid idiots. (**iA-yOh: **That's his opinion!)

"Oh, come on! It's not that bad, is it?" Tara asked.

"It's not bad. It's irritating! Worse than irritating!" if possible, Neji could **explode **like a volcano!

"You mean, you hate it?" Tara's eyes watered.

"No, no, it's not like that!" Neji lied, because nobody would want to be with the crying Tara.

"I, I, I," Tara began to sob, "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

"I DID MY BEST YET NEJI-SAN DOESN'T LIKE IT! WAAAAAAAH!" the whole Naruto world shook! The clouds began to darken! It's the end! The earth would come to an end! (The Naruto world, I mean)

"No, no, no!" Neji tried to stop Tara, but she just won't!

"Lee! You have the power to do the honors! Do it, Lee!" Gai ordered.

"Yes, Gai-sensei" Lee answered.

"Tara, please stop! Neji was just being a meanie!" Lee said. He's been doing that ever since yesterday when DoomsDay is occuring, I mean when Tara's been crying.

"Thank you, Lee-kun! Thank you for comforting me!You an Gai are my lifetime role-model," Tara beamed. And this made Lee happy! Why? Because he'd been praised. But, to tell you the truth nobody had praised him like that before. It's his long-life dream, to be praised like his Gai-sensei.

"How did I ever get to this mess?" Tenten and Neji both said at the same time. They involuntary looked at each other but then started to blush, and look away. Tara grinned at the sight of the two. _Reshi-chan would be **glad **to hear that ther would be a new project. The Neji-Tenten get together! Man, that would be classic! _Tara thought with an evil grin fastened at her face, _this would be **good.**_

_

* * *

_

Remember... I'm still putting NaruHina!

_Sigh... _Naruto heaved out a troubled sigh, but what's more surprising is... **He **sighed at **Ichiraku**! Certainly not a nice sign.

"What's disturbing you, Naruto-san?" Ayame, the waitress asked.

"Nothing, Ayame-san. Nothing at all."

"Really?" Ayame asked, with sarcasm.

Naruto grinned, then sighed again... "Well, the truth is, somebody really importantfor me is missing."

"Hinata-chan?"

Naruto grinned at Ayame. A foxy grin meaning, yes.

"She's really something special, isn't she?" Ayame said, from the kitchen.

"Of course! You know that, right?"

"So..." Ayame got back at the counter, "have you told her yet?"

"Actually, no."

Ayame scowled suddenly to Naruto, "typical."

"Oh come on! You know I don't have the enough courage. What if she doesn't like me back? What if she denies me? What if she just treats me like a friend?" Naruto clutched his fists as he talked, he doesn't want that to happen. Nah-ah.

"What if she tells you that she likes you back?" Ayame continued.

Naruto looked down, feeling suspicious all over.

"Yeah, what if..." Naruto started, and this made Ayame's grin back, but only to disappear again. "No! No! No! It can't be!" Naruto insisted fighting with the truth... But nobody can run away from the truth, right?

"Stop avoiding the reality that Hinata might like you back! I saw a glint of attraction in her eyes, trust me!" Ayame reassured.

"Really?" Naruto asked, full of hope.

Ayame nodded without second thoughts.

Ayame beamed as she saw a wonderful hint of expectation. Expectation saying... Hope. Hope for his love to be repaid back.

"Yes, what if?"

* * *

Meanwhile... So many things had happened already, and it's already nighttime...

_I hate it when I look at her without her smiles, _Kiba confessed. In his head!

_She looks so emotionless and empty withour her smiles, _Kiba admits, he's not used when Resh's not smiling. Because most of the time she does... And it looks like that... That's what Kiba ever wanted to see that's plastered at her face.

He shook the thought off Reshi's face in his mind, and continued to clean her face with the damp towel.

Kurenai had called a while ago and told Kiba that he had to take care of Reshi until she wakes up.

Suddenly, Kiba noticed something about Reshi. She's shivering and at the same time sweating.

Sometime hit Kiba. He had a quick Flashback of a while ago when there's a phone that came for him. It was Kurenai and what she just said had him really curious. _When she's having a nightmare, she can visualize to others what she's dreaming unconsiously to a person who holds her hand. Maybe it's a little bit of complicated, but trust me, I've asked Tara because she already experienced this. When Reshi was sleeping, Tara accidentally held her hand and then she couldn't let go! Then, she suddenly go all blank. and she saw horrible things about Reshi. People dying, a little girl that looks like Reshi bullied, a lady died because of a fire, a man dying by the hands of an unknown man. Trust me, when I asked Tara, she looked so horrified by just telling the story. _Kurenai's voice echoed throughout Kiba's head.

Kiba didn't want to touch her hand by that time, he thinks that privacy is proper for those kind of things. But then, Reshi's hand quickly (but unconsiouslly) grabbed Kiba's hand!

Kiba's eyes go all blank, like he's in some kind of a trance.

* * *

Kiba's vision.. 

_"Where am I?" Kiba's voice echoed in the dark. His pathway had ripples as he stepped on it. But there wasn't water... Just darkness._

_Then, he saw a little girl, "hey!" he called out._

_The girl was just sitting there, with her face turned back from him. "Hey." He touched the girl's shoulders.. And his surroundings began to spin!_

_And he was in a new environment. There was a building all ashes. There were ninjas, and they seemed to be mournful about what they are looking at. The others didn't seem to be aware of his presence, he just saw a little girl with brunette hair touching a corpse of a lady's hand, then the whole body was taken by the wind. "No!" she screamed then punched the ground. It was really impressive because she seems young, yet she had no fear of hurting herself. She punched the floor monotonously until herfists bleed. The other ninjas that seem to be ninjas from Konoha tried to stop her from continuing to hurt herserlf._

_And then his surroundings began to spin again._

_He saw another young girl, the same girl earlier, the one that really look like... Reshi._

_She's talking to a really tall guy with a formal suit. Then, she looked away. And got a weird look of confusion. He could read her lips saying, "He does?" and the tall man nodded._

_And after a few minutes she too nodded._

_And another "spin the world, and change environment" happened._

_"Argh!" a man that has dark locks, and dark blue eyes yelled in pain. He was being killed by another man!_

_"Why?... Why, Hoku?" the man that was killed muttered._

_"This is my mission, Hare. Besides what are you going to do about it? Your wife's dead! And what I would be killing next from you is your daughter! By the help of my daughter, Panta Rhei! We would kill your whole clan! Nice, slow, and painful!"_

_"No, please don't! I'm begging you!" the man (who was already dying) begged._

_Just then, the girl that looks like Reshi appeared from the bushes. "Hoku!" she growled. As she had those tears forming at the sides of her eyes, yet her tears didn't even fall from her eyes._

_"Oh, Hoshi Hare! It's nice to see you here!" Hoku said with his arms wide open. "You killed father!" she retorted._

_Hoku grinned, "now now, Hoshi!..." After a few moments Hoku smirked._

_"You know, I really like your name! Your mother sure got a good sense of naming her daughter! Hoku, plus Shi! Hoshi! How cute!" Hoku remarked, as if he's trying to p.ss her off._

_The little girl __growled, "don't remind me!"_

_"Aw, come on! It's pretty good isn't it, **Hoshi**?"_

_"Run, Reshi! Run!" the man, entitled Hare ordered to his daughter._

_The girl who was called, Reshi looked at her father then. "Ugh!" she groaned then fainted._

* * *

And Kiba woke up from his trance...

He caught up with his breath, that was a nightmare. But it feels so real while you're in it.

He looked at Reshi who's obviously still in her dream. It seems like this part of the dream was not know, and private. _I wonder what it is... _He thought, getting all curious.

Then, a few moments later Reshi bolted her eyes open as she sat and then, "Kiba!" She called out loud, asif the dream was all about him.

"Wha-?" But before Kiba could even finish his word, Reshi hugged him tight. "Don't go away! Don't leave me!"

"What?" Kiba asked, but then felt that the whole body of Reshi is shaking.

"It's okay," Kiba rubbed the top of her head, "I won't leave you..."

Reshi was still shivering, but...

"I won't leave you... Reshi." Reshi was startled by what Kiba had called her. Not Hare, not Hoshi, Not crazy, old woman! But Reshi! Just the way she likes it!

"I promise."

* * *

**A/n: Well, how was it! Is it good... Well at least that was a good waste of your time... Thanks for reading! Please review, don't hesitate! Thanks!**


	7. Realization

**Disclaimer:** BOO HOO! MOMMY! WHY CAN'T I BUY NARUTO?

**A/n**: We left our lovely characters, when the "I promise" thing just came out and_ blah blah blah_!

* * *

**Possible Couples in this Chapter:**

**KibaOC-**...

**Slight NaruHina- **… I swear, next chapter's going to have a major thing with NaruHina!

**NejiTen- **YEAH! Much betta'

**SasuSaku- **Woo Hoo!

* * *

**Ino as Host: **Ahem, ahem. Before I do my job, I would like to say that I'm fully **thrilled** to be in this fanfi-… (**iA-yOh:** Just do your job! Please?) Okay, fine, geez! Enjoy the story, BUT I WOULD TRULY APPRECIATE IT WHEN I GET IN THIS FAN- (**Camera switches…**)

* * *

"Out!"

"We're finally getting out!"

"Y-yes."

"Bark!"

"Arf!"

"Meow?"

The Four ninjas of Konoha inside the Torture House cheered in a bored kind of way. Kurenai called a while ago and notified them about the news in a sad tone, on the other hand... Her students we're **delighted **about it.

"We'll leave tomorrow!"

"Yes, we'll leave tomorrow!"

"Y-Yes!"

"Bark!"

"Arf!"

"How cruel."

Wait... "How cruel"! Why's a cat talking?

All six (including the cute doggies) looked at the cat's way and saw that it's just sitting there.

"Okay, who said that?" Reshi asked, but nobody answered. "You better not freak me out, or I'll go bonkers!" Reshi continued.

"Kiba, it's you, isn't it!" Reshi accused without thinking.

"WHAT!"

"You're the one with the geeky voice!" Reshi retorted. Actually, she knows that Kiba didn't do it. But she has a plan; a plan to get them out earlier than what it has to be.

"What the-... Listen here you lunatic! I-..." And the fight goes on.

_I better get this last day worth while… I got to do something so this would be **unforgettable**. _The cat thought with an evil look across its face. The two dogs stared strangely at the cat, which's exposing a wicked face.

The cat noticed this and... "Meow?" It reacted innocently with matching beautiful eyes.

"Idiot!"

"Zit Lips!"

"Loser!"

"Butt head!"

The argument continued but then Reshi showed a wicked grin secretly and jumped from the floor to the ceiling. "You'll never catch me! **Never**!" Reshi reassured.

"Oh yes, I can!" Kiba replied and jumped from the ceiling but the time he got there, the moment Reshi left the ceiling, and again they bounce… Kiba following.

"Slowpoke!" Reshi laughed as Kiba growled in fury.

"Take that back!" He yelled, but Reshi only laughed it out. But after the long fight, Kiba jumped at the ceiling and bounced down and fell at Reshi's delicate body.

"..." Reshi started, "... Ow!"

"Gotcha!" Kiba laughed merrily. "I win."

"Okay, fine. Would you please stop crushing my body?" Reshi blew some of her bangs out of her face.

"Oh, sorry." Kiba jumped from his place and dusted himself.

_My plan begins... **now**_. The cat said evilly in its mind.

At the moment, Kiba's at the back of the house. Remember the hot springs?

He's staring at the tree.

And the cat... It transformed itself to a Reshi-replica! It cleared its throat.

"Ahehem!" the Reshi-replica reacted. "Hey, Kiba."

Kiba looked back and saw the cat... The replica acted all wobbly by just walking and was in complete embarrassment if you even see it!

"Oh, hey there, Reshi." Kiba said, sensing something unbearable.

"So, uh, how 'bout if we fight?" Reshi-replica challenged. Kiba raised a brow by the sudden invitation. He nodded hesitatingly and the fight started. Kiba attacked first and attempted to hit Reshi-replica's waist by the side. He succeeded.

"Yikes!" Reshi-replica said and fell at the floor with a bump. "Ouch… You're a great fighter! I guess I lost." And all of a sudden, Kiba smirked mysteriously and attacked Reshi-replica. The two we're at the ground, Reshi-replica struggled. "Aaah!" She screamed. "Get off me, Inuzuka!"

"First, Reshi reacts late. Second, she can't accept a losing battle. Third, she doesn't compliment me that easy. Fourth, she doesn't challenge. And Fifth, she doesn't call me by my last name. Give it up, **Cat**!" Kiba stated, exaggerating the word 'Cat', of course he said this with a threatening look.

Reshi-replica's eyes went wide. It doesn't know that Kiba's IQ's so high once Reshi's involved. Reshi entered the scene, and then her eyes enlarged. "I can explain." Kiba said at the same time standing up, leaving the Reshi-replica at the floor. Reshi's bottom lip quivered. "Reshi, let me explain this!" Kiba tried to convince her for the second time. Reshi stared at the Reshi-replica laying at the floor, then back at Kiba, and back to Reshi-replica again."... You-... You." Reshi trembled and pointed a finger at them. Just then, Reshi screamed loudly.

Kiba looked at her with pity. "It's not what you think! It's not what you think! Listen to what I have to say first!" But then again, his depressed features changed to an annoyed look. Reshi showed her face and he saw that she wasn't what he thinks she is! She was actually happy to find Kiba and the replica looking like they're making out.

"Kiba's in love with a clone!" Reshi chanted in a cheery sort of way. "Oh, Forbidden Love!"

Kiba's right eye twitched with frustration. His fist curled to knuckles that are ready to crush someone's face, but of course he won't do that to his '_friend_'.

Reshi circled the two while throwing petals all over them, gliding in a silly act of annoyance for Kiba. "If you don't stop, I'll tear you to pieces."

Reshi continued to taunt Kiba. "Kiba's in love! Kiba's in love! Kiba's in love!" She cheered continuing to irritate Kiba.

"Put a lid on it!" Kiba ordered. Soon enough Reshi ended her insulting commerce. "Who's that?"

"I don't know. I thought **you **could tell me!" Kiba criticized.

"Why would I know?" Reshi complained and shrugged her shoulders.

"Well, you have its form!"

"So?"

Kiba didn't reply but instead stared at the replica imitation that's positioned at the floor. "Who the heck are you?" Kiba asked crossly looking dangerously terrifying.

Surprisingly a gust of pink smoke appeared from the clone, and when the cloud diminished the duplicate already vanished. Gone without leaving a trace. "Who do you think it is?" Reshi asked Kiba looking confused. Too many questions are ringing inside her head. Who's that? Why would she copy Reshi's appearance? Why is the replica sort of flirting at Kiba? WHY?... Well so much for that, anyway...

"Maybe it's just a random guy who wants to fool around." Kiba hoped.

"It can't be," Reshi started suddenly looking serious and stern. "The whole place is blocked by a force made by Kurenai-sensei. It's impossible for him or her to just came in the picture."

Kiba was speechless; he didn't know that the _other side _of Reshi could be smart in a serious manner.

"That only means, there's a traitor with us, right **now**." Reshi rubbed her chin playfully. "Of course it would be you, Shino and Hinata can't possibly do such thing. Kiba was about to complain and argue about it, but Reshi continued which made him left without a reply. "Unless..." Reshi punched her left palm using her right fist. "There's a ghost in this residence!" You can see at Reshi's face that she's trying to keep her laughs inside her.

"Grow up!" Kiba sweat dropped. He too tried to think about the happenings and also tried to sort them out according to the facts. In short, they're trying to figure out who just tricked Kiba.

"Just kidding, Reshi laughed nervously. "If it can't be done by us. There's only one option we can trust to."

"Which is?" Kiba asked. Looking suspicious about the plan.

"Okay, who of you constructed a replica of mine?" Reshi asked while the three animals stood before her feet.

"**(Not me.)**"

"**(Not me either!)**"

"Meow?"

"It can't be the cat. It looks so confused and I don't even think it can plan something like **that**." Reshi shook her head monotonously. "Except..." Reshi paused for a second. "Except if it's acting to be clueless like so."

"You know, Tsunade-sama said it's not just any other ordinary cat." Reshi looked accusingly dangerous towards the cat. "Spill it out, **cat**!" The cat immediately knew that it was busted. Though, as what they say, Cats have nine lives. Does it mean it also has nine chances?

"Meow!" It screeched and run away from the two. "Get back here!" Reshi ordered gravely, but it didn't pay heed about Reshi's abrupt bidding. And in a human's blink, it got another plan. It saw Hinata cooking at the kitchen. The naughty creature jumped highly and landed at Hinata's feet. It meowed innocently and stared at Hinata's perplexed expression.

Reshi gasped for breath when she reached the animal's target. She was flabbergasted to see Hinata stroking its fuzzy body. "Stay away from that monster!" Reshi jerked out, giving a defiant stare at the cat. "Monster?"

"I don't see any monster," Hinata showed bliss. "All I see is this precious cat."

Reshi deepened her fierce appearance. "Okay, **cat**. If you don't stop fooling around, I'll be forced to eat you up!" She terrorized, her aspect looking perilous.

"Now, now, Reshi-chan. You don't mean that, do you?" Hinata asked still exuberance about the cat. (You could notice she isn't stuttering while she's talking. Well you see, when she's really pleased, she stop doing so. She practiced this for a long time, and she's trying to do the same thing when she's talking with others… Well, at least in my story!)

"You don't get the message, Hinata-chan! That cat deceived Kiba by transforming as me and nauseatingly flirting with Kiba, planning for Kiba to believe that I'm trying to seduce him!" Reshi explained, but she pronounced each word speedily that Hinata didn't understand it at all. "Uh, what?"

"Never mind about that," Reshi hushed the explanation out and continued. "That cat's a malevolence criminal!" She reprimanded.

"Aw, maybe you got it wrong." Hinata picked up the cat and continued to pat the cat with tender-love. Ah, like a mother's affection! "It doesn't seem detrimental." Hinata didn't notice the stove's already burning.

"F-… F-… Fi-…" Kiba can't blurt out what he's trying to say, but instead just pointed a finger towards the stove. Reshi stared at the stove and after a few minutes… "FIRE!" She screamed, then run in circles, and inadvertently bumped to Kiba. But she still does what she's doing before and then… Her other side showed… "Fire." She muttered with absolute significance.

She performed hand seals. "Duck!" She charged and the other two did so and water came out of nowhere, making the fire go dead. She heaved a sigh and wiped off the sweat that beaded her forehead. "I-… I just need time alone." She walked away, but Kiba could notice that her hands are rickety.

"O-oh no! T-The c-c-cat!" She looked awfully uneasy. Just then, it saw the cat splattered… I mean, flat on its stomach, sorry for the word… And **extremely **sorry for those who are eating and at the same time reading, because I know, that no eating human would like to hear something about a cat' inners spurting out of its flesh… Whoops! Sorry again… -Sweat drop-

"D-Did I-…?" Hinata's panicky expression was exposed. Kiba breathed in and out heavily. First, a fire. Then, death of a cat? "I think you killed the cat." Kiba muttered. Then, the whole surroundings shook. "What's happening?" Kiba asked with an alarmed look.

"I- I… I don't know!" Hinata answered.

"DID SOMEBODY SAID, **KILLED **THE CAT!" Reshi entered the room.

"What happened?" Reshi asked. "Details. Details. I need details!"

"Well, Hinata squished the cat." Kiba explained briefly.

"Oh." Reshi made an 'Ooh' face.

"Do you think it's really dead?" Reshi asked, poking the cat with a stick. "Hello?" Seems like Reshi got over with her fear. But soon enough, the cat stood in its four legs and shook its head vigorously. "Ouch, t-that made me dizzy!" The cat said. I mean, **said**.

The three went silent. But after a few moments…

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! THE CAT TALKED! IT TALKED! THE STUPID, FUGLY CAT FREAKIN' TALKED! AAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Reshi screamed with horror! "I'M GOING MAAAAAAAAAD!" She screeched again.

The cat became conscious about its mistake, and decided that the gig's up.

"There, there, you obnoxious, pathetic human-being. I'm a cat from a forbidden scroll, and your team's been assigned to take good care of me, so I could call you **my **caretaker!" The cat paused then grinned. "Yes, I did plan of all the flirting business." At this point, Kiba's blushing slightly, and Reshi's cracking her knuckles.

"But before you two would go kill me, I have to say, that I only did that just because I've been perceiving that you two have a lot of similarities, and it would be lovely to see you two for togetherness. I mean, you two look so darn cute! And besides, this is the last day I'm going to be with you, so why not make this day worthwhile? Furthermore, my conclusions say that you two are **close**! So, why not? I mean, what do I have to lose for matchmaking? I've seen the girl do it! Or maybe, I could even earn some respect from you guys." The cat verbalized with a _so-so_ look. But then, it sweat dropped when it saw Reshi's wicked face, so precarious and daunting.

"**You **would lose your life! **AND **you would earn respect! Respect for the dead, that is!" Reshi exclaimed terrifyingly.

"Why you-…" The cat pointed a finger at Reshi, and standing on its two feet! I mean **standing**! "Look here you horrible creature! You might be human, but you're not attractive! You're not nice! You're not talented! You're not adorable! You're not funny! You're not cute! You're not sexy! You're not **loveable**!" The cat retorted rudely. Reshi didn't seem to mind all the harsh words. But Kiba has something inside him. Something that came like a horrible shock.

"I don't care!" Reshi replied with a loud tone. "You made a whole lot mess!

The cat was about to scratch Reshi's face, but then… "NO!" Kiba yelled. Reshi stared at Kiba, bewildered about his act. Kiba exceeded the room with a troubled look. "Kiba!" Reshi called, when Kiba looked over his shoulder, Reshi quickly knew that he wants time alone. She nodded, and he continued to leave. But because Kiba halted the cat, its paw hit a jar, and the jar smashed to pieces.

"It's obvious that he likes you." The cat grinned, while Hinata dusted the fragments of glass scattered at the floor.

"Now look what you did! First, a fire! Then, debris! What ne-… Wait, what?" Reshi looked puzzled, with a baseball bat on hand. (She got it a while ago, so she could **use **it.)

"Don't be numb!" The cat walked towards her. "I mean, it's pretty clear that he does like you." Reshi blinked. When the cat noticed Reshi's expression, its grin faded away replaced by a frown. "Come on! It's apparent, right?" She shook her head foolishly. "Don't be so naïve!" The cat stated with an infuriated feature.

Reshi also left the room. The cat shook it's furry head, it sighed. "She's hopeless." And, **bonk**! "Ouch!" The cat reacted; a baseball bat just smacked the cat. Seems like Reshi threw the bat from afar. "I'm still not done with you, **cat**!" Hinata and the animal could hear Reshi's voice from a distance. Hinata could only giggle, and the cat rubbed its head while scowling. "Nasty, immature girl." The cat muttered.

Meanwhile, Reshi's been thinking about what the cat just told her. And she didn't realize **that** till now. But still, she thinks that Kiba perhaps can't **like **her. Because they usually has a lot of fights… Me thinks that she hasn't that their fights are just insults. **Denying** insults. Denying because, they keep on refusing the truth that they like each other. Haven't she heard of: _The more you hate, the more you love_?

Night exchanged with Day… The rest of the day was misplaced with silence.

Kiba and Reshi decided to sleep early even without eating dinner. And it's rare for Reshi to **not **eat when Hinata did the cooking. But Hinata understood perfectly. And Shino kept on noticing Hinata being happy. Why you say? Well, because whenever Hinata thinks about the day to come, she can't help it but feel excited! I mean, she's going to see Naruto again, right? Oh, how happy she is!

Night began to go deeper and deeper. Kiba's awake all along, he's just pretending to be asleep, but there's too many things humming in his brain. Thinking about the sting that he felt about the harsh words, but what's wrong with him? Why would he be affected when those callous terms wasn't meant for him? Why would he be influenced when those were for Reshi, not him? Does it mean?… Does it mean that it affects Kiba more than Reshi?

_Reshi. _He said in his mind. At the pronunciation of her name, his heartbeat rapids. _Reshi. _He thought again, the tone of his thought sounding more like calling than just normal. His heart pounded faster.

"Darn it!" he muttered and shifted his place. But no matter, how many times he budged, he can't seem comfortable. "Aargh!" He growled and sat up. "Reshi." He muttered and cupped his forehead against his fingers. His mind kept flashing pictures of Reshi! Reshi tripping in just a small rock. Reshi being scolded by Kurenai by being late. Reshi grinning evilly because she teased Kurenai again. Reshi smiling before him. Reshi, Reshi, Reshi! All Reshi!

Kiba growled, he couldn't viably sleep if his mind keeps on reminding him of Reshi. He would be bothered because he hasn't felt this until now! Out of the blue, when he remembered the way the cat's about to mark Reshi's face, he tried to stop the cat from doing so. Because, he felt… He needed to protect her. To make her feel safe. It felt like… like… like it's a responsibility!

Now he knows! Now he knows that he doesn't like Reshi! He already **loves **her, and he only realized it now! But then, the choice of accepting the fact eased his mind! He grinned as he stood up and left the room silently.

Shino smirked as he saw Kiba leaving the room; he knows perfectly well what he's planning to do.

Kiba stared at Reshi, the moon reflected at her face, revealing her natural beauty. Kiba hasn't remarked this exquisiteness before. He stroked her cheek, satisfying his need of holding her. A strand of hair fell to her face, and he shoved it off gently. Now, he knows what he wants! He wants to be with her, that's why he can't sleep.

Then his eyes glanced at her hand, he wondered what she's dreaming of. But then, "K-Kiba…" She muttered in her sleep, now he need not to know, because he knew it just now. But then, a thought came up to him… Even if he touch her hand, he can't see what's she's dreaming of, because it only happens accidentally… Which means…

Kiba nestled beside the couch; he grasped Reshi's hand gently. He placed his head beside Reshi's delicate body. Then he felt, Reshi's fingers clasping his making the hold tighter. He looked up and saw Reshi's affectionate eyes, ones that you could feel the tenderness. She smiled reassuringly to Kiba. He replied with a smile back. Just then, Reshi neared towards Kiba's face, Kiba blushed slightly… And…

Reshi kissed his cheek, he smiled timidly at Reshi. (**Kitty Kat: **Darn! WHAT DO YOU MEAN "CHEEK"! ­-**iA-yOh: **I have plans!)

Reshi drifted to sleep, Kiba also do so. And now, only the moon is the witness of… Reshi's kiss for Kiba, at the cheek that is!

* * *

Later on, surely the two are completely asleep, with their hands clutching the other. The girl giggled happily about. "That was too good to be true!" **Hinata **chuckled silently. Shino nodded, while placing a blanket across Kiba's shoulders.

So the moon **isn't **the only witness!

* * *

Earlier that day… 

"You think we could outwit them?" Lee asked to Gai.

"Sure we can! With the help of you, we're unstoppable!" Gai replied with a grin and a… _Ting! _If the others say, "Ping!" _I _say, "Ting!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

(**iA-yOh: **Now don't be annoying!)

Gai and Lee went about, observing the sparring Tenten and Neji's been doing. They realized that the two spent a lot of time together. A **lot**. And they also observed that Neji's always focused to Tenten, that's why he sometimes got hurt. And Tenten seems distracted by Neji. The two seemed like they don't want to hurt each other somehow.

And all of a sudden they got bored in trying to find news about them and decided to set the plan at work, which should be done hours ago than stalking to them but nothing happening. So yeah…

Gai and Le acted like they just came from some place else. When Tenten noticed a leaf at Lee's hair, and Neji noticed a twig stuck at the cloth of his back, the two's alibi is they just picked some mangoes at some trees.

"There aren't any mango trees around." Tenten reasoned out.

"Yeah." Neji agreed.

"Uh, all right, all right!…" Gai said. Lee thought he would spill out the plan, but… guess again!

"We fell from a tree trying to get a kitten down the branch." Gai explained, Neji and Tenten bought that and shrugged. "What are you here for anyway?" Tenten asked, playing a kunai with her bare hands. "Weapons Mistress", the best alias for her! Some even call her, "Neji's soon-to-be bride", because they noticed that she and Neji are somehow close. And some call her, "Deadly Girl", but she didn't care. But if she has to pick, she would much prefer Neji's soon- to-… I mean, Weapons Mistress. Ahem.

"Well, we wanted to invite you." Lee said.

"Where?" Neji asked, throwing a kunai at the tree as the kunai bore at the piece of wood.

"At a party." Neji and Tenten stopped from their tasks and stared at Gai and Lee. "A party!" The two can't believe this is happening! Ninjas gonna attend some geeky party!

"It's not just a party. It's **the **party."

"…" The two were speechless.

"Don't worry, it would be a private party, in a fancy restaurant, and only Team Gai" Gai stated proudly with another grin and _Ting!_ "A fancy restaurant?" Tenten began to sound suspicious. Gai and Lee never get to those places because they're not allowed; managers knew what ruckus they can make so they won't let them in!

"Well, what do you think?" Gai and Lee both invited with enthusiasm.

"I don't know…" Tenten answered, but something made her stop… Gai's kneeling before her with a dramatic pose. "Oh what a cruel world! Only a reunion and they can't even come! Oh… It feels so… so… vindictive!" Then Lee came and fell, lying at the ground… "Oh, Gai-sensei! Don't be miserable, I'm sure we could have fun all by ourselves! **Ourselves**! Nobody with us!"

The surroundings began to darken, the only light is the small beam that's making Gai and Lee visible, and another beam of light showing a random guy in a tuxedo and a violin in hand, playing a sad, gloomy melody. Gai and Lee embraced each other with bone-crushing hugs! "Oohohoho!"

"Fine! Fine! I'll go!" Tenten's convinced! Gai and Lee's Plan, Step One is done! Gai and Lee looked hopeful at Neji and Neji let out a snort. "Fine." He retorted. Great! Gai and Lee's Plan Step Two is accomplished! The two cheered as they left the training grounds, which is filled with scattered weapons. "What do you think they're up to?" Tenten asked to Neji, Neji just shook his head slightly.

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Hey Sasuke," Sakura called. Sasuke and she are at the bridge over the river. Sakura staring at the river. And Sasuke just leaning at the other side of the bridge, across Sakura. "Hn?" Sasuke replied.

"Wanna have a snack?" Sakura asked. Thoughtful, isn't she? Sasuke stared at Sakura before answering. "Well?" She waited for an answer. Sasuke suddenly realized that they were being awfully closer than the past few days. Does that only signified that he likes her more and more each day?

"Sure, I guess." He answered. Sakura smiled and grabbed his hand, "let's go then!" Sakura laughed as she led the way. Sasuke following. "Come on, let's go at Ichiraku's!" She invited as Sasuke nodded and smiled, not been there before. But, he's sure… A lot sure! Sure that Sakura has changed him… But he doesn't care, as long as he's with her.

* * *

Meanwhile…

"What to wear? What to wear? What to wear?" Tenten asked herself all over and browsed her closet. Then a red box caught her eye. "I thought I threw this away!" Tenten said, and opened the box. She bit her bottom lip, smiled and went for the bathroom. _Gai-sensei said to wear something fancy. Well this has to work! _Tenten thought a smile crept across her face.

* * *

Sakura entered Ichiraku still giggling softly. "Oh, hey Naruto!"

"Hey, Sakura-chan. Hey there, Sasuke!" Naruto greeted… Not full of glee than usual. "Hey what's wrong?" Sakura asked, sitting a chair away from Naruto. Because that chair between them would be Sasuke seat. She knows Sasuke hates it when she sits next to Naruto, he confessed that it makes him… **Jealous**. As in, J-E-A-L-O-U-S, Jealous! _Jealous_. Tee-hee, it's nice to rub his things in.

But Naruto only replied with a sigh. Ayame came out of the kitchen and heard all about it. "It's because he missed _his_ Hinata-chan!" Ayame taunted. Naruto banged his head at the counter and shook his head. "I don't want to be reminded."

"Hush!" Ayame started. "You know, he's always here!" She turned to Sasuke and Sakura. "Waiting for Hinata."

Sakura smiled at Ayame. "Two Beef Ramen." Sakura ordered with a beam. Ayame left the counter and she's now at the kitchen. Sakura faced Sasuke and smiled. "Hey, I wanna hang out later on!" Sakura pouted with her sweet smile plastered at her face again. Sasuke tilted his head slightly, "my house?" Sasuke asked. Sakura took his hand and shook it vigorously, "that's what I've been waiting for you to say!" Sakura laughed. Sasuke only smirked, staring at Sakura's laughing face. Then, they heard Naruto sigh again. "It makes me want to snatch Hinata out of that pathetic house!" Naruto sighed again.

"I hear they're coming out tomorrow." Sakura tried to lift Naruto's spirits. "Really?" Naruto asked with a long-not-seen grin of his. "Yeah!" Sakura answered. Sasuke grinned at Sakura, his grin seems like he's proud. Don't ask why, I don't know either. But he does that often.

"Cool. I'll be the first one she will ever see when she got out!" Naruto said and left Ichiraku.

"He's a pretty sweet guy." Sakura complimented, Sasuke scowled. "But not even close to you." Sakura hugged him tight, and he grinned satisfyingly. "Thank you, I only did those to you!" Sasuke said proudly. "Wow!" Sakura said, and eating her ramen. "That's good. **Very **good." And Sasuke just smiled… A fulfilling smile.

* * *

"You got everything?" Gai asked at the guy on the counter. "Of course! Everything's planned, Gai. We have everything under control." Gai grinned and left the room but before he leaving, "thanks."

"You bet!"

* * *

Tenten went for the restaurant wearing a white dress that end just inches below her knees. The dress is hip hugging and it has slits at its side, revealing flesh. But don't get the wrong idea, her dress is not too revealing! Her back is exposed, and the dress hung at her body perfectly. With a bow at the back of her neck, securing the whole dress. Her hair is untied and flowing freely, bouncing curls just below her shoulders. Clips fastened her bangs from her eyes. She looks absolutely stunning. When she went inside.

"Good Afternoon! You must be Tenten, Gai's student." The same guy earlier greeted. Tenten just nodded in reply. The guy led her to a table, where Neji's sitting. "Where's Lee and Gai-sensei?" Tenten asked in a small voice.

Neji shook his head. Tenten bit her bottom lip.

* * *

Two, crazy but witty ninjas stood at the window, staring their two friends. "See we outwit them!" Gai said victoriously.

"No, you didn't." They heard a voice behind them, the two looked back and saw the other two. "What the-…" Lee looked back inside from the window and saw that Neji and Tenten are still sitting there. Then… Who're these people before them?

"Those are clones." Tenten explained. "We knew you were planning something."

Neji grinned beside her. "Err, um, hey Tenten, you look quite astonishing at that dress you're wearing there, where ever did you get it? I wanted to buy one." Lee tried the trick but surely it won't work.

"Prepare to die!" Tenten threatened.

* * *

_Today's a great day! I boosted most of my skills and I get to punch the lights out of Gai-sensei and Lee! Most of all, Neji and I ate at Ichiraku's and even saw Sakura and Sasuke! I wonder, where's Naruto… Well anyway, the best part is, I got a smile from Neji! A smile full of compassion. Rare for Neji! _Tenten thought before she drifted to sleep.

* * *

**A/n: **Is it all right? Is it? Is it? Is it? Let me know… Flames, Suggestions, Comments, or even just a plain review would make me inspired to work! Thank you for reading my story! –iA-yOh


	8. Snow?

**Disclaimer: **I just want to tell, I don't own Naruto. If I do, there would be a lot changes!

**A/n: **Just wanna say that I would answer all your reviews at the last chapter! Don't you ever think that I won't be doing so! And, God Damn! Could you please read loveme731's story! I mean, you know she won't update unless she has reviews… You know her, right?

* * *

Another **Note**: Hey, I was just recommending these stories… 

**-Reiko and Sai rhymes with apple in the eye. _By: ghostioanddaigona_**

**-Boot Camp of Horror, er, I meant fun! _By: loveme731_ **(She's back I tell you!)

**-Beautiful Disaster. _By: Transcendent Wings and Shadow Phoenix_**

**-Troublesome! Yamanaka in the Nara Residence. _By: aki-child_**

Well, I was just recommending them. They're so total awesomeness! So give them a review, or they might not update. (O.O) Help.

**

* * *

Possible Couples In this Chapter: **

KibaOC- it's just like that!

NejiTen- He he, can't get enough of it!

NaruHina- I will keep my promise! That's my way of being a ninja! LOL.

LeeOC- don't worry, there would be a chapter would lots of this.

GaaraOC- There would also be a chapter with **lots **of GaaraOC

**

* * *

Sakura as Host:** It's no fair! I didn't get a part in this chapter, because the authoress was not in the mood to write something about us… She just doesn't want to admit that she's too lazy… (**iA-yOh**: Okay! You won't be getting another chapter, Sakura!) Hey, I was just kidding (**iA-yOh:** Me too, so just do your job, or I'll slaughter you!) Fine… Enjoy the story! It's no fair! I didn't get a part in this chapter, because the authoress was not in the mood to write something about us… She just doesn't want to admit that she's too lazy… (Okay! You won't be getting another chapter, Sakura!) Hey, I was just kidding (Me too, so just do your job, or I'll slaughter you!) Fine… Enjoy the story!**

* * *

Summary for this Chapter:** Sometimes, snow represents your pure love for a person you're with right now.

* * *

"Hinata-chan!" Naruto waved frantically at Hinata, who is at the moment going out of the **horrible **house. Hinata smiled as she saw the grin across his face. "N-N-Naruto-kun." She muttered, but not speeding up her pace. 

"Go on," Reshi smiled at Hinata, as she looked back. "Run up to him!" Reshi smiled and pushed her gently. Hinata nodded once and finally sped up. "Hey, Hinata-chan!" He grinned, oh how she haven't seen that grin for long.

"Hinata-chan, wake up!" Naruto suddenly said, which made Hinata go, "huh?"

"Oi! Hinata!" Hinata groaned, as Hanabi shook her vigorously. "Huh, what?"

"Wake up!" Hanabi repeated with a frustrated look. Hinata sat up and blinked foolishly. "What's wrong with you?" Hanabi asked with a grunt. "It seems like you're a sleeping merrily. What are you fantasizing of? You don't typically stay in bed at this time." Hinata blinked again and looked at the clock beside her bed. It says eight. And she only got thirty minutes till breakfast starts. "Go fix up! Father would have a fit if you're late for breakfast!" Hanabi said and left the room.

"T-That dream." Hinata said to herself. She smiled when she thought of it again. It's what just happened yesterday when they left the house. Yes, it's been yesterday when they left the residence. Hinata jumped from bed and decided to take a quick shower. She stepped in the bathroom, stripped, and felt the drops of water hitting her face.

* * *

Meanwhile, 

A black haired gal slept soundly at her soft bed. The sunlight reflecting at her face, which made her unbearable to sleep. She pulled a pillow from nowhere and dug her head in. And another distraction for her rest came uninvited. _Ring! Ring! Ring! Wake up, Reshi-chan! Rise and Shine! Feel the sunlight! Feel the fresh air! Feel paradis-.. _But even before the alarm could say more, Reshi threw it and it banged against the wall. "Oh, I will feel paradise definitely." She grinned and continued to sleep. But another disturbance awoke her. "Um, Reshi-sama." She opened an eye, and saw a girl in a black dress, and white apron. She groaned, "What is it, Yumi?" She asked.

"You need to wake up, you promised to the children to play with them, right?" Yumi invigorated her mind. Reshi replied with a 'hn'. Then suddenly…

"OH HELL, YOU'RE RIGHT!" Reshi panicked and threw the blanket away, but instead of making the blanket out of her way, it went down her ankles and made her trip. She lay at the floor, flat face, and then suddenly… "… Ow!" She complained. She rubbed her nose and walked inside the bathroom. Yumi smiled, and cleaned up Reshi's bed. Then a knock startled her.

Yumi could hear the water pouring from the bathroom, and realized that Reshi's already showering herself. "Could you get that, Yumi-chan?"

"Yes, Reshi-sama."

"Don't call me _that_." Reshi said.

"Oh, right. Sorry, I forgot." Yumi smiled and went for the door. The knock continued.

When she swung the door open, she saw a guy… with a dog. And I assume you already know who he is. "Hey." He greeted.

"Who is it?" She asked.

"Oh, I'm Kiba. Reshi's friend."

"Oh, come in!" Yumi opened the door wider to let Kiba in. "Her room's upstairs, Room 34." Yumi started. "I'm sorry but I can't accompany you, because, you see, I really need to finish Reshi-chan's laundry." Yumi said, bowed, and left.

Kiba shrugged his shoulders and went upstairs. He walked in the halls and finally found Reshi's room. He turned the doorknob and went in the room. It's surprisingly clean. Probably because of Yumi. "Who?" He heard a voice, a voice of whom he came for.

"It's me." Kiba called. He didn't earn am answer.

"I'm here to fetch you." He answered, but Reshi still didn't reply. He sighed, "It's because Kurenai-sensei told me to." He waited for a response and it soon came, "oh." She said simply. "You know, it's still early." She said, still from the bathroom.

"Well, yeah," Kiba started to blush. "Just want to get you earlier."

"Well that won't be possible." Reshi answered, which made Kiba arch his eyebrow. "I still have a game, okay?"

"Oh fine." He answered and rolled his eyes.

Just then, the door at the lavatory opened. And there, came out Reshi wrapped in a bathrobe. Her hair, dripping wet. Kiba caught the scent of rose petals. It's milky and intoxicating. He breathed in the fragrance, wanting to mesmerize it.

"She burrowed at her closet and went back in the bathroom. When she got out, the bathrobe's replaced with her clothes.

She's wearing a black, short-sleeved shirt that showed her belly. She's wearing baggy, khaki pants. And gray, tight warmers at her right arm. And a handcuff at her left. She's wearing black tennis shoes.

"Just a sec, okay?" She said and combed her hair. She tied it in a high ponytail like the way Ino does. "Okay!" She said with a smile and placed a black cap at her head. "Let's go!" She marched down stairs. "Hey, Yumi! The payment's upstairs!"

"Thank you, Reshi-chan!" She smiled.

"Hey, know basketball?" Reshi asked Kiba, still with a smile. "Of course I do, I'm not stupid!" Kiba answered. Though, I'm not sure if Konoha's _that_ modern yet. So just bear with me, please.

"Want a game?" She asked, making Kiba surprised. But then, Kiba shrugged. "Sure, why not?" He answered, which made Reshi quite in high spirits! She unconsciously hugged Kiba tight, "thank you, Kiba! Thank you!" She answered. Not knowing that what she's doing is making Kiba blush furiously. "Uh, Re-Reshi?" Reshi answered with a "hm?" in a cheerful way.

"Y-You could let go of me now." Now, Kiba's not blushing so hard than before. Reshi let go, and he secretly cursed himself in his head. "Whoops, sorry!" She stuck her tongue out.

* * *

Meanwhile… At Ichiraku… (At least I know who's over there! Of course you do too, right? Ayame and the waiter! Duh… He he, kidding! That would be Naruto!) 

Naruto waited uncomplainingly. Tapping his fingers at the counter with incredible speed! "Who are you waiting for, Naruto-san?" Ayame asked with a smile, sensing Naruto's optimism. "Hinata-chan!" He answered too hastily with his grin back. Ayame smiled, "oh great! Are you going to tell her, now?" Ayame asked with expectation crawling out of her voice. "I mean, you will, right?" Ayame nodded her head in her every word. Naruto scratched his head. "I really don't know." Naruto answered.

Ayame sweat dropped, "oh _please_. Why don't you just tell her and let's get it over with! You two go talk, talk, talking! _Ping_! Like the way those two, green freaks' teeth does. Then boyfriend, girlfriend. And things like that! Come on! It's _that _easy!" She said in a speedy tone.

"It's **that** straightforward for you to declare, that's because you won't even have to _reveal _**your** sympathy and affection!" Naruto glared. "I can't tell her _that_ effortless and trouble-free."

"Then exemplify it!" Ayame said wiping a bowl with a white sheet. She's washing some stuff at the sink just near the counter. Just so she can work and convince Naruto at the same time.

"W-what?" Naruto asked in a bemused sort.

"I mean, show it!" Ayame clarified.

Naruto blushed. "W-what?" He asked, looking distressed by what Ayame just said. "H-how?" He inquired. Ayame grinned evilly, "KISSING HER!" She said with her hypnotizing eyes. "Kiss her, like there's no tomorrow! Kiss her." She chanted. Naruto blushed, and then growled. "Now, don't you start spellbinding me, Ayame. I'm telling you, you're not a witch, who could charm others. Accept that!"

Ayame sighed in disagreement. "I know, but…" Ayame's grin came back at her face. "But I won't fail to remember what we're talking about a while ago! If you can't say it **do **it!" She taunted.

"I-it's… It's arduous, I tell you! It's even more convoluted than essentially verbalizing it!" Naruto complained while waving his arms intensely. Ayame laughed softly. "Words are **nothing**! Actions would be better… A lot better!"

Naruto considered the concept, but shoved it off for later, because Hinata already entered the store. "Hey, Hinata-chan! " Naruto stood clumsily.

* * *

Back at Kiba and Reshi…

"We're here." Reshi smiled while the panting Kiba following. "**Finally**!" He said.

"And you call yourself a ninja?" Reshi grinned with hands at her hips. She acquired a fierce look, but she blissfully laughed, "I was thinking you would answer something stupid like, 'I'm not a ninja, I'm Barney! The purple, fugly, hoe!' Or something like, 'and so if I'm a ninja?'"

"Why would you think I would say those ridiculous things?" Kiba raised a brow.

"It's because you're stupid." Reshi answered briefly while folding her arms against her chest.

"Why you-…" But even before Kiba could continue a cute voice startled him

"RESHI-CHAN!" Somebody screamed, as ten children dashed towards her.

"Good thing you came, Reshi-chan. You see, a monster was about to eat us up!"

"That's not true! Reshi-chan, there's no monster. But I saw a ninja that's going to attack Konoha, but then **I **stopped him!"

"Hah! You can't even throw a kunai!"

"That's not true! It isn't right, Reshi-chan?"

Looks like these children are awfully close to Reshi. "Hey, chill, chill." Reshi patted each of the children's head.

Kiba stared at her. _She's so compassionate, who are those children anyway? **Hers**? Oh no, that can't be! She can't even have so many children! She can even do _**it**_! Oh darn, this distort mind! _Kiba slapped his forehead with his palm.

"Hey everybody, this is Kiba!" Reshi announced, a hand facing Kiba. "A best friend of mine!" She smiled.

Best friend? Is that the only thing he's capable of? Can't he be more than that for her? Why am I asking these questions anyway? Stupid hands that is competent of writing such things.

The ten children quickly rushed towards Kiba and began giving him hugs. Kiba smiled timidly. He chuckled silently, and took a glimpse of Reshi, who is smiling at the moment. "Hey kids! I'm getting jealous!" She said, but Kiba can sense that she's serious about it. He wondered if he's jealous about the attention Kiba's getting, or the children getting Kiba's attention? Weird.

"So, who's up for a game?" She asked with a basketball in hand.

"I am!" every child raised a hand, yes, even the girliest girl. Or the boyiest boy. (I know there's no suck word as girliest or boyiest so just bear with me, okay?)

"Okay, we split! I'll take five children, and Kiba takes another five!" Reshi explained as she spun the ball using her finger. "Okay, let the game start." She grinned and passed the ball to Kiba. "Up for it?" She asked, _the_ grin still across her face.

Kiba grinned back and started to dribble the ball. But first, he has to get through Reshi's defense. He was about to pass around her, but then realized that was a **mistake**! Reshi played the ball in her hands, "got it!" She snickered.

Reshi passed the ball again, but whenever Kiba tried to pass through her, the ball would magically disappear at his hands!

* * *

At the other parts of the Naruto World…

(**iA-yOh**: You might be wondering while in the last chapter, there wasn't Tara included yet there was Gai and Lee. That's because Tara's together with Mitoshi, and when you combine the two in Training! Much, much, much **restraint **is present!) "Haha! Mush!" Tara grinned evilly while holding a whip, smashing it against Kankurou's back.

Kankurou glared at her secretly. "Five hundred one! Five hundred two! Five hundred three!" Kankurou cried out while doing push-ups. "Faster!" Tara ordered.

"504505506507508!" Kankurou sped up with his push-ups. "Great work, Kankurou! That's just a warm-up by the way!" She smiled and Kankurou rolled his eyes. "Nasty, old abuser!" He muttered. "You have the right to remain silent!" Tara cackled and whipped Kankurou again, with a _slash_!

"Hey Mitoshi! Doing fine there?" Tara called.

"Better than ever!" Mitoshi answered with a thumb up!

Tara grinned upon seeing Temari and Gaara each carrying an **incredibly **huge boulder on their backs. "Faster! Temari, you're being awfully sluggish! Chop Chop!" Mitoshi ordered in a commanding tone. "Oh, I'll chop-chop you alright!" Temari muttered.

"Hey Gaara, you're cheating!" Mitoshi accused, seeing sand helping him push the boulder. "Stop corrupting on me or you'll suffer the consequences!" She threatened, as Gaara glared at her, but she just posed a grin. "Is it hard for wittle Gaara?" She pouted, Gaara deepened his glare. But still, Mitoshi could have sworn she saw a glint of attraction in Gaara's eyes. But she's not sure.

* * *

We'll leave them for now… We'll get back later on. It's too risky for you to hear the atrocious scenes! So yeah, let's skip that. 

"I'll be leaving you for a while!" Ayame said as she entered the kitchen.

"Sir. Um, can I get out for like, twenty minutes?" Ayame pleaded.

"Why?" the other waiter asked.

"Matchmaking." Ayame grinned and pointed a finger at the two behind her. "You know."

The waiter looked behind her then also grinned, "you're excused! Take your time!"

Ayame bowed, "thank you, sir! I beseech you!" She exaggerated.

Ayame run about at the street, heading for Team Seven's Training Grounds. When she reached there, she stopped with a screech. "Oi!" Ayame called their attention.

They all turned to her direction. "What?" they asked in unison.

"Naruto would be missing training for today." Ayame explained briefly.

"What?" Kakashi asked and tilted his head.

She just sighed, "I said…" She shook her head. "Naruto's excused for training today, because I believe he's having a special moment with Hinata now. So please…"

"No problem! We were trying to contact him and say that he can miss training today anyway." Kakashi answered.

"No, we didn't." Sakura shook her head.

"Yes, we **did**." Kakashi gritted his teeth. Ayame shook her head again, "thank you. Period." She said and dashed for Kurenai's Team. But when she reached her destination, nobody was there. "I guess I won't have any problem with Hinata then!" She smiled.

"Hinata?" She turned her head and saw Kurenai. "Why? What's with Hinata?"

"Well, you know Naruto awfully misses her, and Naruto has something to say to her." Ayame smiled, making Kurenai know what she's talking about.

"I would take that alibi. Besides, training doesn't start for another two hours." Kurenai smiled. "But I assume, for Reshi that would be four hours." She sweat dropped, while Ayame laughed gleefully.

* * *

Team Gai 

"I miss Tara." Lee muttered while his chin resting at his hand.

"Aw, I miss her too, Lee." Gai tried to sooth Lee and stroked his back. "But, no worries. She'll come back tomorrow!"

"But what about Sakura?" Lee twisted his head to see who just said that. It was Tenten, still throwing various weapons at the beaten up log.

"What about Sakura?" Lee asked, standing up from the Rock he's nestling to. What a fixed combination! Lee, rock! Rock, Lee! Haha! I'm going hyper mode again. (**iA-yOh: **Hail Machine RoboRescue! That's a great anime!)

"I mean, when Tara came, you haven't babbled about Sakura being the most precious human being that ever walked in the world." Tenten rolled her eyes, and wiped the sweat out of her forehead. "I mean, I haven't heard you gibbering about Sakura being the earthly goddess!"

"I don't know, I guess I was just a little bit attracted to Tara, that's all." Lee shrugged.

"You mean, a whole lot attracted!" Tenten walked towards him. "Why don't you just tell her the truth and dump Sakura, even though she hasn't even liked you more than a friend." She shoved some strands of hair away from her eyes, not knowing that this made Neji stare at her like he's going to die in a minute.

"I mean, come on! It's clear that you like her." Tenten smirked. "Right, Neji?"

Neji just nodded in reply. "Well yeah, I guess I haven't noticed that I've liked her for the past few days, but what… what about Sakura?"

"Forget about Sakura! She already has Sasuke! You see, Sakura and Sasuke. Lee and Tara! That's how it goes!" Tenten made big gestures as she talked, and in her mind she added… _Tenten and Neji, he he_.

"You forgot Naruto and Hinata." Lee said as a matter-of-factly with his forefinger up in the air.

"Well yeah, they too. Whatever." Tenten rolled her eyes again.

"And you ad Neji!" Lee stated with a grin crossing his face.

"Yeah, sure, us to-…" Tenten paused for a second. "I-I mean…"

"A-**ha**!" Lee cheered.

"Um, I got to walk for a while." Tenten excused herself; she didn't want the others to see her cheeks having a tinge of pink. It's too sissy for her. She headed at the woods just so nobody can see her, or even just see her shadow. **Nobody can see Tenten blushing! She won't let them! **Well, I think she has a reputation… Coolies!

When she's already there, her blush is slowly fading. She located herself at a tree stump. Sighing like she's tired of hiding. "This is annoying, God damn it!" She growled in frustration.

"What is?" She turned and saw…

I'm going to cut your enjoyment, and skip that part! Bwahahahaahahaha!

* * *

Reshi and Kiba… 

A ball scored a point! "Yes!" Reshi cheered, as a small boy gave her a high-five. She did a handshake with a small girl. Yup, Reshi's closed with these children, and Kiba's wondering how she met them. Maybe he should ask her later on.

But soon, after an hour. The game ended, Reshi's group won! "Yehey!" Reshi applauded with the children. "That was a great game, Reshi-chan! Thank you for joining us, even though we know you're quite busy."

"It's my pleasure." Reshi replied. "Where're the others, by the way?"

"Oh, they can't come. We would be complete next week! All ninety-four of us."

Reshi smiled, "I would definitely be there! I promise I would bring some friends of mine over too."

The boy smiled as a reply. And they bade Reshi goodbye and headed for their homes.

"Kids these days." Reshi muttered and started to walk, Kiba following.

"Ninety-four kids? How'd you met those children?" Kiba asked.

Reshi stopped from walking for a minute, while Kiba waited for an answer. "I don't wanna talk about it." Reshi answered and walked again. Kiba was perplexed, why wouldn't she want to tell him? I mean, hey! Meeting kids should be filled with joyous laughter and smiles, right? Why would she not tell as if that was a drastic moment? He's curiosity fulfilled him. Maybe he should ask her dog then.

"Where are we going?" Reshi asked.

"I don't know, it's still too early." Kiba replied. Reshi halted from her walking business and when she looked back to Kiba, he can see her evil grin. "I can't be early in training, all right?"

* * *

"Hey, Hinata-chan. Where do you wanna go?" Naruto asked, they've spent the whole hour at Ichiraku, Naruto eating and at the same time chatting with Hinata. 

"I-I do-don't k-know, N-Naruto-kun." Hinata twiddled her thumbs.

"I know!" Naruto said, an imaginary light bulb appearing from his head.

Naruto held Hinata's hand and guided her to where he wants to go, she blushed furiously by his sudden touch, but she managed to not make her hand shake. "N-N-N-Naruto-k-kun…?" But even before she can continue.

"We're almost there, Hinata-chan." He grinned over his shoulder, Hinata just responded with a timid smile. Finally, they arrived. They arrived at the… Cherry Blossom Trees.

"Isn't it nice?" Naruto asked, Hinata nodded breathing in the fresh air. "It reminds me of Sakura-chan." Naruto said with his closed eyes. What a numb creature. Hinata's face dropped, she has to admit. She's _jealous_. Envying Sakura, she thought… What does Sakura has that she hasn't? Yes, she knows it's not kind to think about such things. But, she just can't stop herself.

_Should I tell her now? _Naruto asked himself, but Kyuubi answered instead.

**Tell her now, God Damn it! **Kyuubi answered in a deep voice. **If you don't, I'll forcefully come out of this irksome cage and I'll let her have it!**

_I'd like you to show me do it! _Naruto grinned in his head. Kyuubi just growled, but furthermore, Naruto decided to follow Kyuubi's bidding. "Hey Hinata-chan, I have something to tell you…" Hinata looked back, seeing Naruto with a suggestion of crimson at his whiskered cheeks.

"Well, you know I kinda liked Sakura, a lot." Naruto's words stung Hinata like a mad bee, but when he continued… the sting wasn't so bad.

"That is for a long, long time ago. But now, I found somebody else." Hinata tilted her head to her side, why's he telling this to her anyway.

"Ayame told me to **not** say it… But **express **it through **actions**." Naruto moved a step forward towards Hinata.

"She said, words are nothing! Actions are better… A lot." He stepped forward again, as his body pressed against hers; she began to blush furiously at the impulsive proximity. "I really want to tell you, but then I just can't." He cupped her chin at his hand.

"So I decided to just show it, myself." Naruto's lips touched Hinata's. She was taken off, but she controlled her consciousness and didn't faint. Luckily. (**iA-yOh:** **I'm** writing _that_! Whoa! Too much fluff, can't believe **I** wrote _that_

And then… **Snow?**

Out of the blue, white snow (**iA-yOh: **Of course it's white! Have you seen green snow?) Started to float down gently. It's weird; because it's supposedly spring! Not winter! "Snow?" Naruto watched the white stuff slowly pouring down the surface of the Naruto world, I mean earth.

"Snow!" Naruto smiled, when he looked at Hinata. He suddenly saw something beautiful at her, her eyes were naturally sparkling. Her skin positively glows. Her smile so warm.

Just then something caught his eyes. He saw a pearl, pearl lying at snow. It's charmingly shimmering. He picked it up and saw how lovely it is. "Look, Hinata-chan!" Naruto grinned and showed the jewel to Hinata. (The pearl looks like the Sacred Jewel at Inuyasha! LOL! I'm so in to Anime!)

"It reminds me of you." Naruto stared at it again. It's like your eyes, and together with the snow. "It's incredibly delicate."

"Just like you." Naruto smiled.

* * *

"Why is it snowing?" Tenten asked. Neji shook his head. Yes, he's the person who followed her. "I don't know." He answered while Tenten stared above, wondering why there's snow. "Hey, Tenten." Neji called, Tenten looked back to see why Neji called her. But the moment she did… 

She felt something against her lips. Something soft, and warm despite the cold weather. She closed her eyes, mesmerizing the kiss… A special something while it's snowing! The best gift to provide to somebody special.

* * *

"Why is it snowing?" Reshi asked suddenly. "My calendar is off." She chuckled. 

Just then, Kiba stared at Reshi. He noticed what she's wearing. Reshi took of her hat and took off the band that secured her hair and allowed it to fall against her shoulders, it's too cold to have your hair up while it's snowing. She placed her cap at her head making her look like a kid that's running away from home.

"It's cold out here." She managed to smile. Kiba noticed her bare stomach, as his eyebrows just thinking about her missing trainings just because she has a cold. He took off his jacket (you know, the one with the hood!) revealing his muscular features. (He has a black shirt beneath) "Take it. Don't protest or I'll kill you," he threatened. It's funny in how he cares.

Reshi stared at the jacket he's passing. "Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure!" Kiba said, as Reshi got the piece of clothing. "Thanks." She smiled. And wore it, it's still warm from his body heat. When she wore it, it's awfully big for her. "Wow! You need to go on a diet, Kiba!" She smirked. While he just shook his head and laughed softly.

"Just kidding." She stuck her tongue out. "Whee!" She cheered like a kid and started to twirl around the snow at her feet. "This is great!" Reshi cheered, but then started to be aware of Kiba's clothing. It seems warm, but…

Kiba's back is against her, she sped towards him. And called, "Kiba!" She smiled, when Kiba looked back and saw Reshi already near him. "This is my thank you for you!" She jumped at him, Kiba lost his balance and fell tat he snow-covered ground. He supported his body using his elbows. Reshi on top of him, embracing him tightly. He blushed slightly. "Um." He could only react.

She chuckled gently. "Since you fetched me, even though I know Kurenai-sensei didn't said so. (Insert Kiba's blush here). And you accompanied me, and then your jacket, and always there for me. I'm repaying you now!" Reshi smiled and looked at him. "Feeling warm?" She asked childishly. He nodded foolishly but that's okay. She doesn't care anyway, all she cares for now is Kiba, and that's what really matters!

* * *

Epilogue...

"It's a shame I'm not in Konoha now. I really missed Lee." Tara said, in the same position as Lee has a while ago.

Mitoshi stared at her in disbelief. "You're really saying that, Tara?" She asked.

"What?" Tara asked, her two ponytails bouncing.

"That's a new one! Usually you would say, 'I miss Reshi-chan!'" Mitoshi explained.

Tara widened her eyes, "holy cow! You're right!"

"Well, I guess I haven't noticed till now. But…" Tara looked at Mitoshi with a reassuring smile. "I know I like Lee! I really do!" She said childishly. Mitoshi just gave her a grin. "That would be my bet!"

* * *

**A/n: Hey! Sorry for the sudden fluff... I don't really know if you liked that fluff... hmm... Next Chapter's Sneak Peek...**

He slowly opens his eyes, his vision was blurred, but he could've sworn he saw a figure before him. He shrugged it off, wanting more sleep. But then, he felt arms? **Arms**? Arms against his waist, he bolted his eyes open, looked at his side. At first, his voice was missing, but then...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" He screamed, the person beside him sat up straight at the commotion.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" She also screamed, but then she paused suddenly, "...what?" She shrugged, "welll, what I can do now is copy what Kiba's doing." She began to shriek again, but then something hit her (an idea)... "Wait..." She paused and stared at Kiba. "What, what... It's... There's... Do-oh... Duwah!"

"GAAAAAAH!" Kiba and **_Reshi _**screamed together, they looked at each other still screaming. And then looked forward and waving their arms frantically!

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHAT AM **I** DOING HERE? WHAT ARE **_YOU_** DOING HERE!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" And they can only scream.

**A/n: **Hehe, I hope that tickled your curiosity flex, though I don't know if there's such thing!


	9. Tara's Mask, broken!

**Disclaimer: **I really am hoping to do so… BUT I JUST CAN'T! You know why? Because I'm ugly! Yeah! I'm ugly! Though that doesn't have any connect.

**

* * *

Possible Couples in this Chapter:**

KibaOC- this chapter would have some drama in it, okay? But of course, Humor won't be missing either!

LeeOC- Tara's back… and there would be a little bit of drama in this part. And you can consider that this is the main couple in this chapter.

GaaraOC- YEAH!

Slight SasuSaku- Did you miss them?

Slight NejiTen- Slight? … Crud!

NaruHina- Let's get it on! THIS IS GREAT! Yup, definitely.

* * *

Ah, the morning breeze is all you ever would want! Morning is the most peaceful time of the day. You know, just when the moment, that the trees are bending with the gentle wind. The scent of fresh coffee wafted with the air. The grass is slightly covered with white snow from yesterday. The trees have its greenish glow because of the snow that melted on it.

The sunshine would wake every person in town. Everybody would rise and shine… Except for irresponsible brats that just wouldn't wake up, when the sun is practically calling.

_Wake up, little child! Wake up! Today's another new day! _The sun would metaphorically call, but they just won't budge.

As the glare of sunlight disturbed Kiba's eyes. He shut his eyes tight, only to open them again. His vision was blurred; he saw a figure in front of him, or better yet **beside **him. But, hell, he shoved the belief away and just tried to sleep again. But then…

He managed to glance down, when he saw… **arms**? There were arms wrapped around him! His sight quickly recovered, eyes widened by the view he just saw. Has he grown arms? No, that can't be possible.

Then, he looked at his side… and saw… **Reshi**?

He can't scream, his lips felt dry. He can't move, his body felt numb! When he saw her shift her place, and is awfully close to him. **That**'s the moment he screamed.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" He screamed, alarming the morning peace that we're talking about a while ago.

Reshi sat up when she heard the sudden scream, she too shrieked.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" then she paused, "… wait, what?" She shrugged her shoulders, "oh well, the best thing to do now is just copy Kiba…" She began to screech again, like it's the end of the world! But then, she paused again…

"Wait, Kiba?" She stared at Kiba for a minute or two and then…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" She shrieked.

"NEH, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" Reshi asked in a loud tone.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, WHAT AM I DOING HERE! WHAT ARE _YOU _DOING HERE!" Kiba yelled.

And they could only scream. But suddenly, some old boot bumped Reshi at the back of her head.

"Shut the hell up you ugly mutts!" They heard an old man's voice. It's just those men who would sleep till the afternoon, and are so damn grouchy in the morning. Those people who are not a morning person. Reshi got a weird impression on, and Kiba tried to stop his laugh by covering his mouth.

And suddenly, some huge thermostat appeared above Reshi head, Kiba stared at it weirdly. (It's funny when he stares at it, when it's supposed to be an imaginary one)

He can see that Reshi's temperature is rising, yes, SHE'S FUMING! Uh oh.

Reshi flushed in her fury.

She stuck her head out of the window with her teeth sharpened and eyes pointed. "HEY YOU PATHETIC CREEP! YOU'RE THE ONE THAT'S SUPPOSED TO SHUT UP, GOD DAMN IT! NEH, CAN'T YOU SEE WE'RE ALREADY HAVING ENOUGH SHIT ASS PROBLEMS IN HERE!" Yes, Reshi's gone berserk! Man, she could really swear, don't you think. And by the way, readers, sorry for those words, but sometimes you just gotta show it, for the readers to be able to believe it. Gets?… Well you better get it, or else... –glare-… Just kidding!

"I don't care if you're having enough problems already! I'm trying to sleep in here!" The old man retorted.

"WHY YOU-… IT'S ALREADY MORNING, YOU ASSHOLE! TIME TO GET YOUR BUTT AWAY FROM YOUR FREAKING BED!" Damn, you just can't annoy Reshi. At this moment, Kiba decided to interrupt.

"Hey, Reshi. Calm down." He said cautiously. Trying hard enough to keep a distance from Reshi, well, that's until she calms down.

Reshi inhaled and exhaled deeply to relax herself. "That's it. Now…" Kiba started. And then his soft and gentle face was replaced with an even worst expression than Mad Reshi's.

"COULD YOU TELL ME WHY **YOU'RE **IN MY APARTMENT!" Kiba cried out, which made Reshi got another weird expression. Like this, (O-o)

"W-what?" Reshi reacted in a perplexed look. Kiba can only sweat drop.

"You're. In. My. Apart-. Ment. Got it?" Kiba spoke slowly, like Reshi's some kind of retarded kid.

Reshi's face turned, 'ooh!'

"That's right! So could Reshi explain to Kiba?" Kiba stated, yup, Reshi's a retarded kid. Hehe, kidding!

"Reshi doesn't understand" Reshi answered, wow! She seems like Chii in Chobits and talking to Hideki! Wow! I like that anime, cool.

"Why is Reshi in Kiba's apartment?" Kiba began to twitch, while Reshi's too confused to sort things out, or better yet, she's too confused to use adverbs or so.

"Maybe Kiba sleepwalked and carried Reshi at Kiba's apartment." Reshi said slowly, Kiba's hands were itching to catch Reshi's neck and choke her till she's breathless.

"One, I never sleepwalked. Two, one can't carry somebody when he's asleep! Three, why would I do such thing?" Kiba explained Reshi scowled at Kiba.

"Fine, then **I **sleepwalked!" Reshi glared at him. "Sounds reasonable!" Kiba grinned proudly and folded his arms against his chest.

"But why would I go here?" Reshi asked. Then an idea hit her.

"HARU!" Reshi yelped, so that's why she felt like something's missing.

"AKAMARU!" Kiba also recalled, their dogs were missing! Oh dear Lord.

Just then, Kiba noticed that Reshi's glaring at him. "What?"

"You kidnapped Haru, didn't you?" She said in a small voice. "Where'd you hide him?" Her question seems to be more like a statement than asking.

"**Again**, why would I do such thing?" Kiba retorted.

"You should know. **You're **the mastermind!"

* * *

"Thanks, Shino. We couldn't have done this if it weren't for you." Kurenai smiled. "I'm proud that I have you in my team!"

_Hmph. I didn't do it! It's just because she _**forced**_ me to do it! _Shino glared at Kurenai, but she didn't notice because of his glasses. "I'm sure they're fighting like hell already!"

Kurenai grinned widely. "Who would've thought that _we _placed Reshi there."

Kurenai grinned, her grin so victorious. "And Hinata's doing well with Naruto too, hah!"

"What if they got hungry?" Shino asked.

Kurenai still has her grin. "Well they can just go out of the apartment. We already have what we need anyway."

Kurenai held out an envelope. "Ah, sweet domination is ours." She breathed in.

Kurenai began to laugh evilly, while rubbing her hands together. "This would be great, for blackmailing!"

"Anyway, you go now, Shino. Tara has something to tell." Shino left, and a puff of smoke appearing. "Cough! Cough!" Kurenai waved her hand, so the smoke would disappear faster. "Cough. He just got to stop doing that." Kurenai said.

* * *

Tara walked at Team Gai's Training Grounds. When she got there, she was baffled when there was nobody there. "Hello?" She called. "Am I in the wrong place?" She asked to nobody really, but then… "Hmm, maybe I should just go back at Sand." Tara grinned, when two guys appeared before her, screaming a NO! She laughed.

"I got you!" She said and grinned again.

Yes, Tara's team was supposedly going to surprise her. But just because of two, stupid guys, she wasn't really astonished. Neji and Tenten emerged from the bushes. "Well, at least your back! That's the good thing." Tenten smiled.

"Why so?" Tara asked.

"Well, Lee kept on whining about you being missing! Hell, it's driving me crazy!"

Tenten grinned, seeing Lee at the back of Tara. Lee's jaw was wide open, and if possible, it would touch the floor.

Tara laughed. "Well, Tara's been the same with him." They heard a voice, a _familiar _voice.

Tara turned. It's… **Mitoshi**.

"Mitoshi?" Tara reacted with a bewildered look. "What are you doing here?" She asked. There's Gaara beside her, Temari following with a pity look for Kankurou, who's tied up in a rope. Kankurou's the most contemptible among the four.

His mouth is covered with packaging tape. His whole body is tied in a chain, dragged by Mitoshi. His face is full of mascara, like some girl played on him. Like he was a doll. (Sorry for Kankurou fans... That is, IF THERE WERE!)

"Well, Baki sent us here. And we need to talk at the Hokage for a moment." Mitoshi smiled. She saw Lee beside Tara, with their hands touching each other. They seem to miss each other, a lot. But hey, I don't even think they **know **that they're holding hands. But, it really appears to be that _yearn _for each other. Even though it was just two measly days.

She left, dragging Kankurou with. While Temari continued to stare at Kankurou with her ashamed look for Kankurou. Kankurou mumbled something, but nobody got it. Even I didn't!

"Shut up! It's your fault! If you haven't kicked that pebble and if it haven't hit Gaara, then you wouldn't be tied up!" Mitoshi reprimanded.

"M mf m mffmfmf!" Kankurou mff-ed.

Mitoshi knew what he said, because he said it a billion times before he got tied up.

"I don't care if it was an accident! It still hit Gaara!" Mitoshi said, continuing to walk effortlessly. Like there's no burden following her back. Friction can cause fire, you know. It can also cause hurting yourself because of heat, why am I telling this? Well, I'm just explaining how the _dragging _would affect Kankurou.

"Question!" Temari called, flicking a strand of hair away from her eyes. "Shoot." Mitoshi answered and nodded once.

"Why does it affect you? It was Gaara who got smacked in the head." Temari said. Then, it was silent for a moment, Gaara's smirking, and you can't see if she's infuriated or not. Gaara stared at Temari, and all she do is like ask, "what?"

Gaara smirked, "tsk tsk tsk."

Then Temari knew, she knew now, and at this moment. She's going to suffer.

"Te-Ma-Ri!" Mitoshi growled as she looked back to Temari with razor eyes. Mitoshi grabbed another chain from nowhere then she laughed wickedly. "You shall taste sweet hell!" She maniacally grinned. Temari gulped. Uh oh.She's in trouble.

* * *

"Mf."

"Shut up, Temari." Now, Mitoshi's dragging two chains. And you know who these two are, right? I mean, hey! It's apparent.

* * *

"Hey, Sasuke?" Sakura called. "What do you think Hokage-sama wants with us now?"

Sasuke only shook his head. She sighed, "I hope it's nothing bad."

Sasuke stared at her, and she knows what this means.

"Because, I haven't seen Kiba and Reshi for a while. Gaara and his team are also here. And Kankurou seemed to be bullied! But why?" Sakura looked vexed, but we all know she got it all wrong!

"I'm sure nothing's wrong with Kiba and Hoshi."

"Reshi." Sakura corrected.

"Fine, Reshi. You know that Mitoshi girl; I think she's done all the _bullying business_.Hey, the Hokage said she's a great when it comes to disciplining, right? Besides, maybe Kiba and Hoshi…" But even before he could continue again.

"Reshi." Sakura marked again.

"Fine, Reshi. Maybe they're just dating or something!" Sasuke said.

"Don't call Reshi, by Hoshi." Sakura said, continuing to walk.

"Why?" He asked. What's the difference, eh? Her real name's Hoshi, right?

Sakura looked down, "we have to come at Ichiraku afterwards, all right?"

"Tara has got something to say." Sakura started. "Important." Sasuke just nodded, but still wondering what's so important? Does it have a connection with Reshi?

* * *

Neji and Tenten breathed deeply, each holding a kunai in hand. They're sparring, while the other three sat at the soft grass sharing stories. The three could hear kunais linking, then separating. They can see shadows above them. Tara's toying two rocks while telling some of her fun adventures.

Lee and Gai wondered why she just wouldn't let go of the two rocks. Suddenly, a kunai was about to hit Tara's head, but then she moved her head like she knew that the kunai is coming. She continued to babble about things, like nothing happened.

This time, Lee's back is about to be hit with a shuriken when Tara blocked it with the rock she's holding. But that didn't stop her from talking; she took of the shuriken and tossed it elsewhere. Gai stared at her oddly, who would be so calm when the person beside her and she was nearly hit by something sharp? Instead of saying, "come on, let's move somewhere else, it's not safe here." She just continued to gibber something about the time she slipped because of her long dress. And the time she went in a shop full of bras and everything.

Tara shoved her long sleeve, and looked at her watch. She grinned. "Hey, Neji! Tenten!" Tara called.

The two stopped abruptly. "Want to have a break?" She asked with he sweetest smile, nobody could resist it. Gai suddenly caught Tara's cheeks and pinched it jokingly. "MY YOUTHFUL STUDENT, YOU LOOK ABSOLUTELY CUTE!" Gai said, tickling Tara, she laughed merrily. Anyone who sees them would think they're a family. But then, somebody's left out… Lee stared at the two with his smile, but… _oh _wait, I think I saw a glint of… _jealousy_.

"H-hey." She said between laughs. "C-c—(laugh)- come on –(laugh)- G-Gai-sensei!"

Gai stopped, and Tara lay there at the grass. "Want to have a break?"

Neji and Tenten stared at her. She rolled her eyes, "come on, guys! It would take just a minute… or two… or three…. Or four… or five, or six, or seven, or eight, or nine, or ten, or eleven, or maybe twel-…" But even before she could continue, Tenten cut her off. "All right already. Stand up, now." Tara began to jump, and skipped at Ichiraku while laughing.

Gai followed with a skip. And Lee… was just walking like Neji and Tenten. Now, his smile had faded away. His walking, looking at his feet. And that's very unusual of him.

* * *

When they got in the Ichiraku. There were Naruto and Hinata too.

"Hi, Naruto-kun! Hi, Hinata-chan! Hi, Ayame-chan!" She greeted each with a wave of hand.

"Hello, Tara-san." (Haha! Tara-san! In Filipino it's just like… "Come, where?" Haha… Okay, I look stupid again.)

"Good Morning, Tara-chan. Good morning too, Gai, Lee, Neji, and Tenten." Ayame greeted and went in the kitchen. Naruto couldn't greet her, because his mouth's full. I know he talks even if his mouth is full, but he's _with _Hinata. He doesn't want to embarrass her, right?

Neji smirked when he saw the two together. Yeah, I know. I know he would usually glare at him and then get all this over protective thingies. But hell, this is **my **fanfic!

Hiashi said that Neji should protect Hinata, in anyway. And he said that he should always make sure that she's happy. Well, she's happy… with Naruto, that is.

Tara bounced, and sat at the stool beside Naruto. Then came next is Gai, and then Lee. And followed by Tenten, then Neji.

"_Boing Boing Boing_!" She would laugh while saying those words.

Gai grinned at her, and Lee just… just didn't care at all, like he's in another world. The five waited for Ayame to appear, but she didn't!

"This is taking too long." Tenten complained.

Tara smiled at her, "I'm sure she just got something to do."

* * *

"Why don't you just go out? We got costumers!" The waiter said softly to Ayame.

Ayame rubbed the back of her head, "come on, sir! I know these kids… You know that girl with Gai, that's Tara!"

"What, the one with the two buns?"

"No. The one beside Gai." Ayame said.

"What, the girl that looks exactly like Gai?" Ayame slapped her forehead with her palm.

"That's Lee, not Tara. And Lee's a guy, sir."

"So, what about her?" the waiter asked. Ayame beamed. "She's planning something."

* * *

Gaara and his team went inside the Hokage's office. They saw Sasuke and Sakura, also there. The Hokage seems like she just woke up. "Good Morning everyone" And then yawned.

"Um, it's the afternoon, already… Hokage-sama." Sakura said respectfully.

"Oh right. Whatever." Tsunade shoved the greetings off.

"Now, does anyone knows why I called you here?" Tsunade asked, but only to acquire no answer. "Okay, let me rephrase that. Can anyone _guess _why I called you here?" Nobody even budged. "Somebody has to guess." She said between her gritted teeth, and glare.

But no.

Tsunade rubbed her temples. "Fine."

"Look, Tara had something to tell you guys. So everybody should listen to her, got that Gaara?" Tsunade glance at Gaara, and saw that he just nodded. "And Sakura, Sasuke… It's your job to tell everyone that you shouldn't tell Reshi of what you learned. All right?"

"Yes, Hokage-sama." They all answered… well, except for Kankurou and Temari. They're too… clamed up! Haha! _Aherm_… Sorry, Kankurou and Temari fans… Nothing p e r s o n a l.

"Dismissed." She said calmly, and they all left, but before Mitoshi could leave, with the two hanging.

"And Mitoshi," Mitoshi glanced over her shoulder. "Go easy at them." Tsunade said.

"I'm already going easy at 'em." She grinned and left. Gaara smirked as he overheard the conversation. "Now, where's Tara?" Mitoshi asked.

"Ichiraku." Sakura answered, without facing her back.

"What the-… Where's the waitress?" Tenten grumbled frustratingly.

Just then, the six came in. "What's this a reunion?" Naruto asked.

"Sort of." Tara answered and walked. "Come on!"

They just followed Tara, without any further questions. "What's that all about?" The waiter asked (I don't know his name.)

"Don't worry, she paid me."

Tara cleared her throat. As the group of ninjas sat in a huge circle.

"You all might be wondering why I planned all of this." Tara started. "Well, it's because I have something to tell you about… a contest."

* * *

Let me hook you up there…

"NEH, YOU KIDNAPPED ME!"

"NO, I DIDN'T!"

"YES YOU DID! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS!"

"I HAVEN'T KIDNAPPED YOU!"

"THEN, WHAT DO YOU CALL THIS! CARJACKING!"

"NO!"

"THEN, WHAT!" But the fight was cut by… rumble.

Rumble of… their stomachs.

The two laughed. "Come on, we have to go." Reshi said. She's wearing a big (I mean, **big**) sweater that looks almost like a dress. She's also wearing khaki pants. Kiba stared at her; she looks just like a kid.

"What?" She asked.

"You're going out like that?" Kiba asked.

"Neh, why not?" Reshi asked, and then she stared down her. "… Oh." She answered her own question!

"Well, I have no choice! Considering that you kidnapped me, so I have no option but escape, right?" Reshi grinned and opened Kiba's door.

"I did **not **kidnap you." Then an idea hit him.

"Wait!" Kiba called and closed the door quickly. "What?" She pouted, looking childish again.

"When you go out, it looks like we… we…" Kiba gulped. "We did _it_."

"Neh, what _it_?" Reshi asked, tilting her head at the side. Oh, naïve Reshi. Naïve. Naïve. Naïve!

"You know…"

"Well, I don't know!" Reshi said. "Come on just say it!"

Kiba shook his head, "never mind! It can't be possible anyway."

"I feel sick." Reshi reacted, covering her mouth, and the other hand placed at her stomach. "I think I'm gonna vomit." Kiba widened his eyes. No! No! He can't be a father… Hell, Kiba's naughty! Pewvewt!

"Why? Why?" Kiba asked with his anxious look on.

"I think… I think…" Reshi stared at Kiba. Her eyes softened mother-like. Kiba gulped. "… I think something smells, neh!" Reshi waved her hand in front of her face. Kiba sighed a relief. Yup, he's a pervert. Nah, I'm just kidding!

"Go away." He said. Reshi nodded, "I think I shall… AND THAT'S WHAT I SHOULD HAVE DONE MINUTES AGO IF YOU HAVEN'T STOPPED ME, IDIOT!" She dashed away, jumping from roof-to-roof, just so nobody would see her. _Man, Kiba can really think too matured. Of course we didn't do it… Hah! We just slept together, and we didn't know it… Uh, let me rephrase that… We just slept in one room, and I don't know how I got there… Uh, let me rephrase that again. We just didn't know how I got there, and we only found out that we were sleeping in one bed… Hmm, let me rephrase that… _And yadda yadda yadda… She too got at her apartment and _blah blah blah_.

* * *

Back to Tara…

"Now… We all know these two fights a lot. But we all know that Reshi and Kiba looked cute together, right?" Tara paused. "So… Reshi match makes… Of course we can too, right?" Everybody nodded in agreement.

"Question!" Sakura raised her hand. Tara nodded to Sakura.

"Where're the pig and her team?" Sakura asked. "Uhh… pig?" Tara repeated.

"Oh you mean _pig_. Well I'm over here!" Tara smiled, Sakura sweat dropped. "No, I meant Ino-pig. Not you, if you're mentioning to yourself."

"Ooh, sorry, I thought the pig as in me," Tara laughed. "They can't come in this meeting. Chouji said something about he and his dad taking him to a restaurant. Ino said she's about to renew herself and she said she got to go at the parlor, and shikamaru complains that if Chouji's not there, it would be too troublesome. But no worries, I already informed them about the plan… so they'll also go!"

This time Sasuke cleared his throat. Tara turned to him, "yes?"

"Sakura told me that I should not call Reshi, Hoshi. Why's that?" Sasuke asked.

"Well," Tara looked depressed. "She hates the name Hoshi." Then her smile flashed at them again. "So, that's why we should really call her Reshi."

"I would be convinced if you tell us full details." Tenten spoke. But she just acquired a sigh from Tara. "You better not know…" Tara rubbed her eyes, like she has tears that are unshed. "… It's sad."

The others shrugged. There're a lot of mysteries going on with Reshi. The Irresponsible yet Dependable gal.

"So, here's what we do…" Tara began to murmur and point fingers at each person. The ninjas… They just nodded.

* * *

Reshi was all fixed up, wearing her black shirt (not too long, not too short. But tight enough to show her curves… but not revealing) and baggy pants (Kinda like Kim Possible but the belly's not seen). And then, she noticed her friends grouped at the Training Grounds of Team Gai.

She cocked her head to the side. "Oi." She called. Everybody was startled by Reshi's voice. Yes, even those ice-cool ones.

"Oh hi, Reshi-chan!" Tara smiled, as the others are all edgy.

"What's... going on?" Reshi asked, still across from the Training Grounds. "Nothing, Reshi-chan! Just a reunion!" Tara started. "Right, guys?"

The others just nodded. Reshi raised a brow, and looked skeptical. "Oh?"

"Yes, Reshi-chan. That's it!"

Reshi didn't look like she bought that excuse. _You can't trick me, Tara. _Reshi thought, and then smirked. "Neh, Tara! A candy for your thoughts!"

"Wow!" Tara exclaimed, like she already forgot all the things that happened before. "You see, we we're pla-…" But before Tara could continue, Mitoshi had dashed over Tara and covered her mouth. "If you tell her the plan that made my head ache, then I would kill you in a blink of an eye. Got it?" Mitoshi mumbled at her ears, and Tara nodded.

Reshi now knew that there's something cooking. Something horrible. "Is there something you aren't telling me, or what?"

"No!" Sakura answered quickly. Which made Reshi more suspicious.

Reshi glanced behind the two girls. She saw that Neji and Tenten aren't doing anything. Shino and Sasuke are staring at a blank space. Naruto and Hinata are smiling… nervously. And Sakura, Tara, and Mitoshi are just smiling at her broadly. And when Tara's grinning broadly, it means she's planning something.

"Whatever, I'm going over Ichiraku. See 'yas!" Reshi bid her goodbye and left. Everybody sighed in relief, except those cool ones.

"That was close." Tara muttered.

"Too close. If I haven't stopped you from giving your thoughts for a candy then that plan that you said to us would be spoiled! And I won't let that because, you made me dizzy just about it!" Mitoshi complained. It's amazing in how she could speak such long things in only one breath.

"But I haven't told her." Tara said foolishly. "That's what it all matters!"

* * *

"I wonder what those sneaky ninjas are up to." Reshi muttered, rubbing her chin playfully. "Oh no! They're thinking of their marriage plans! And they're not telling me! How could they! And I thought there were no secrets between us. Oh cruel world!" She spoke, not knowing that the people passing by were staring at her strangely.

"WHY DO I DESERVE THIS CRUEL FATE, NEH?" Reshi recited, rubbing the pole with her hands. Man, that was classic! (**iA-yOh: **Sometimes I forget that Reshi always says "neh." Forgive me! (T-T)

"That's really weird."

"Yeah, too bad she's really hot for me."

"What do you mean hot? I'm your girlfriend."

"I meant, I'm too hot** for** her. Ahehehehe…"

"Creepy."

"Way Creepy!"

"Hah! My mom's way better than her when it comes in acting!"

Reshi began to twitch as she overheard those conversations; she just decided to walk away. "Pathetic human beings. Especially that pervert guy! Hot? HOT! Hot my a(_beep!)_"

She walked over at the Ichiraku and saw Ayame at the counter (which is also the table).

"Hey, Ayame-neechan!" She greeted.

"Reshi-neechan! Haven't seen you for long!" Ayame replied with a blissful smile.

"Neh, chili ramen please. Really chili!" Ayame smiled, Reshi's always the hot type. No, I don't mean her body, what I meant was, she always like spices. But she likes sweets more. But when she eats lots of Sugar, she tends to… go crazy… No! Craz**ier**.

"Where's Kiba-san?" Ayame asked from the kitchen.

"Neh? I don't really know." Reshi replied. Ayame decided to play a little game. A short, but wonderful game… A brilliant game for the host that is.

"May I ask, what is Kiba for you?" Ayame asked with a grin, leaning at the counter after handing Reshi her ramen.

"Kiba? Well, he's nice."

"And?"

"And I like him." Reshi answered briefly, not even bothering to hide any secrets or anything. She's that _open _to others. But still, there are lots of mysteries going around her. But, when she told that particular thing. She didn't notice Kiba was just entering the restaurant, which means he heard it.

Ayame gasped when she saw Kiba entering, with his wide eyes. "How long have you been there?" Ayame asked Reshi got confused on who Ayame's talking to, and she looked back. She smiled at the guy.

"Oh, hey Kiba!" She greeted. Ayame was perplexed in how she can be so calm when her _crush_ had heard her say that.

"Hey, Reshi. Hey, Ayame. Been long enough to hear that Reshi liked me." Kiba answered and sat beside Reshi. Reshi beamed, "then I won't have any problem in telling you about that then."

Kiba grinned. "I would say now, that I like you too."

Ayame squealed. "Eek! That was too good to be true. Got to go to the kitchen. Too much fluff!"

"By the way I found our dogs." Reshi said, after gulping down her chili.

"Where?" Kiba asked anxiously. Receiving a bowl of ramen from Ayame, he nodded in thanks. And looked back to Reshi again.

"On my way here, I bumped to a grinning Kurenai-sensei and she was like. 'Oh Reshi! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE! Have you seen Kakashi?' And then I started to grin madly myself…"

Flashback

"Never mind about Kakashi." Kurenai started, noticing Reshi's grin. "Anyway, your dog and Kiba's as well is at the vet."

(**Kiba:** The vet! **Reshi: **Yes, the vet.)

"_The vet! But Haru hates the veterinarian as much as I hate hospitals and clinics! And that's bad! Because when he's at the vet, he most likely goes wild!" Reshi raised a brow, Kurenai nodded in reply._

"_But, he wasn't with Kiba's sister, Hana." Kurenai replied._

End of Flashback

"Haru wasn't vicious when he's being checked by Hana?" Kiba asked. She nodded. And then their eyes went wide.

"He's comfortable with your relative!" Reshi spoke, still with her wide eyes.

"Which only means…" Kiba started.

"That." (R)

"Haru." (K)

"Is." (R)

"Comfortable." (K)

"With." (R)

"Me." (K)

Ayame squealed for the second time. "Oh, how cute!"

Reshi and Kiba glared at Ayame. Ayame gulped and went to the kitchen again, like Ayame's secret hideout is the kitchen.

"So anyway, any chance you know Tara's plans?" Reshi asked.

He shook his head slightly and slurped his ramen. "Something's fishy." She muttered and rubbed her chin. "I know! Maybe they're aliens from outer space and they're out to haunt the ugliest ninja! OH NO! THEY'RE AFTER ME!" Reshi said with a drastic look. Trust me, she wasn't joking. No really, she isn't. She really believes this idea, this **alien** idea!

"They're **not **chasing after you!" Kiba responded, taking another sip. _They wouldn't be chasing after you, because the ugliest ninja would be Kankurou! Hah! Besides, they have to go through me before they get yo-… HELL NO! Kiba, remember your exercise earlier… During these situation all you would think is… Idon'tlikeherIdon'tlikeherIdon'tlikeherIdon'tlikeher! _Kiba thought repeatedly. Even though there are times that he really admits it, but anyway, he would go stubborn again and deny everything!

"You okay?" Reshi asked, noticing how tense he is becoming.

"Uh, yeah! Yeah, definitely!" Kiba answered, and just ate his ramen just so the topic would be gone. _God, I definitely like he-… NOPE! NAH-AH! BAD KIBA, BAD! Curse these hormones…and curse this evil mind!_

_What's wrong with this guy? He seemed… Troubled? No, shy? No, absolutely not! _Reshi shoved the idea off.

"Neh, any chance you know Tara and the others' plans?" She asked.

"Nope." He answered, staring at hr green orbs. _Hmm, her green eyes match her black hair. But I could've sworn sometimes her hair seems to change to dark blue with silver shades when the moon reflects at it. _(**iA-yOh: **Aha! You're the one who's always checking on her during the times inside the house of terror! HAH! BUSTED!) _But then, when she was young her hair's brunette… Hmm, maybe she dyed it?_

"Hey, your hair…" He called her attention she raised her brows. And then pat her temple. "What about it?"

"Is it natural?"

"Neh… You can say that."

He raised a brow, he had finished his bowl, but they stayed for a while to chat. "Huh?" He's really confused. I mean, you're supposed to be a brunette since your birth? But… Then you changed to be black-haired instead?

"Neh, you see, when I was young, I was really a brunette, but then… after…" her eyes seemed to darken for a second, but then lightened up again. Kiba didn't know if it's just his imagination or what. But shoved the idea away to listen. "… After some disturbing incidents it started to darken each passing day. And then, now I'm black haired! But some old man told me, that it was fate to do so, because my…" She sighed. "… My mother used to have the same situation about her hair… But I… In fact I… I… I don't…" She just sighed.

"It's okay, you don't need to tell me if you don't want to." Kiba answered.

She heaved another sigh. "I just don't want to talk about my past, that's all." She said with a sad glint on her eyes, though, in her face, it show's exactly the opposite from her eyes. She's smiling?

"Okay." He just answered, unsure if Reshi's all right or whatsoever, it's funny how he cares for someone who he really loathes according to the first few chapters, right? You remember how they met, right? That was classic… Too bad, I can't show you the drawing I made… Why? Because I would be embarrass my whole life! Trust me, it's not a pleasant sight when you see my drawing. Definitely.

"Come on, I wanna find out what Tara's planning." She spoke, left her payment at the counter, bid Ayame goodbye, and caught Kiba's wrist. He was surprised slightly by the sudden touch, but heck, he didn't mind that.

"… How are we gonna find out?" He started.

Reshi stopped from walking. In Kiba's point of view, he didn't know what he said that made Reshi suddenly discontinue walking. Is this a bad sign, or a good one? His questions were answered when Reshi looked back, Kiba caught that evil spark at her eyes, and her wicked grin across her face. "It's easy to fool my apprentice."

* * *

"Ah-choo!" Tara sneezed.

"TARA, OUR OTHER BEAUTIFUL FLOWER OF THE TEAM, WHAT'S WRONG? ARE YOU CATCHING A COLD?" Gai asked in concern, and then Tara noticed something. Usually, Lee would be the first one to ask that, but now… What's wrong with him? Does he hate her?

"No, I'm fine, Gai-sensei. Somebody might have just remembered me." Tara answered, oh she doesn't know how true that is! After that, Tara turned to Lee.

"Lee, what's wrong?" Lee doesn't seem to notice Tara's question, and just went silent.

"Lee-…" But Tara didn't manage to finish her statement, when Tenten called.

"Gai-sensei! Lee, Tara! We have work to do!" She said with a wink. Yes, it's the first step to… KiReMi! It stands for, Kiba and Reshi Mission! Yeah, I know it's crappy, deal with it… please.

Tara looked concerned for her teammate; it's not like Lee to be this silent the whole time. Tara walked away, Lee just followed when he heard his name being called by an annoyed Neji. Yes, something's wrong with Lee. And it's not right… Tara feels… incomplete.

* * *

"Do you think we can do this?" Sakura asked Sasuke.

"Sakura." Sasuke started. She replied with a 'hm'

"Could you please stop asking, it's making me annoyed. You've been interrogating for a while already." Sasuke said, urging the frustration to be sealed. Or else, he would regret it. Aww, Sasuke's concerned. COULD YOU STOP IT? IT'S ANNOYING! IT'S VERY ANNOYING, YOU IDIOT!… Ahehe, I'm just mocking Sasuke… Oh how I love to be pissed. Don't you too, Sasuke? MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA (cough cough) HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! _Cough cough cough WHEEZE! COUGH! HACK! GASP! _Okay, on to the story.

"Sorry." She muttered. Sasuke nodded once. "Where do you think Kiba is?"

"Together with Reshi of course."

"How are we going to speak to Kiba then?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke stared at her for a moment. "Of course, Midori would take care of that." (Remember, Tara's Midori! Midori's Tara, and whatsoever.)

* * *

"There they are," Tara muttered as they hid at the bushes. "Ouch! Gai-sensei, you poked my eye with your stupid elbow!" Tenten complained. Neji glanced at her to make sure she's okay, but only saw Tenten cursing silently with her hand covering her abused eye. (Hehe, abused!)

"And there're Sakura and Sasuke!" Tara announced. They stepped out of their fort and suddenly jumped in front of Reshi and Kiba.

"Hey, Reshi! Hey I like your new shirt. Wherever did you get it?" Tara asked, as Reshi raised a brow at her sudden appearance. And _new _shirt, it's old. She wore it two times already. "Look Reshi, we were going to have a… um," Tara failed to remember the word, so Tenten decided to help. "Um, REUNION!"

"Right, reunion!" Tara said. "So it would be in a restaurant!" She added. Sounds like Lee and Gai's plan for Neji and Tenten. Yes, they based it on that, but this is way better!

"Restaurant?" Reshi repeated, meanwhile Kiba's been talking to Sasuke and Sakura.

"There would be a… a…" Sakura glanced at Kiba's back, seeing Tenten mouthing something. "Reunion."

"A reunion! In a restaurant! That's it!" Sakura proclaimed.

"Reunion?" Kiba repeated, kind of like the way Reshi did.

"Yes, and we would be there too!" Sakura said with starry eyes, making the whole act more realistic. Sasuke smirked. _I'm in love with a goddess-like actress. _He thought. _I am_ _grateful to the authoress… _ahem

_I beseech you, Almighty and majestic authore-… _But before Sasuke could finish, he was cut off by Sakura's voice. "Right, Sasuke?" Sakura asked, he didn't know what to answer so… "Hn." Came his trademark answer. (**iA-yOh: **Crud! I was having a good time writing that thought too!)

Kiba sweat dropped, and laughed nervously. "Uh-huh. All right."

"Um, sure I guess." Reshi answered.

"GREAT!" Tara exclaimed as she left with Team Gai, "oh and, wear elegant clothes!"

Reshi stared at her for a moment. And then… "WHAT!" She yelped, late as ever.

"See you tomorrow!"

Reshi's jaw dropped as she tried to calm down. Kiba walked beside her with his wide eyes.

"Did she say elegant? As in you, wearing something fancy?" He asked she just nodded in reply. She's too enthralled to what Tara said. _Elegant… clothes… gonna… wear… many… see… _These words hummed in her head.

Kiba felt something hot dripping from his nose. **Blood**!

When Reshi had glanced at him, she saw his nose bleeding and this time, she wasn't late.

"KIBA! WHAT'S WRONG! ARE YOU ALL RIGHT!" Reshi asked with wide eyes. Did I mention that when she's **really **worried she tends **not **to be late? Well now I mentioned it.

"KIBA'S HURT! KIBA'S HURT! OH NO! GOD DAMN IT! TO THE HOSPITAL!" But even before she could dash and look crazy again. Kiba had halted her.

"I'm fine! Geez! I guess it's because of the heat."

Reshi waved her arms frantically. "WHAT IF YOUR NOSE STARTED TO POUR ALL THE BLOOD FROM YOUR BODY OUT! WHAT IF YOU DIE BECAUSE OF TREMOR SAUSAGE!"

"Tremor Sausage?" Kiba replicated. "Oh, you mean hemorrhage!"

"Yeah right, whatever!" Reshi answered and got back in her panicked situation.

Kiba got infuriated as he cupped her chin with his hand. "Look, I'm fine, all right?"

Reshi just nodded. "In case you noticed, your hand is making my chin look bloody." She said calmly.

Kiba flipped his hand away, and apologized. Who would want to get blood on your face? Reshi chuckled, "it's all right. It's only blood anyway."

"Come, let's go at the river side." Kiba nodded and followed her. Good thing, no one has seen Kiba. Or else he would be really embarrassed.

When they reached their destination. Reshi got a handkerchief from her pocket and soaked the piece of cloth at the river. She walked towards Kiba and wiped the blood. "What made you in this situation anyway?" Reshi asked, looking awfully alarmed.

"Probably the heat." Kiba answered. _Lame excuse! Damn, but really I was wondering what she would look like in a dress… Hmm, in a very short dress! _Kiba thought, and then whacked himself mentally. _I can hear my conscience laughing at me._

She laughed. "Maybe." She spoke. She finally managed to stop the blood loss. "There. Is it clogged yet?" She asked.

"I don't know." Then blood streamed down his nose again. She chuckled at the sight.

"That's the answer." She gazed at her handkerchief and saw that it can't be used anymore. She ripped the bottom part of her shirt, as Kiba widened his eyes at her act. She drenched the piece of cloth and held it below his nose. Kiba glanced down her stomach, and saw her belly. Reshi didn't seem to notice his gaping because she's staring at the river; who knows why.

When she looked back, he snapped. "Hmm… I don't think your… nose is bleeding anymore."

He sniffed, and she was right.

"Hey Kiba…" She turned to him and grinned. "I have a plan!"

* * *

Lee's just sitting on one of the rocks at the training grounds. He's staring at the sunset. Tara appeared, "hey." She greeted silently.

He groaned in reply. And this is not the Lee we all know.

"What's wrong?" she asked. He didn't answer. And with this she frowned.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!" Tara cried out. Yes, sometimes she can get really short-tempered when she's concerned. Weird, I know.

"I'm jealous, okay!" Lee retorted.

"… Of wha-" But Lee didn't let her finish.

"You're Gai-sensei's new favorite student now! Now I would be just another statue!" Lee looked away. Even he can't believe he's saying these.

She sighed, in a hurt way. "You and Gai-sensei are my role-model, Lee." She answered. Lee shot his eyes at her. Focusing his attention to her.

"One day your life would flash before your eyes, make sure it's worth watching… Reshi-chan always say that to me." She stated and smiled at Lee. "Lee, I'm not stealing Gai-sensei away from you. But to tell you the truth, sometimes I envy you and Gai-sensei! You live very easy!" She hugged her knees close to her chest.

"But me, you don't know what's it like being me, Lee." She breathed in deeply. "I guess I should tell you then…" She jumped from her seat.

"Lee, I have…" She paused and when she turned, Lee was surprised in what he saw. Her eyes looking glittery because of unshed tears. "… I have a fallen angel inside me!"

He burst his eyes open. "Lee, have you heard of… The fallen angel who destroyed the village of Midori?"

Lee nodded dumbly.

"How 'bout Kyuubi?"

Lee nodded again.

"Lee, you _do _know that Kyuubi's sealed, right?"

Another nod.

"Well… The fallen angel is also sealed Lee."

Lee widened his eyes… If you saw him, it was as big as dinner plates! HUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!… Sorry. (**iA-yOh: **Next paragraph is long.. sorry, if it makes you feel bored to read it, but you have to read. It explains a lot!)

"I have that _thing _inside me, Lee! My former sensei sealed it in here! My former sensei, **Panta Rhei**! Panta Rhei who at first was a very nice person, she's older than us a bit. She's really great! But then, greed has changed her! Now, she's an enemy. An enemy!… More importantly, an enemy of Reshi! You know why? Because Panta Rhei's family, Panta Rhei's father, he killed Reshi's parents! That's why Reshi sworn to save a lot of people, especially kids who Panta Rhei hurts! That's why she has lots of child-friends! I want to give thanks to her, but I just can't because I'm too shy! It's funny, huh? A girl like me being shy? Hah! You don't know, but I've been hiding behind my masks a lot. Yes, Reshi too sometimes hides behind her masks; I learnt how to hide my emotions when I observed her! And you know what? I can't thank her! I can't thank her for helping me, for clothing me, for feeding me, or for caring for me! She treated me as her own sister; she even let me live in her huge mansion! She's rich, and yet she's not greedy like my sensei! And guess what, despite I have a connection with Panta Rhei, who killed her parents. She always acknowledges people! That's why, Lee! That's why sometimes I envy you and Gai-sensei! You don't seem to be troubled about anything! While me? Before I met you guys, my friends were just Mitoshi and Reshi! Because they're the only people that acknowledged me! Who would want to be friends with a girl who has something deadly inside her? (**iA-yOh: **I would! Hehe, okay continue…) Nobody right? (**iA-yOh: **I said I will!;; **Random Girl: **Shut up, and don't interrupt again! ;; **iA-yOh: **…) That's why I always hide. Hide behind masks, just so my past would be yet unseen! Maybe Reshi can still hide the fact that she's still affected because of her parents' sudden death, but I just can't! I hate it when I can't express my feelings! Right now, I really want to cry and burst my heart out, but I just can't! Because… Because…" Tara jumped at Lee; they crashed at the floor with a thud. "Because… Because I want somebody to acknowledge me! I want more friends! I want to… I want to **cry**!"

Lee stared at her with pity. _So she's holding a burden. No wonder I see her frowning every time she's alone. _(**iA-yOh: **Aha! Strike Two! First Kiba, then Lee! STALKERS! Hehe…)

"Go on." He muttered in comfort. Tara did so, and her shoulders lightened up a bit. It seemed like forever since Tara had cried. _She really is depressed. _He thought. Lee, we all know that now, do we?

"Thank you, Lee. Thank you… very much."

Lee smiled. "You're welcome." He muttered back. Then, he felt that Tara's not crying or making a noise anymore. He took a peek at her face and his big smile came back. _Hehe, she fell asleep. _He carried her in a piggyback ride and made his way for her apartment (He knows where it is).

He opened the door, knowing it's unlocked, and placed her at her bed. "Goodnight… Tara… My inspiration." He muttered and left. As he left…

"Goodnight, Lee… My bestest friend." She smiled and fell back asleep.

**

* * *

A/n: Um, this is the whole LeeOC chapter… yeah I know, it also has lots of KibaOC, but heck! This is a ****KibaOC Fanfic**! I can't edit out the KibaOC!Um, this is the whole LeeOC chapter… yeah I know, it also has lots of KibaOC, but heck! This is a ! I can't edit out the KibaOC!

* * *

What's in the envelope that Kurenai's triumphantly laughing about?

What would happen in this _reunion_?

What would Kiba's reaction be when he saw Reshi in a dress?

Is Kiba really a pervert?

What is Reshi's plan that made her grin madly?

Could Temari and Kankurou still show their faces?

Would Baki (Gaara's sensei) get thrown back out the window again like what happened in Chapter Two? (He's gonna do something stupid next chapter! It's not a serious thing; it's a **stupid **thing! –Grins-)

* * *

"RESHI-CHAN WOULD BE MYYY PICK!" Naruto grinned.

"I pick, Reshi!" Sasuke pointed to Reshi.

"I pick, Reshi too!" Neji too.

"Troublesome… Me too, I also pick Reshi!" And Shikamaru?

"YOSH! ME TOO!" Lee yelled.

Gaara nodded.

The girls flamed in fury, except Tara that is. "Wait, wait, girls. This is the plan, right? We need Kiba to be jealous. Now, we don't want the plan to backfire, girls, calm down!

"I have the feeling that they're not acting, Tara." Ino muttered.

"They **are**!" Tara tried to calm the girls down. "They're just acting! Come on!"

"RESHI-CHAN, I LOVE YOU!" Whoops, looks like Lee has overdone it. "ALL RIGHT, WHO WANTS TO KILL, RESHI-CHAN!" Tara had gone berserk like the others.

**

* * *

A/n: Sorry for the crappy chapter, the crappy sneak peek, the crappy drama, and all those crap! And sorry for the bad words that's going on in the story… It's just that… sometimes you gotta curse to let them have it!**


	10. Answer The Reviewers!

**(_Chapter 1_)**

**Ashi-10**- Gee, thanks for the review! And... I love your stories! Though, I don't know if I reviewed it with this account, or the other two? hmm... well, whatever! Thanks again!

**Yasei Aisu Ookami Youkai Kousetsu**- You have to beg, neh? I FEEL MIGHTY AGAIN! MUWAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!... aherm, thanks for the review! I really appreciated it!

**loveme731**- yeah! thanks for the support! Love your story by the way.

**dreamingloser**- you think it's good! really? I can't believe what i'm reading... but whatever, YOU'RE COOL!

**God**- Wow, a flame... IT BURNS! wahehehe... still, even though your anonymous and you flamed, I'm still grateful for your review!

**(_Chapter 2_)**

**loveme731**- Whoa! How's that possible? Maybe a hacker! But still, I'M SUPPORTING YOU, MY FRIEND! -nice guy pose-

**Ashi-10**- yeah a cat... BUT I LOVE TORTURING! MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! (O.O) I'm high in sugar again...

**Lady Awesome**- Glad you like it! I think Neji's just a bit... crazy? wait no... that doesn't seem right... but anyway, thanks for the review! You're AWESOME.

**anime-luver25**- yeah, sometimes my mother even sprinkle me with holy water just because I laugh alone while reading fanfics.. wahehehe... thanks for the review!

**(_Chapter 3_)**

**Sariyu-chan**- You think it's cute...Why thank you! Thank you for the review... I much. much, much appreciated it!

**(_Chapter 4_)**

**Sariyu-chan**- whoa! you must be really crazy now, because i haven't update for what?... centuries? hehe, kidding! but i want to thank you because you're always supporting me!

**loveme731 has returned**- glad your back again! and mitoshi rocks, neh? sorry, but sometimes i can get really carried by ass-kickers. wahehehe

**(_Chapter 5_)**

**Sariyu-chan**- you... bless you! WHEEE! You're so awesome... even though this story is REALLY stupid, you still reviewed! I love reviews! Thanks!

**YamiKitsuneKami**- yes, I know. I've been trying my best to put humor and romance together. It's not easy, you know. Now, my story's crappier than ever! But anyway, thanks for the review! I really appreciated it.

**Garra's Pyro RACCOON**- Well... I don't know if I can. But, I'll try my best! Besides, I'm really not good in writing. But still, reviewers lift me up! So I thank you! VERY much.

**Vlad Plasmious**- cool?... YOU'RE COOL TOO! waheheha! Thanks for the review.

**ghostioanddaigona**- Wow! I love matchmaking too! Waaaiii! hwe hwe hwe

**Summer chan**- Nyahahaa, thanks for the review! You're so cool, I wanna be your friend! heehee

**anime-luver25**- Yes, I already answered you. It's from Scary Movie 3. Thanks for the review... Your review lifts me up.

**(_Chapter 6_)**

**YamiKitsuneKami**- 'ya think? Aw, I thank you. Reviews make me wanna go wild because of joy! hwe hwe hwe!

**Sariyu-chan**- yeah, I updated. For like... ten years. Wahehehe, sorry if it takes me long to update. But anyway, thanks for the review!

**loveme731 has returned**- yes, I made it long for... for... no reason. I just want to waste time. But anyway, thanks for the review! Mitoshi rocks too!

**ghostioanddaigona**- well yeah, but please. Just bear with me. But anyway, I really appreciate your review! And I've read you and your friend's story! You two are cool!

**Candace**- Why thank you! You make me day happier! I'm trying my best to finish this... but I can't because my brother won't stop from forcing me to finish game after game in Ps2!

**animelover1008**- You do! Really! Wow! Thanks! ANIMELOVER1008 LIKES MY STORY! WHEEEEE! hehe...

**(_Chapter 7_)**

**loveme731 has returned**- I'm glad you like it! Yeah, Kiba's too matured! Hwahahaha!

**Garra's Pyro RACCOON**- You really like Gaara don't you. Hehe... I'll try to follow your advice. I hope you like the next chapters! Oh and thanks for the reviews!

**Sariyu-chan**- I'm really flattered by your reviews... hwehehehe... I thank you once again!

**YamiKitsuneKami**- Dear God, I love this reviewer. Hehe, Thank you! I'm so high in spirits!

**Sora. The angel of the sky**- You like Lee and Gai beaten to pulp? Well, I've sent to the hospital somebullies in school. Hehe... I love doing that. But anyway, thanks for the review!

**Summer-chan**- glad you love it! Thanks for the review!

**ghostioanddaigona**- Whee! You like it? I consider you two as two of the greatest authors, so I'm honored. Heehee... even though it's only one of you who's actually revieweing. Thanks again!

**(_Chapter 8_)**

**ghostioanddaigona**- you think there's such thing as curiousity flex?... wow! Atleast you believe too... hehe thanks for the review!

**Garra's Pyro RACCOON**- I'l try my best to add that. I hope you like the rest of my chapters... Thank you for the review, by the way!

**YamiKitsuneKami**- You hate snow? Well, I dunno. I haven't experienced autumn or winter yet. Hehe... Anyway... thanks for the review!

**Sariyu-chan**- oohh... luff fluff. Are you a poet? Heehee... anyway, thanks for the review!

**loveme731 has returned**- WHOA! A bloody moon! That's cool! Maybe a ninja killed the village on the moon!... Probably not. But anyway, hwe hwe hwe.. is it that fluffy? I haven't thought of that. Is it really fluffy? But anyway, thank you for the review!

**Frogbuddy**- you do? WOW! I always want to make people laugh... that's why I rarely make angst. But anyway, that's great! You laughed? I'll try my best to make you laugh more.

**(_Chapter 9_)**

**loveme731**- you're too lazy?... LOL! Sometimes I get too lazy, I won't even move. Heehee.. my sister was like. "Are you just gonna sit at that ugly bed all day!" And I was like, "too... lazy." but anyway, thanks for the review. There's a reason why Gaara did _that_. Well because... it's the plan, right?

**ghostioanddaigona**- yeah, it's weird in how she can snap that easy!

**YamiKitsuneKami**- It... isn't?... Why thank you! I hope you also like the next chapter...

**anime-luver25**- I'll try to update soon. If I'm not too lazy... but anyway, your review has lessened my lazy bar! heehee... sometimes I make things up!

**San child of the wolves**- I know you now! You're the great reviewer from... hmm... from my other account! **Gangsta and Senorita**! Actually, I own that account together with my... friend. But anyway, thank you for reviewing! And by the way, you like Tara! Cool! But, I don't really own the OC, Mitoshi. A friend of mine owns it. Oh and at the neopets, **you** can add me if you want! My account there is... fuyukuro01. and my pet is a xweetok. aKaMaRu44? Damn, I forgot my pet's name. But anyway, I'm **not** mad! I really appreciate your review! WHEEEEEE! Thank you... and I can see you like OCs a lot, neh?

**Sariyu-chan**- you likey? Goodie! Golly, my hoody! Moody is my pony. Heehee... Thankie for the reviewy! Waheheheee!


	11. Panta Rhei strikes!

**Disclaimer:** (Monotone Voice of a Flight attendant) I don't own Naruto, ladies and gentlemen! Now if you don't stop from sueing me, I might as well let this flight kill you, thank you.

**- 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10-10 -**

**Possible Couples in This Chapter:**

KibaOC

SasuSaku

NejiTen

NaruHina

GaaraOC

LeeOC

**- 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10-10 -**

**WARNING:** This chapter contains less humor, and can cause death of the author. Good Day.

**- 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10-10 -**

This is it. This is the day of the _reunion_. Reshi grinned widely in what the others would do if they saw her. "Tara, you'll be _oh-so _furious." She said to herself, while Yumi stared at her weirdly. "Er… Reshi-chan? Are you all right?"

Reshi snapped out of her reverie and smiled. "Sorry, Yumi. Sometimes I just… get really proud of myself!" She strolled towards her bathroom and Yumi could hear the water sprinkling and splashing against the floor.

When Reshi got out, she's in black knickers with a black shirt. The sleeves of the black shirt seems ripped, which made it funky-ish. _Damn, I like this look. Hope Tara would like it too. _Reshi thought snickering to herself.

She has gloves on her hands, at her right, hiding the henna she has. Yes, she has henna, though others wouldn't notice it that much. (Her gloves are all finger-less.)

She caught her kunai pouch and wrapped it around her thigh. "Yumi, neh, payment's at the bed, and you can eat anything you want at the fridge, just help yourself." Reshi said, even though Yumi's just a maid, she treated her like a best friend.

Yumi nodded with a smile, when Reshi's about to leave she stopped her. "Oh, Reshi-chan!"

Reshi turned. "You need to go to the mansion tomorrow!" Reshi groaned. "All right."

She was about to leave again, when she stopped her again. "And uh, Reshi-chan?"

Reshi turned, no sign of frustration. "Yes?"

Yumi smiled, "be careful." Reshi smiled back with a nod. Yumi's so devoted to the Hare's. Since Yumi was young, her mother had been serving them, so she decided to follow her mother's deeds. Besides… Hare's give you more than you ever wanted. Ten thousand yen a week! God! Still… Reshi's the last Hare, there is.

"Bye, Yumi!" Reshi bid and left.

**- 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10-10 -**

"All right! Our plan's going on smoothly! Now, remember people, this plan is nothing personal!" Tara said, all the ninjas around her nodded. "All right… KiReMi's such a brilliant plan!" Tara grinned as she rubbed her hands together.

"Oh sweet, sweet domination."

Suddenly, Kurenai appeared. "Hey, Tara! I got what you need." Kurenai handed Tara _the_ envelope. Tara laughed menacingly. "Oh yes, yes, yes. Le'me see!"

Tara opened the envelope as she let out a hoot. "OH YEAH!" She cheered, as the others whooped.

There… in the envelope… a picture… of…

Reshi and Kiba…

ON THE SAME BED!… not in a dirty way, all right?

"Ooh, this would go perfectly in the news papers."

**- 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10-10 -**

"Oh, Reshi! I finally found you!" Sakura exclaimed, as she dashed over Reshi's figure. "Come on, the reunion will start any hour now."

"Any hour?" Reshi repeated with a cocked brow, why are they so anxious about it? Reshi shook her head. "Fine, I'll go there, I'm just gonna change."

Sakura smiled and left, leaving Reshi with a grin. That isn't a good sign.

**- 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10-10 -**

Meanwhile, Sasuke's doing the same with Kiba, and Kiba also did was Reshi did. Got it?

Soon, Kiba and Reshi met up. "All right, Sakura had asked me. Come on, let's go!"

Kiba nodded as they head for the place… with… their… casual... clothes.

When they reached their destination, all eyes switched to them.

"RESHI-CHAN! WHAT'S WITH YOUR CLOTHES! YOU'RE NOT ELEGANT AT ALL!" Tara reprimanded, Reshi grinned.

"Why? I figure you had a plan, so why can't I too, neh?" Tara was fuming, then she began to cackle. "good thing, Ino-chan brought her beautifying kit."

Reshi widened her eyes. "Neh?… Oh no, no, no, no! there' no way I'm going to wear that itchy make-up! That's totally disgusting!" Reshi added with a appalled look.

"Hey! Everybody's in make-up here. It won't be fair for Tenten-chan if you don't wear these too." Reshi glanced behind Tara, only to see Tenten in a dress, wearing make-up… and also wearing a very **huge **scowl. Still, her hair's just in a half-ponytail, because she insisted.

Reshi tried to run away, but she was surrounded! "Deep… Deep… Trouble." She muttered as she closed her eyes shut.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" She screamed.

**- 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10-10 -**

"Did you hear something?" Itachi asked to Kisame.

Kisame shook his head as he continued to eat his sushi. HE'S CANNIBALISM! Bad, Kisame! You're eating your own kind!

**- 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10-10 -**

Back to Konoha…

"Ladies and gentlemen! May we present you our contestants for this day!" A random announcer proclaimed.

Reshi widened her eyes. "What's the meaning of this! This is not a _reunion_!"

Tara snickered. "Yes, it's not. But it's a contest."

Reshi was about to protest when another random guy pulled her and they're on-stage. She doesn't recognize anybody on the audience… but he still noticed those perverted looks. She's wearing a fitted red dress that ends way above her knees! Her strapped high-heeled sandals wasn't helping either, she was lead by a guy in tux to a table.

She sighed a relief when she saw Kiba. She stood beside him. "What's going on?" She asked; Kiba shook his head in dismay, avoiding to look down on her legs. Unfortunately, he succeeded.

Suddenly, couples were also being called. Neji and Tenten, Sasuke and Sakura, Lee and Tara, Mitoshi and Gaara, even Naruto and Hinata!

Reshi gave Tara a glare, but she just greeted her with a nice **gal** pose.

**- 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10-10 -**

"Uchiha Sasuke, tell what's the first gift you ever gave to your partner?" The announcer asked, hah! The contest begins. "Chocolates." He answered simply.

_The chocolates she gave **me** actually. But I shared it with her, so I guess it counts. _Sasuke thought.

_It doesn't count! _Sasuke's mind said.

_It does! _He insisted in his head with a slight scowl.

"Nara Shikamaru, what makes your partner the **greatest **woman in the whole world?" The announcer asked again.

"She isn't the greate- OW!…" Shikamaru paused when Ino elbowed her. "I mean, she's great because she's caring, kind-hearted, and very loveable!" Shikamaru answered. Ino smiled in content. _That was good enough. _She thought with a grin.

"Hyuuga Neji, have you ever tried to hurt your partner?"

Neji scowled. _Why would I do such thing… oh wait…_

"No. I could never do that." He answered.

… _Actually I always do. Sometimes she gets careless when we spar… Which makes me think of it, maybe I should remind her to be **more **careful next time. _Neji answered… in his head.

"… Er… Greatest and almighty Gaara of the Sand, what makes you pick your… worthless partner?"

Gaara glared at the announcer, while Mitoshi… well she's kicking his ass already. And yeah, he's sent to the hospital before you even know it. "Humph! Just because Gaara's all powerful and prodigious doesn't mean **I'm **worthless! That stupid hag." Mitoshi grumbled.

"Good Afternoon, everyone! Today, I would be your announcer… The other… er… Suffered in sore pain… mainly on his butt. But no worries, I'm a lot better than him! He's just junk anyway!" The new broadcaster mused.

**1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10-10 –**

All of a sudden, "all the guy contestants, please all kindly stand." The announcer ordered politely, he doesn't want to end up like his 'friend.'

Neji, Kiba, Sasuke, Lee, Gaara, and Naruto stood.

"Please, choose a girl that you want to know more, besides your partners. Ntohing personal, all right?" It was silent for a while, like the guys were thinking, but really they have it all planned!

"RESHI-CHAN WOULD BE MYYY PICK!" Naruto grinned.

"I pick, Reshi!" Sasuke pointed to Reshi.

"I pick, Reshi too!" Neji too?

"Troublesome… Me too, I also pick Reshi!" And Shikamaru?

"YOSH! ME TOO!" Lee yelled.

Gaara nodded.

The girls flamed in fury, except Tara that is. "Wait, wait, girls. This is the plan, right? We need Kiba to be jealous. Now, we don't want the plan to backfire, girls, calm down!"

"I have the feeling that they're not acting, Tara." Ino muttered.

"They **are**!" Tara tried to calm the girls down. "They're just acting! Come on!"

"RESHI-CHAN, I LOVE YOU!" Whoops, looks like Lee has overdone it. "ALL RIGHT, WHO WANTS TO KILL, RESHI-CHAN!" Tara had gone berserk like the others.

Reshi groaned. "Why am I supposed to be the one punished? Jeez." She mumbled. Dark aura emitting behind the girls felt dangerously deadly. Especially for Mitoshi, damn you just can't piss her off.

Out of the blue, Reshi's eyes went wide. It seems like she saw something that wounded her. All followed the path of her eyes, only to see…

"Panta Rhei…" Reshi muttered. Kiba could clearly see Reshi's hands trembling, he also saw that her eyes are showing definite fear. Nobody has seen her like this before.

But Reshi's not afraid. Nah-ah… Or in fact she **is **but it's not about her. She's afraid what Panta Rhei had done again now! She hates that smirk of hers.

"Hoshi Hare." She growled, as she climbed the stage. She snapped her fingers and girls appeared behind her.

Without prior notice, Panta Rhei and her group started to attack, Reshi didn't even try to elude the strikes she's receiving! Instead… she just stood there. "I'm… not in the mood to fight." She mumbled, but clear enough for the others to hear.

"Why? Afraid? Come on, I'll steal your boyfriend for this!" Panta Rhei threatened, while at the same time glancing at Kiba.

Reshi laughed. "He's not my boyfriend and besides… You can't even do anything because you're stupid."

"Hah! I can even snatch your _boyfriend's _swift cat!"

Reshi laughed once again. "He doesn't have a cat, doofus!"

Panta Rhei snarled. Reshi looked around. "Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Hinata, Mitoshi, Tara!" She called, her smirk still on. She said something to them, but nobody heard it, except themselves.

"All right, butt-head. You pick!" Reshi stated towards Panta Rhei. She can clearly see that she's getting furious.

"That white-eyed freak-o!" Panta Rhei smirked, she just **love **calling names. Whilst, Reshi scowled deeply. Reeeaaalllyyy deep! "Stop calling names, you lunatic. You're the one who appeared to be the extra! You're not welcome here, so stop acting like you're the main character!" Reshi argued.

"You can do this, Hinata-chan! We **know **you can!" Reshi muttered to Hinata, she gestured Hinata to look back. She did so, and saw Naruto cheering for her.

"GO, GO, GO HINATA-CHAN! WOO HOO!" He cheered, even though the audience is already pleading him to stop. It's piercing their ears.

This battle, can't consist of any major fights. This mêlée is just like sparring… **but **this stupid girl that Hinata's fighting with is a cheater! She's being wild and harsh!

The girl (Hinata's opponent) was about to stab Hinata with a katana by her back! When… A hand stopped the blade into reaching Hinata's back…

Blood dripped from the hand, holding the sharp razor, isn't like holding a pillow. Trust me, I know.

"N-Naruto-kun!" Hinata's eyes went wide. Naruto's defiant stare had froze the girl (again, the opponent of Hinata). Minutes of silence followed…

"Neh. You stupid, incapable girl! THAT'S AGAINST THE RULES!" Reshi screamed, at Hinata's rival, breaking the silence.

Hinata fainted, due to the fact that Naruto had saved her from her almost-death experience. Naruto caught her before she can even fall flat on her stomach.

Which means… Panta Rhei's group won this time.

"Boo! You bunch of crap-headed cheaters!" Reshi yelled. She cursed under her breath, if they haven't cheated, Hinata might have won. But still… _Wow! Hinata-chan can actually beat up **that **fierce-looking girl. But that worthless cheater… cheated! Dirty Geeky Cheaters. _She thought with a frown.

The fights go on. Only people in Reshi's group that won, is Sakura (due to her training with the Hokage), Tenten, and Mitoshi. So, the ones that lost were Hinata, Ino, and Tara.

Now, it's up to Reshi and Panta Rhei. Whoever wins, their group also wins with them. (3 to 3, right?).

So far, Panta Rhei is losing... but then she caught a glimpse of Kiba. She grinned. Panta Rhei sprinted towards Kiba, a kunai in hand. "HOSHI! WATCH THE DEATH OF YOUR **BOYFRIEND**!" Panta Rhei screamed, as she was about to attack Kiba.

Kiba, on the other hand, was too confused to move. "Kiba! No!" Reshi shrieked… She's not late again.

**- 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10-10 -**

Reshi fell on the floor, a kunai stabbed at her right shoulder. "Reshi!" Kiba called. Yes, Reshi took the attack, for Kiba not to be hurt. She slowly stood up, almost stumbling by just standing up. She stood up with a smirk. "I already told you…" Reshi paused and wiped the blood from her mouth (**iA-yOh: **She got it a while ago! Sorry, but I have no intention in putting fighting details, since I'm not good at it). "He's not my boyfriend." She added.

"Doofus." She continued, still with that smirk of hers.

Panta Rhei growled. "You… If it weren't for weapons-freak, pinky, and Ms. Toughy, you wouldn't even stand a chance in winning!"

Meanwhile, Neji, Sasuke were fuming with rage!

_Weapons-freak! How dare she call Tenten **that**! She's gonna get beat up to a pulp! _Neji thought, already, dark aura molding behind him.

_PINKY! For your information, Sakura's hair is so goddess-like! _This time, it's Sasuke who had thought of that.

And Gaara… well, you can hear the sand from his gourd, rattling like crazy. For some reason, he hates it when somebody insults somebody who's important for him… wait… IMPORTANT FOR HIM! OH MAH GAWD! Mitoshi's important for Gaara! MITOSHI, HOW'D YOU DO THAT! WHAT'S YOUR SECRET!… Well, even the author doesn't know.

"That sick son of a-…" but before Neji and Sasuke could go **wild** and **vicious**, Lee and Kiba have stopped them.

But still… Sasuke had managed to stick a finger up. A **certain **finger. Bad, Sasuke!

While Neji, he got out a black list from his pocket. He put in BIG, **bold** **LETTERS**: _**PANTA RHEI**_! With, underlines underneath it.

He hid his list, and sworn that his little _death list _would soon come to reality. _Just you wait you b(censored)! _Ooh. Neji's bad too.

In the mean time, Panta Rhei was gonna crack! She threw a shuriken, aiming for her other shoulder. Reshi didn't bother to move, since if she move… whoever's behind her would be the one who's going to get the hit. And that whoever, is none other than Inuzuka Kiba himself.

Reshi fell on the floor with a loud thud! She has gone unconscious due to her loss of blood. Besides… she has already been attacked multiple times a while ago.

"It seems like we won!" Panta Rhei mocked. "I guess we should destroy this whole place up. Hmm… and oh yeah! I should also hurt those kids outside! That would be fun!"

Reshi's eyes bolted open. She slowly stood up, wincing in pain because of her raw wounds.

She walked towards Panta Rhei. "Neh, I'm sure you're thirsty right now. Want something to drink?" Reshi asked with a forced, weak smile.

Panta Rhei grinned. "Sure, what would you recommend?"

"Their punch here is really tasty." Panta Rhei grinned victoriously. Reshi turned… everybody gave her worried looks, she's accepting their loss?

Suddenly, Reshi turned back swiftly with a straight punch. Panta Rhei fell at the floor. "That's for my friends you called names with!"

She punched her once more. "That's for Kiba!"

And then again. "That's to quench your thirst!"

And once more. "This is for me!"

Again? "This is for the children you hurt!"

And for the last time… "AND THIS!" She stood up.. "That last part, I just felt like punching you. It felt good by the way!" Reshi turned with yet another last glare towards her.

"You'll pay for punching me!" Panta Rhei called.

Reshi glanced over her shoulder, and then beamed at her. "If you need to be angry with somebody… hate me. And if you think you're ready… kill me." She mumbled, but clear enough for all to hear.

She left.

**- 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10-10 -**

"It's really nice of Reshi to pay back for us." Tenten smiled, while Neji walked beside her.

"I could've done that for you." Neji muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing."

Sadly, Tenten hadn't heard it… Or did she? _Thank you, Neji. _Oh wait, she **did**.

**1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10-10 –**

"Panta Rhei… hmm… My first impression on her is, I hate her. **And **I stand corrected!" Sakura smiled.

"Well, I don't like her either! That bastard is lucky that I didn't do what Reshi did, or else she would be **dead**. No, **worse **than **dead**." Sasuke said with a growl.

Sakura laughed. "You don't have to do that."

"And why not?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura laughed once again. "I could've done it myself!"

Sasuke smirked. "Well, I'll help you."

Sakura smiled in contentment, she has managed to break the arrogant, cold-hearted bastard that everybody's talking about.

**- 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10-10 -**

"A-A-Arigato for w-walking m-me home, Naruto-kun." Hinata said shyly (She has woken when Reshi's been punching the hell outta Panta Rhei). Naruto grinned, "you're welcome!"

He turned. "Oh, and Naruto-kun!"

Hinata smiled. "Thank you… T-Thank you for supporting me, N-Naruto-kun."

Naruto grinned even **more**."Ah, it's nothing, Hinata-chan! Besides I **love **supporting you!"

_Because I love you, that's why. _Naruto thought, with a smile across his face.

"I-I love you t-too, Naruto-kun." Hinata muttered, as if she read Naruto's mind with ease.

**- 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10-10 -**

"Argh! I could've killed that Panta Rhei if I had the chance! Damn it! If only I could kick her ass, just once! Grr.." Mitoshi grumbled. "I hell want to kick her ass! Even if it kills me, I'll still kick her!"

Suddenly Gaara stopped in his tracks, with a stare towards Mitoshi. "What?" Mitoshi glared. Gaara grinned (**iA-**yOh: WHOA! MITOSHI'S GREAT! GAARA ACTUALLY SHOWED A GRIN! HOW'D YOU DO THAT!)

"I won't let that happen." Gaara confirmed.

"What! Don't tell me you like her!" Mitoshi asked, Gaara only went silent. _I won't let you be killed. If you would be killed, it has to be me who kill you. I'm the only one who gets to kill you! Nobody else! Because… you're mine! _Gaara grinned again.

Sometimes, I don't know if Gaara's 'caring' attitude is good or not… but for Mitoshi… I'm sure it is.

**- 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10-10 -**

"Green freak…" Tara repeated, Panta Rhei had called her this; Lee saw her hands really curled to fists. "Punch me." Lee ordered out of the blue. Tara stared at him as if he was Barney with a bikini on.

"Just do it."

Tara punched Lee at the stomach, real hard! She panted with fury… like her anger is eating her, but it seemed to lessen when she punched Lee.

"Wow. I feel better." Lee grinned.

"I always train when I feel mad."

Tara sheepishly smiled. "… I feel like training now."

"Alright! I shall run a hundred laps around Konoha!" Lee said with a hand in the air. Tara merrily laughed. "Yeah, me too!"

"To tell you the truth you punch good." Lee stated, while Tara laughed again. Lee does know how to comfort people.

**- 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10-10 -**

Reshi and Kiba walked together. When suddenly...

"I'm afraid." Reshi blurted out, Kiba stared at her oddly.

"Of what?"

"Of nightmares." Reshi answered. "Every time I see that stupid barracuda, I have nightmares." Suddenly, Kiba noticed Reshi's hair. It has silver shades on it. It looks… like it's shimmering. It looks enthralling.

As Reshi turned, blue meets brown. Wait… **blue**!

"Hey! Your eyes!"

"What about it?"

"It's **blue**!" Kiba said, Reshi groaned. "It's one of these nights."

"Wha?"

"Well… every time I remember my past, my eyes would change to blue during night falls. I don't know, but our clan already got it since birth." Reshi explained; she took off her gloves. "See this tattoo?"

Kiba's eyes amplified. The henna looks like it's burning!

"It's like a curse seal…" She said, putting on her gloves again. "It hurts a lot once it does that. If I remember sad memories, a lot of things change. This tattoo, my eyes…"

Wow! Kiba learnt a mystery from Reshi. "It does?"

Reshi nodded. Moments later, Kiba caught her hand and traced the tattoo, but was surprised when he held it, the burning looks was gone. "What'd you do?" Reshi asked. Kiba shook his head. "I don't know."

"The feeling is gone."

Kiba got his hands back to his sides. "Ouch!" Reshi yelped. The burning feeling has emerged, and it stung Reshi like hell. The sudden feeling of it back hurt her, but she got back in her composure.

"How the hell did you do that?" Reshi asked.

Kiba shrugged, "I don't know." He got a closer look, which means they also had a closer proximity. The feeling is gone again… Just then, realization hit Reshi. She stared at him. _It can't be… _Reshi thought.

"Kiba…" Reshi called, but then she frowned. _No, it can't be!_

"What?"

Reshi's heart thumped, she shook her head hesitantly. "N-Nothing." Kiba raised a brow, what's with Reshi? He knew something's up.

"Uh," Reshi stared at her tattoo. It's not henna at all, it's a cursed seal!

She stared at it carefully, now she saw it! It wasn't there before but… There at her tattoo… was something scribbled on it. _Inuzuka Kiba._

Reshi gasped. _God! It's really him!… I-… I love him? _

**- 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10-10 -**

**A/n: **Hah! Bet-cha confused! Heh, you'll find out what's this tattoo is about in later chapters! Thank you… and sorry if this chapter doesn't have much humor in it. I promise that I would include more humor next chapter!

**- 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10-10 -**

Next Chapter: The struggle! Save Kiba?

Reshi stumbled from the mud and weeds at the ground, she kept on falling, but also kept on getting up. "Kiba, just wait for me." Reshi muttered.

Haru and Akamaru stared at Reshi with pity looks. Each whimpering every time she falls. She's feeling weak, and a head ache is throbbing her temples. But she can't be weak now, she needs to save Kiba.

Even though Reshi's feet begged her to stop, even though her arm hurts like hell because a trap had stabbed her, even though she has a head ache, she still struggled to continue.

Finally, they found Kiba in hours of traveling. He was just standing there, oh damn! She was wrong.

Reshi groaned, and then suddenly her vision blurred. She collapsed, due to lack of rest and blood.

Kiba widened his eyes. "RESHI!" He called, while she lie there, unconscious. "Damn, I've... been… tricked…" She managed to mumble and she fell on a deep slumber. "Really? By whom?" Kiba asked.

"(**Idiot! Just bring her to the hospital, duh!**)" Haru barked, Kiba scowled at the dog, carried Reshi in piggyback style, and dashed off.


	12. I didn't know you cared so much

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto.

**Possible Couples in this Chapter:**

LOTSA KibaOC 

NejiTen

SasuSaku

LeeOC

Slight GaaraOC

NaruHina

Slight AsuKure

**- 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10-10 -**

"Reshi-chan…" 

"…"

"Reshi-chan… you need to get up."

"…"

-Sigh- "Reshi-chan… You're gonna visit the mansion today, remember?"

"…"

"…"

"HELL!" Reshi screamed as she pushed the covers off of her. She rushed towards the closet and rummaged her closet. "WHAT TO WEAR! WHAT TO WEAR! WHAT TO WEAR! WHAT TO WEAR! WHAT TO-…" But before she can scream further.

"R-Reshi-chan… Perhaps you should wear the kimono."

Reshi stared at Yumi. "Neh… Are you joking?"

Yumi laughed, "no, I'm not."

Reshi widened her eyes. "But I can't wear _that_! I've just been in a…" Reshi's eyes seem to bulge out. "Oh no." She glanced down, her wounds and bruises are still visible. Reshi remembered last time…

Reshi's Flashback… 

Reshi inhaled deeply, as she reached the mansion's gates. Yumi, who's beside her now, forced her to wear a sleeveless dress, that ends on her knees. "Well… Here goes."

_Reshi didn't let the guards to open the big door, but instead, SHE opened it. The door swung fast as the other servants inside greeted her with bows. "Welcome, Reshi-sama!"_

_When they stood up straight again, all gasped._

"_Neh, what?" Reshi asked._

"_You look beautiful, Reshi-sama except…" Another gasp._

"_Something wrong?" Reshi asked once again._

_The servants shrieked. "RESHI-SAMA! WHERE'D THOSE HORRID WOUNDS CAME FROM!"_

_Reshi widened her eyes. She has completely forgotten about her wounds that she got when she's fighting… some people._

_The mob of servants carried her, still screaming. "RESHI-SAMA'S HURT! RESHI-SAMA'S HURT! RESHI-SAMA'S HUUUURRRRT!" They chanted, while they run around, Reshi still being carried. "Whoa!"_

_Then… the servants threw her in a room. "DOCTOR, MAKE SURE RESHI-SAMA IS ALL RIGHT, OR ELSE IT WILL CAUSE YOUR HEAD!"_

"_Wah!" Reshi reacted, as she fell on her butt. The door slammed shut._

"_Oh, Reshi-sama. I'm sorry, but sometimes your servants act… hectic because of their worry." The doctor said._

_Reshi nodded, as she flashed a weak smile. "I'm all right. I'm all right." She groaned, as she stood up straight, some bones cracking. "Ah, this hurts."_

End of Flashback… 

Reshi shivered. "Yes, I'll wear that kimono." She answered. Perhaps, the kimono is a great choice, besides… that kimono hides her whole body, and her injuries won't be seen.

Reshi stood up, and went on her way for the bathroom. "Watch out, Reshi-chan! The floor's slippery."

"Hah! Yumi, I'm a ninja! I don't slip on-Whoa!" Reshi spoke as she fell on her back. Yumi gasped, "Reshi-chan?"

Reshi's hand poke out of the door from the bathroom, "I'm fine! I'm fine!"

"Darn slippery tiles, flipping, ringing, gigging, clanging, piece of crap!" Reshi cursed as she shut the door closed.

**- 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10-10 -**

Meanwhile…

"Oh yeah, before I forgot… Reshi won't be accompanying us today." Kurenai declared.

"W-why?"

"Because she has to visit her REAL home. Hokage-sama DID say that she's rich, right?" Kurenai explained, glancing at Kiba, whose eyes are so big that Akamaru can fit in his eye sockets.

He scowled deeply and his face drooped.

"When will she back?" He asked, trying his best to not hide his… affection? No, that doesn't sound right. But anyway… "She'll be back… probably tomorrow?"

Kiba let out a grunt, everybody turned to him. He too was surprised by the way he acts. "Err… I meant, YAHOO!" The other three sweat dropped. Kurenai sighed, "but anyway, you three are dismissed, Kiba won't be having some training anyway."

Kiba's flashing a WIDE grin. Shino having no emotion at all. And Hinata… well let's just say she's walking towards a **_RAMEN_** stand. You know what I mean. Kiba walked on, skipping at the roads, while people gave him weird looks, as of why he's looking happy, but his face shows the opposite.

Stupid Reshi, not attending the stupid training. Stupid people, staring me with stupid eyes. Stupid face, showing stupid people my stupid frown. Kiba thought, oh he's in a bad mood now. Not only doesn't he have a "friend" to hang around, Akamaru's still not back!

**- 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10-10 -**

"I HAVE TO STAY OVERNIGHT!" Reshi yelled, repeating what one of her maid's just said. "Y-yes, Reshi-sama. It's because, today, you'll rehearse for tomorrow."

"NEH, TOMORROW! WHAT'S WITH TOMORROW!"

"R-Reshi-sama…. There would be a play held with your cousins, including you."

Reshi glared. "What… play?" She growled, her dark aura already emitting from her.

The servant, Izumi, got herself ready for Reshi's wrath, as she wore a knight's armor. "Err… Anthony and Cleopatra, ma'am."

Reshi was silent for a while. "WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTT!" Reshi screamed.

**- 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10-10 -**

"Ka-booo-to! Somebody awoken me from my precious nap!" Orochimaru complained, a chibi stuffed toy of Sasuke in his arms. "I'm sorry, Orochimaru-sama, it might be just… a crazy lunatic. Yeah!"

**- 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10-10 -**

Reshi fumed, her mouth foaming. "Rarrgh!"

"Eep!" Every servant squeaked.

"Oh, come on, Reshi-chan! It's not that bad! Anthony and Cleopatra is a wonderful play!" Yumi stated, every servant nodding in her words. I hope Reshi-chan doesn't kill me…

Reshi count from one to ten. "All right, all right. Who's the… the director?"

"I **am**!" Izumi, raised her hand. "Isn't this exciting?"

Reshi turned to her, eyes enlightening with fury. "YOU!" The poor maid gulped. "YOU'RE THE CAUSE OF EVERYTHING!"

Reshi got three kunais each in her hands. "I'M NOT A NINJA FOR NOTHING!"

**- 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10-10 -**

"Hmm…" Kiba thought for a while, resting on a roof. "I wonder if she still acts wild when she's in her mansion."

**- 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10-10 -**

"NO, RESHI-CHAN! DON'T THROW THAT VASE! THAT'S YOUR GREAT GRAND FATHER'S…" Everybody paused, everybody stood straight.

"May his soul rest in peace!" The said in chorus, as they bowed slightly.

Reshi let out a cough. "Neh… All right, back to business!"

She got a vase again, and started to chase after Izumi. The other house helps lighting a candle, "Great grand father of Reshi-sama! Sniff… May you rest in peace!" They mumbled, as others even CRIED.

"OI! HELP ME HERE, WILL 'YA!" Izumi shrieked, as Reshi tried to hunt her down.

**- 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10-10 -**

"Heh heh, she's probably all glamorous and elegant." Kiba chuckled as he thought of Reshi, living like a _queen_.

**- 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10-10 -**

"WAAAH! HEEEEEEEEEHEEEEEELP!" Izumi yelped, as she's placed on a chair, with cold water beneath her.

Reshi cackled as she held a remote control. "See this, Izumi? If I click this big, red button, you'll go SPLASH!"

"Though, I really wonder why it's always the red button." Reshi muttered, as she rubbed her chin.

The butcher was digging up a hole.

"Hey, Ma'am Izumi? How'd you like your tomb stone?" One of the maids asked, showing Izumi a hill-shaped stone with "Izumi. Died of hypothermia and wrath by Reshi-sama. R.I.P"

"DON'T JOKE WITH ME LIKE THAT!"

**- 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10-10 -**

"MOMMY! LOOK! THERE'S A GUY PLANNING TO SUICIDE!" A kid squealed, as he pointed to Kiba. The mother gasped. "OH MY GOD! SIR! We know life's hard, but you shouldn't commit suicide!"

Kiba didn't seem to hear, he seemed to be so deep in thoughts that he appeared to have another world.

**- 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10-10 -**

"All right, Reshi-chan…. Start your role." Izumi said, one of her feet is resting on a stool, the other located in a basin with warm water. Her whole body is bandaged, and she looked like a mummy!

"My defecation does begin to make a better life. 'T is paltry to be Caesar." Reshi recited, her face showing love for the narration. She stared on the scripts for a while… "Oops -I mean 'Desolation'"

"Err… Say that again, Reshi-sama. Please."

"… Why?"

**- 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10-10 -**

Kiba sighed. Not really hearing, or even caring what the commotion below him is about. People were frantically waving their arms! His own team also joining the crowd.

"Kiba! We know that Reshi being away makes you feel sad but please… DON'T!"

"YOUNG MAN! DON'T JUMP!"

**- 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10-10 -**

"All right, Reshi-sama, see this tape on the floor? That is your mark!" Izumi explained, pointing to an 'x-sign' at the ground. "When you first enter the scene, you should hit it before you start speaking." Izumi added. Reshi nodded, "got it."

"Ok, let's try this again!" Izumi yelled and got back to her sit.

One of Reshi's cousins started, "hush! Here comes Antony!"

The other cousin punched the other. "Stupid! It's not he; the queen!"

"That hurts!"

"Idiot!" The first cousin stuck her tongue out.

Izumi wanted to slap her forehead, but her hand can't reach even her chin, just because her arm's broken.

_WHAM! WHAM! WHAM!_

Now, Izumi wanted to bang her head, but she can't do that too, because her neck's also broken. "Reshi-sama! I meant, stand on it! I didn't mean it for you to HIT it literally."

"Neh… That would make more sense." Reshi answered.

**- 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10-10 -**

"But wait! I shouldn't be sad! I'm a ninja! Ninjas don't show emotions!" Kiba said to himself, trying to encourage himself, and still unaware of what's below. Kiba stood up, the sunset in the background.

"Hey! When does the sun start setting so fast?" One of the people below asked.

"OI! THAT'S OUR BACKGROUND!" Gai and Lee yelled at the same time.

"Shut your mouths, freaks!" A random person screamed.

Kiba nodded once. "Yes! I shall never show any emotion!" Just then he saw a kite far away, he neared the edge, which made the people shriek. "Wow! A kite!" He exclaimed.

"NO, YOUNG MAN! NO!"

**- 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10-10 -**

"Okay, Reshi-sama, your visitor will appear tomorrow, so we need to do this. Now, let's go through the Act IV, Scene XV."

Reshi gazed at the scripts, her eyes amplified. "AACK!" Reshi ripped the pieces of paper and threw it in the air. She pointed a finger to her cousin (that's just as short where her knees are.) "I CAN'T KISS WITH THAT SHORT, HYPOCRITIC PIMP! HE'S MY COUSIN FOR CHRIST'S SAKE"

"Oh come on, Reshi-sama, you WON'T really kiss. Besides, that really isn't your cousin, you don't have cousins, but you said that those strays outside would be adopted and become your cousins! But anyway, you won't really kiss." Izumi proclaimed, as Reshi blinked. "Oh."

**- 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10-10 -**

Kiba thought of Reshi tripping in her own dress. He laughed, and then he imagined Reshi falling from a roof, he laughed again, he imagined her falling from a tree, he laughed again.

He started to laugh hysterically and jumped up and down. Everybody gasped, "OH NO!"

But then, he thought of something. Why's he always thinking of her falling? Maybe it's just the irony of the height he is in… Or maybe…

"If she falls, I'll catch her." He mumbled with a proud smile… and then something hit him. "Wha-?" He grasped his hair.

"I'M…" He paused and took a deep breath. "CRAAAZZZZYYYYY!" He screamed. Tsunade, already joining the pack. A jounnin turned to Kurenai. "Kurenai, I think that student of yours has gone mad."

"You could say that again." Kurenai responded.

"Okay... Kurenai, I think that student of yours has gone mad." The jounnin repeated, oh hell, and to think he's a jounnin.

"Err… Thank you, sir." Kurenai replied. _Is this really a jounnin?_

**- 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10-10 -**

"Okay, after hearing the news about Cleopatra's death, Antony will throw himself upon his own sword." Izumi clarified. The "cousin" of Reshi (the short pimp), drew out his sword, but since this cousin of Reshi is so short.

"Ugh! I can't reach it! Someone give me a push!" He said, trying to "throw" himself.

Reshi laughed and rolled on the floor. Izumi cleared her throat, trying hard enough **not **to laugh. It would be rude. "Tell you what— Let's use your dagger instead!" Izumi confronted.

The cousin rubbed his chin. "I think that was my dagger."

"… Whoa!"

**- 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10-10 -**

Kiba lied at his bed. "Ugh… This is so frustrating." He said to himself. Not only did Tsunade came to fetch him at the roof, he was also teased by groups of people about 'love' or something. "Darn those people."

He pulled one of his pillows and let his face dug upon them. But as soon as he did that… He widened his eyes in anxiety. He sniffed the pillow once again, just to make sure. Ahh, yes, it is. Yes, it is! Reshi's head had lied on it, and it has captured her scent.

_I wonder what shampoo that idiot uses. _Kiba thought, grinning a bit. _Hmm… Her hair smells like rose petals with milk. Interesting._

But soon enough, he grimaced as he threw the pillow across his bed. "Hmph." He let out a snort, and dug into his **own **pillow. Yup, into the denying commerce again.

**- 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10-10 -**

"Reshi-sama, let's do a run-through of Cleopatra's death." Izumi spoke.

"Here's your snake." A butcher said, handing Reshi a toy. It was silent for a while… And then, Reshi's eyes enlargened. "SNAKE! YOU WANT ME TO HOLD A SNAKE! AAAA! GET IT AWAY FROM ME! AAAA!" She shrieked jumping and waving her hands.

"GET IT **AWAY**!" She screamed, with a _WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! _She hit the butcher with a scepter (which is one of the props.)

"Reshi-sama, I said the death of Cleopatra, not the butcher's!

"Neh, he should've told me that the thing is **rubber**!"

**- 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10-10 -**

Kiba fell on a deep slumber, hugging Reshi's pillow. Who knows how it got here! But anyway… let's move to the other ninjas…

**- 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10-10 -**

"Hey, have you heard? Kiba tried to perform suicide!" Sakura said, walking casually as she received death glares from random girls. And you might want to ask why, well… it's because she's always with Sasuke. Sasuke nodded, "so, I've heard. But I think he really wasn't…"

"Yeah, I think so too. But it sure seems like it by the way villagers explained it."

While they were walking, they passed by a couple, arm in arm, and laughing merrily. Sakura can't help it but smile at the couple. _Aww… Nothing like those cute coup- _But, Sakura's reverie was cut short. Sasuke slid an arm over her waist, and pulled her towards him. He smirked. "I bet we're a cuter couple." He said.

Sakura smiled, and then laughed. "Sasuke-kun, I didn't know you used the word 'cute'"

Sasuke blinked. "I don't?"

"Sure you don't! You're, as they say, 'the cool guy'."

Sasuke grinned again. _Well, somebody changed that. _He thought, staring at his partner. Aah, the irony of love! But really, if I saw couples with close proximity, I tend to vomi-… Erm, back to business.

**- 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10-10 -**

Tenten panted heavily. A kunai in hand, she was about to attack when he grabbed her wrist. "Tenten," a short pause. A **too **short pause. "I think training's over."

"What are you blabbering about?"

Neji let out a sigh. "See this?" He asked, as he got her arm. She stared at the deep, long wound. "You were lacking concentration."

Tenten let out an exasperated sigh. "Sorry, but I-…"

Neji showed her a kunai. He tossed it to her.

"I know you lost your lucky kunai, but you won't find it anymore." Neji stated.

Tenten stared at the kunai, it was shiny and simple, yet it's beautiful in the eyes of the weapons mistress. It was silent…

Too silent.

"But if you really want to find your lucky kunai, I'll help you find for it." Neji uttered and left. Tenten smiled. _Heh… I didn't think he was **that **good in reading my mind. _She thought, and she too left.

**- 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10-10 -**

"Really! He attempted suicide!" Naruto exclaimed loudly. Hinata nodded timidly, "b-but I-I d-don't think h-h-he really I-is."

Naruto nodded foolishly, and then turned to Hinata. "All right, say aah, Hinata-chan!" Naruto grinned and held up his chopsticks with a small piece of beef stuck between it.

Ayame giggled, as Hinata ate the piece of beef. "That was so sweet!" She squealed. "You should be thankful, Hinata-chan! Naruto, NEVER shares his food. Especially a part of his ramen."

Hinata blushed, while Naruto laughed. Then Ayame let out a gasp, and then grinned. "You know…" She paused and rubbed her hands together. "You just shared an indirect kiss from each other!" She cackled.

Naruto almost choked his food, Hinata blushed deeply (good thing she haven't fainted). Ayame laughed blissfully.

**- 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10-10 -**

"Aww, it's unfortunate that I haven't seen Kiba about to suicide." Tara complained, her arms folded against her chest. Lee and Tara hanged around to some place, I'm not aware of. Lee's resting below a tree, while she's on the branch.

"Yosh! Where do you think, Reshi-chan go?"

Tara shook her head, "I dunno. Probably to the mansion."

"Mansion?" Lee raised his eyebrows.

She sighed. "The mansion where I grew up. The mansion where Reshi-chan adopted me as her friend."

"Oh."

Silence. Only peace and tranquility. Only the birds' songs are heard, only the grasses' slow swaying, only the two best friends breathing. They wouldn't want this silence.

"So, Lee…" She jumped down the tree. "I think we should go fetch a newspaper." Tara grinned.

**- 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10-10 -**

Mitoshi's hair swayed lightly at the breeze, walking through the serene village of the sand. She sighed, "I have to leave them sooner or later." She stared around, soon enough… She wouldn't see this scenery… EVER. But what's she to do? She already tried to disobey…

But she can't. It's her destiny.

Her father is a great person. And now… She has to oblige in his decision.

"I'll never have to see the others again…" she mumbled to herself.

"Temari. The Konoha pips. And even that bastard, Kankurou." Mitoshi punched the ground. "And… **him**." She caught a handful of sand. "Thanks a lot, dad. You ruined everything."

Drops of tears fell on the soft, but rough sand. "Everything."

She stood up, her face back to her tough and determined expression.

**- 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10-10 -**

The next day…

Reshi snuggled in her bed; she's so exhausted about yesterday that she went straight to bed afterwards. But… In the mansion, every morning is hell.

"RESHI-SAMA! WAKE UP!"

Reshi almost jumped, as the door banged hard against the wall. "Go away," she mumbled and covered herself with the blankets. "No, Reshi-sama! You got to get up! We still have a lot to do! Come on, wake up!" Izumi would want to shake her vigorously, but she can't.

Reshi didn't react. "Reshi-sama!"

Still, Reshi didn't react. When, Izumi caught a glimpse of "something." She stared at it closely… She grinned, _Ah, okay. So she has finally found._

Izumi left with a smile plastered against her face. She cackled, as she left.

**- 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10-10 -**

Kiba opened his eyes. He haven't noticed, but he slept the whole day yesterday away! "Ugh." He groaned, then he saw what's in his arms. **The** pillow.

He widened his eyes and threw it away again. But that's not the weird part… The weird part is… He has dreamt of her again. Oh, not just any normal dream, but his dream consists of Reshi falling; he wondered what it means.

He shrugged the dream off, and got ready for training. Even though… He felt like he wouldn't want any training now… He sighed in frustration. _Reshi, Reshi, Reshi! Why do you keep hunting my dreams, God damn it!_

**- 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10-10 -**

Reshi's eyes fluttered open. She glanced at the clock beside her bed, and saw that it's already the afternoon. She wondered why nobody had wakened her… Or so she thought.

She also noticed… that the rain is pouring hard. She groggily made her way to her bathroom. But before she stepped a foot on the floor, she scowled. "I hate cold, marble floors." She mumbled, and instead, she made her way for the bathroom, walking in the ceiling.

"I REALLY hate cold, marble floors."

**- 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10-10 -**

"Great! It's raining and nobody even came for training!" Kurenai grumbled, soaking wet. She's in the training ground, expecting her team. But they didn't even come!

"What a nice group I have!" She mumbled, and started to walk away. But then, Asuma came, with an umbrella in hand. "Care for a walk?"

"Don't tell me-…"

Asuma laughed. "My team ditched me."

**- 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10-10 -**

Meanwhile…

Neji and Tenten are sparring. Yes, sparring. Despite the hard rain pouring down, but, unlike Asuma's and Kurenai's team… Their **teacher** and their **other teammates** ditched **them**.

Why do you think they kept on sparring and sparring as if it's… Ooh, maybe it's a date! A _peculiar _date. But nobody would really know, even I, the authoress, wouldn't! But for the two… I think they do.

**- 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10-10 -**

Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, and Sakura were just eating **ramen**. So, as my cousin called it, it's a **group **date. Maybe. But hey! At least they're having fun! Not like me, who's sitting in this crammy, little chair that makes my butt hurt… Eherm, sorry 'bout that.

**- 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10-10 -**

Kiba stared at a river, his hands inside his pockets, his face shows pure solemn. He sighed, this is the place where his blood seeped just because he's being a pervert. But even so… He managed to smile a bit… Besides, this is the place where Akamaru noticed he's starting to like **her**.

**- 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10-10 -**

"All right people, during the play, some might forget their lines or had an attack of stage-fright. But that's theater! So I don't want you guys jumping around, panicking, and fainting, when one of you got in a disaster!" Izumi paused. "That's **my **job."

"AAAAH! NO! I WON'T WEAR THAT SLINKY, SLEEVELESS DRESS! AAAAAAH!" Reshi screamed, running away from Izumi, while Izumi's electric wheel chair buzzed. "Come on, Reshi-chan! And get your head away from that fake knife! That's just a prop!"

"AAAAH! NOOOOOO!"

"Reshi-chan! Mail!" Yumi called, waving an envelope.

Reshi passed Yumi and caught the paper, while she kept on rushing. When she had read it, she widened her eyes, as she dropped the letter. She fell on her knees, and punched the floor repeatedly, as her knuckles started to bleed. "DAMN IT!"

"R-Reshi-sama! What's wrong?"

Reshi inhaled deeply. "I got to…" She opened the doors, with one hand, as the big door opened, giving a big gust of wind entrance. "R-Reshi-sama!"

Reshi run towards the cold, and dark environment, a dress that the servants made her wear, seems like she's having problem with it.

Yumi picked up the letter, and she too widened her eyes. She turned to the other helps. "Panta Rhei…" Pause. "Is after him."

Everybody gasped, except Izumi. "Yes…" Izumi said. "Reshi-sama has found him. As well as Panta Rhei."

**- 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10-10 -**

_Damn you, Panta Rhei! _She thought in a furious expression. _DAMN **YOU**!_

Meanwhile… She reached the village of Konoha; Tara, Lee, with Akamaru, and Haru noticed her rushing. "RESHI-CHAN!", while Haru barked. But she didn't seem to hear. Now, Tara looked worried as ever. "Lee? What would we-…"

"Let's go after her!"

Tara nodded once, as they dashed off.

Reshi ripped the bottom part of her dress so she could go faster, but unfortunately she ripped too much and showed skin. She cursed but continued on.

**- 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10-10 -**

"Hello, Hoshi Hare." Yumi paused, as she read the letter that Reshi had read a while ago. "Greetings! Missed me? Heh heh, you know, your _boyfriend _would be a great experimenting tool for my 'torture-hoshi-hare-and-shatter-her-dreams-plan.' I hope you die of grief, you sick son of a-… Heh heh, enough now. I shall have the last laugh! Hoshi, try to save your worthless, _boyfriend_. We'll be in the river side… See if you could make it!"

Yumi crumpled the piece of paper. "(Censored) that (censored)!"

**- 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10-10 -**

Reshi clutched her fist as she moved on, not minding as branches, and some hanging kunais from random traps hit her. When finally, Haru and Akamaru had almost kept up with her.

While Tara and Lee…

Tara gripped her right arm. "Ah," She groaned, as it started bleeding fast! A very thick branch had hit her arm, and it bore to her skin. "Come on, Tara! Let's go to the hospital!"

Tara shook her head. "We got to-…"

"Do you think Reshi-chan would like it when she saw you bleeding like _that_!" Lee reasoned out. Tara pointed to several branches on the pathway. Lee widened his eyes, each has blood splattered against it!

"R-Reshi-chan had been in such a hurry, she haven't noticed that her whole body is already suffering by the surroundings. This is a dangerous forest, Lee. But it would take a faster route for the river, which means… Reshi-chan must've had a pretty urgent reason why she's going for the river as fast as she can. Why do you think is that?"

Lee looked skeptical. But… "Reshi-chan is a smart and strong girl. I'm sure she'll handle this. For now, it's important that YOU get to the hospital."

Tara sighed, as she nodded. "Fine." As her two low ponytails cling to her shirt. "Good luck… Reshi-chan."

**- 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10-10 -**

"Damn it! Why does this forest have a lot of traps in it!" She cursed, as she dashed forward. When suddenly, she fell on her knees. She coughed out blood. All this rain, her bruises from last day were not yet healed, and now she has acquired more, a deep wound on her thighs, and arms, wasn't helping. But still…

She kept on. Her heart pumping speedily, her lungs burned, her lips felt dry, but… she kept on. When she had fell, Haru and Akamaru had reached her.

Reshi stumbled from the mud and weeds at the ground, she kept on falling, but also kept on getting up. "Kiba, just wait for me." Reshi muttered.

Haru and Akamaru stared at Reshi with pity looks. Each whimpering every time she falls. She's feeling weak, and a head ache is throbbing her temples. But she can't be weak now, she needs to save Kiba.

Even though Reshi's feet begged her to stop, even though her arm hurts like hell because a trap had stabbed her, even though she has a head ache, she still struggled to continue.

Finally, they found Kiba in hours of traveling. He was just standing there, oh damn! She was wrong.

Reshi groaned, and then suddenly her vision blurred. She collapsed, due to lack of rest and blood.

Kiba widened his eyes. "RESHI!" He called, while she lie there, unconscious. "Damn, I've... been… tricked…" She managed to mumble and she fell on a deep slumber. "Really? By whom?" Kiba asked.

"(**Idiot! Just bring her to the hospital, duh!**)" Haru barked, Kiba scowled at the dog, carried Reshi in piggyback style, and dashed off.

"What the hell are you up to now, Reshi!" Kiba reprimanded, even thoug he still felt worried enough.

"**(I don't know about her. But she's pretty stupid for going through all that just to find you.)**" Haru barked, which makes Kiba notice.

"Hey! How come your grammar isn't bad at all?" Kiba asked, jumping from branch to branch. They had taken the safer way.

"**(Oh, your sister taught me. But no biggie, tomorrow my grammar would be "bad" again. I'll be back in my cute self.)**"

Kiba sweat dropped. "Whatever."

When suddenly.

"**(PERVERT!)**" Haru snarled.

"Wha-?"

"(**YOU'RE… YOU'RE HANDS ARE…)**"

Kiba blushed, as he switched her to bridal style instead. In piggy back style, you got to hold the person behind you to keep him/her from falling. And you're supposed to support his/her whole body by holding on his/her… bottom, you-know-what.

Kiba wanted to strangle that dog, but he can't.

**- 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10-10 -**

Reshi opened her eyes slowly, she saw green, and a light bulb on the ceiling. When finally… She sat up straight. She looked around. "W-where…" She was surrounded with green curtains, her whole body covered with bandages.

One of the curtains were shoved off, she saw Tara on one of the beds with Lee, Gai, Neji, and Tenten beside her. Tara waved her arms frantically, everybody wondered how she can do that when her arm supposedly hurts.

"Hey, Reshi-chan!" Tara greeted with another warm smile.

Reshi blinked. She hate the marble floors, she hate the dress she's wearing, she hates the white floors, windows, ceilings, and walls, she hates the beds. She **hates** the hospitals!

"Why the **hell **am I here!" She asked. When…

"RESHI-SAMA!" A mob of servants screamed, as they attacked Reshi with bone-crushing hugs.

"Ack!"

"RESHI-SAMA! WE WERE SO WORRIED! WE THOUGHT YOU-… RESHI-SAMA!"

Reshi turned blue, then purple, then green, then yellow, then orange, then pink, then turned striped! "Halp! M-must… b-breathe!"

"Oi! Oi! You're hurting her!" Yumi scolded.

"Oops."

"Good news, Reshi-sama! Our visitor yesterday didn't come and we can still do the play next week!" Izumi explained, Reshi's jaw opened wide. "No." She muttered in horror.

"Oh yes! Isn't it fun!"

Reshi's head plopped on the pillow. She sighed, "fine."

"Oh look, they young lad!" One of the butchers exclaimed.

"What now?" Reshi asked, not looking at him.

Kiba smirked. "I didn't know you cared so much."

Reshi smirked back. "Well now you know."

**- 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10-10 -**

Meanwhile…

A figure with brown hair, walked away, her hair blowing with the wind. Her brown eyes a glint of grave. In the middle of nowhere… She's never gonna see her friends… the sand village… and her once-teammates. Just because…

"Goodbye…" She closed her eyes, as a lone tear fell to her cheek. "… Gaara."

**- 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10-10 -**

**A/n: **BWAHAHAHAHA! Betcha you're **not **confused! Wahehe…

**- 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10-10 -**

Sneak Peek… Next Chapter: Gaara saves Mitoshi! WOOT WOOT! "F-father…" Mitoshi muttered, as she saw a man drowning in his own blood. She clutched her fists, and her whole body was surrounded with her own charka. She stood up, as she glared at the pack of ninjas before her. "You all…" She paused for a while, and cracked her knuckles. "… will pay." 

The fight was long. VEERY long. Mitoshi was blinded with her own fury. But then… one ninja had hit her arm with senbon! Mitoshi stared at the needles, she frowned. _We'll fix that later. _She thought, but when she's about to move… she noticed that she **can't**.

Mitoshi managed to turn her head, while the ninja chuckled. "Yes, it isn't poison that I placed there…. It's paralysis. That way… We can kill you softly… and painfully." The ninja snarled. He punched her on the abdomen, as she coughed out blood.

She groaned in pain.

When suddenly there seemed to be no hope for Mitoshi, she heard screams of terror! She turned to see…

"Gaara!" She mumbled.


End file.
